The Queen's Revenge
by TheseusLives
Summary: A sequel to Brothers United, Memories and Darkness Approaches. The queen of the gods is out for revenge. With Olympus and Camp Half Blood in turmoil can Percy Jackson and his friends and family survive or is this the end for Olympus.
1. Trouble at Camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 1: Trouble at Camp

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe how things have changed over the past ten months since my brother's wedding. I'm back in school at Goode, things have been going pretty well. Annabeth is going to an all girls school on the upper east side. We see each other a couple times a week. Annabeth has been working hard on the rebuild of Olympus and its going pretty well considering all the turmoil up there. Hera and Ares have left the Olympian Council, Aphrodite and Hephaestus have been absent, as if they are trying to stay out of the way or something. My dad has told me that he is worried that Hera is up to something big. He might be right, she is certainly one of the most vengeful gods I have run across and Ares don't get me started on that hot head. Also, Annabeth has told me that the minor gods have mostly disappeared from Olympus, Athena is worried that they have joined Hera and Ares. My brother Theseus is now in charge of Camp Half Blood and he has kept me up to date on the happenings there. It seems that all of the demigod children of Ares and the minor gods have left camp and there has been a rumor about another camp for demigods in Texas. Its just one thing after the other and I'm worried that a showdown between the two groups is inevitable.

By the way I did have a birthday, I'm seventeen and another year closer to high school graduation. I have been trying to decide what I want to do and in my mom's lingo that means which college am I going to attend. I want to stay close to New York, Annabeth has received a scholarship from Columbia University in their Architecture program. I have been looking at NYU and other smaller schools around the city. I know I want to do something with the sea, but I'm torn between marine biology, oceanography and marine architecture, in other words ship design. My grades have improved dramatically, the concentration techniques that Theseus showed me have allowed me to fully control both my dyslexia and ADHD. I have a B average at the moment and actually I have a couple of A's in certain classes like history, biology, and mathematics. So I should be able to get into a good school. Actually, right now I'm looking at some websites for colleges, wow this one looks pretty interesting.

"Percy didn't you hear the bell ring? Schools over!" My step father Paul said.

"Sorry Paul I was just surfing the web and lost track of time. I'm ready to go." I said as I got up and followed Paul out the door.

"Well, I thought you would be ready for the last day of school to end." Paul said.

"I am, I was just looking at school websites." I said.

"Find any interesting ones?" Paul asked.

"I found a few, I can't wait to get home and start packing. I'm off to camp tomorrow." I said.

As we drove back home all I could think about was camp and Annabeth of course. It would be great to see Theseus, I know he has been busy with camp and his godly duties. I even heard that Zeus allowed Mr. D to go home to his wife during the school year so he only has to come to camp for the summer. I really hope that helps his mood. As Paul and I got home and were greeted by my mom I couldn't wait to get in my room and start packing for tomorrow. All through dinner and as I packed in my room all I could think about was tomorrow. Even when I went to sleep all I could think about was camp.

I woke up early the next morning and got ready for my trip to camp, mom would drive me there. As we left our house and headed for the strawberry farm, I couldn't help but get excited about this summer. This was my second to last summer at camp, after that I would be in college and if I came back to camp it would be as a counselor. As we reached the farm my mom parked and handed me my duffel bag.

"Percy here you go, enjoy yourself at camp and take care of yourself and Annabeth of course." My mom said as she smiled at me. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and drove off toward home. I walked through the protective barrier and toward the hill. I walked over the hill and passed Thalia's tree, when I saw camp I couldn't believe it, all of the cabins were complete, but so much of the camp was empty compared to last year. Without the Ares cabin and most of the minor gods children, the place was empty. It seemed too empty, like even more campers were missing. I then walked to my cabin, but before I could get there Nico appeared out of the shadows just in front of me.

"Percy your back!" Nico said looking awfully happy to see me.

"Yes, you seem really happy to see me little cousin." I said. I call him little but Nico is fourteen now and he is only a couple of inches shorter than me. He had definitely grown some since last year.

"I sure am, the camp is weird, so many people gone." Nico said.

"I know it seems empty without the Ares and minor gods children." I said.

"Yes, but you haven't heard." Nico said.

"Haven't heard what?" I asked worriedly.

"The Aphrodite and Hephaestus kids are not in camp either." Nico said.

"Why not?" I said.

"I hear they went to the camp in Texas, that's all I've heard. I just got in camp about an hour ago." Nico said.

"They joined Hera's camp?" I said dumbfounded.

"It looks that way." Nico said.

We walked to my cabin so I could put my bag away and then we walked to the big house, I needed to talk to Theseus and Chiron. As we walked in the door I saw Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle.

"Percy its good to see you my boy!" Mr. D said.

"It's good to see you to sir." I said not believing that he one, remembered my name and two, he was nice.

"Percy, good to see you son." Chiron said.

"Good to see you as well, sir." I said.

"It looks like you and Nico want to talk to us." Chiron said.

"Yes sir, sorry to interrupt your game." I said.

"No problem my boy, what can we help you with?" Mr. D said.

This nice Mr. D is going to take some getting use to.

"Did the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins really go to Texas?" I asked.

I could see Mr. Ds expression change to sadness and I could tell that this question troubled Chiron just as much.

"Percy, I'm afraid they have. It appears that Aphrodite joined her boyfriend Ares and Hephaestus for whatever reason joined his mother." Chiron said.

"I guess I could see Aphrodite, but Hephaestus, his wife cheats on him with Ares and then he joins them with Hera, who has never cared for him at all. It doesn't make sense." I said.

"I agree my boy, but Hephaestus can be a strange fellow, maybe Hera was finally nice to him and that changed his mind." Mr. D said.

"Where's Theseus, has he heard this news?" I asked.

"Your brother is still on Olympus. He's helping Athena and Zeus with preparations for Hera's next move." Chiron said.

"Zeus thinks that Hera is going to start a war between the gods, doesn't he?" Nico asked.

"Nico, my dear cousin, that's what we're all worried about." Mr. D said.

I'm definitely having trouble getting use to the new Mr. D.

"Percy and Nico, go back to your cabins and get ready for lunch. We are so happy that summer is here our current camp roster as you can tell is pretty sparse. We are going to make this a great summer and we are not going to get distracted by this family squabble." Chiron said.

"Alright Chiron, we'll see both of you at lunch." I said as Nico and I walked out the door and headed for our cabins.

"Family squabble he says." Nico said.

"More like family warfare, I'm afraid. See you at lunch!" I said as Nico headed for his cabin and I entered mine.

I hope this year will be alright, but after the conversation with Chiron and Mr. D, I have a bad feeling about this summer, a bad feeling indeed. I was getting ready for lunch when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and no one was there, but before I could close the door someone or something tackled me and knocked me on the floor. No one was there, then I remembered, "Annabeth take off that cap, I know its you!" I said trying to sound upset.

Then all of a sudden Annabeth appeared in front of me with her cap in her hand. She was standing in front of me as I was still sitting on the floor. I stood up and brushed myself off. She was grinning at me with that smile that could just make me melt. My feigned expression of anger immediately changed to a broad smile.

"Hello wise girl!" I said.

"Hello seaweed brain" She said as she jumped in my arms and gave me a big kiss. I lost my balance and we both fell on my bunk. Annabeth was laying on top of me and I couldn't help but blush fiercely.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm o.k." I said.

Then the bell from the mess hall rang.

"Time for lunch, let's go." She said.

We both stood up and I grabbed her hand. We both ran out of my cabin and headed for the mess hall. We slowed down as we got closer to the mess hall and I explained everything that happened so far.

"They're really not here?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that the Aphrodite and Hephaestus kids are not coming this year." I said.

"I expected as much from the Ares kids and the children of the minor gods, but not from those two cabins." Annabeth said.

As we walked into the mess hall I could see other campers wave at us and smile. I walked Annabeth over to the Athena table and said hello to my brothers step-children.

"Percy good to see you." Malcolm said. Malcolm was now about fifteen years old and he had grown incredibly he was only about three inches shorter than me now and he had a really good athletic build.

"Malcolm, your looking good, work out this year?" I asked.

"Yeah, Theseus taught me some swimming lessons and I joined my swim team at school." Malcolm said.

"Good for you. I hope your good because I could use a swim partner for my morning swims." I said.

"I'm with you." Malcolm said.

"Good!" I said as I kissed Annabeth on the cheek and walked over to my table. It was always lonely there but it was my table.

After the campers picked up their food and made their offering, Theseus appeared in a bright light before the tables. Everyone cheered when they saw him.

"Thank you, young heroes. As your camp leader I want to welcome you all back to Camp Half Blood. Even though everyone is aware of our recent enrollment issues, I want to ensure each and everyone of you that we will continue with camp and we plan on making this the best summer yet. So with that said I want all of you to enjoy your lunch and dinner tonight, but early tomorrow we start training." Theseus said. When he finished he walked over to my table and sat down next to me and gave me a big hug.

"Good to see you little brother, it looks like you grew another inch this year. You only got about two to go before you tie me." Theseus said.

"Theseus, it is so good to see you! I'm really worried about camp and the Olympian Council." I said.

"Well I wish I could tell you not to worry, but that would be a lie. Hera is definitely stirring up trouble." Theseus said.

Suddenly as if on cue Apollo appears in the middle of the mess hall holding a young dark haired girl, she was probably fifteen but I couldn't get a good look at her. She was clearly in bad shape, blood was pooling where they stood.

"Thalia!" I heard Annabeth yell and then I realized it was Thalia. Theseus and I ran to help her and Apollo.

"Apollo what happened?" Theseus asked.

"I don't know, I was just going to stop by and see what my sister and her ladies were up to and when I appeared in their camp everyone was dead and Artemis was gone. I found Thalia lying under one of the tents. She is still alive, but just barely." Apollo said.

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" I said. Apollo nodded and disappeared. I saw Chiron run toward the infirmary and Mr. D disappeared. Then I felt Theseus's hand on my shoulder and we disappeared. We reappeared in the infirmary and then I notice that Annabeth had transported with us. We all ran into the room where Thalia was and watched Apollo and one of his sons help her. It took them at least two hours to stabilize her condition. By then we were all in the waiting room. I held Annabeth and tried to reassure her.

"Thalia is strong she will make it." I said.

"Percy, I'm so scared for her." Annabeth said.

"I know, me too." I said as Nico ran into the room.

"I heard about Thalia, how is she?" He asked.

Apollo walked out of the intensive care, he looked tired, which is something because Apollo never looks tired.

"She is stable, she is going to be alright, but she will be in the infirmary for at least two weeks if not longer." Apollo said.

"Apollo, thank you for saving her." Annabeth said as she gave him a big hug.

"Your welcome and watch it, you'll make Percy jealous." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Did she say anything about what happened?" Theseus asked as Chiron and Mr. D walked up next to us.

"Yes she did and your not going to like it." Apollo said.

"Ares did this didn't he?" Theseus asked.

"Yes, but he wasn't alone." Apollo said ominously.

"Who was with him?" Chiron asked.

"It appears that Hera and her son have joined forces with the remaining titans." Apollo said.

"Alright, which ones?" Mr D asked.

"All of them! Everyone except Kronos and Oceanus" Apollo said.

"She saw the ten remaining titans?" Annabeth asked.

"Not exactly, she saw Atlas and Hyperion, but she heard Prometheus say that they needed to get back to the remaining titans and their queen." Apollo said.

"Their queen!" I said.

"He meant Hera didn't he?" Annabeth asked.

"Your definitely quick like your mom, yes he meant Hera. It looks like they are trying to capture each Olympian when they are separated from the rest." Apollo said.

"Divide and conquer, the oldest military strategy in the book." Chiron said.

"It works thats why its the oldest." Theseus said.

"I'm afraid we have some more bad news Apollo, it appears that Hephaestus and Aphrodite have joined them as well." Chiron said.

"What? How do you know?" Apollo asked.

"Their children are not here and our spies near Hera's camp in Texas said that they saw many of them there." Theseus said.

"We have spies?" I asked.

"We do now." Chiron said.

"I need to get back to Olympus and warn the others. Theseus, you and Dionysus need to watch your backs they would love to capture both of you as well." Apollo said as he disappeared into a bright light.

"I feel sorry for Apollo, he looks calm and collected, but I know he is worried sick about his sister." Theseus said.

"Should we talk to Rachel and ask for a prophecy and a quest?" I asked.

"Not yet Percy, we need more information before I risk any of you." Theseus said, then he nodded to Chiron and disappeared in a golden light.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious seaweed brain, he went to Olympus to gather more information." Annabeth said as she elbowed me in the ribs. Then Chiron and Mr. D left the infirmary as well.

"Well wise girl, I think we need to stay here and look after Thalia until Theseus returns." I said.

"I'll stay with you if you don't mind?" Nico asked.

"Alright, but don't get in our way dead boy!" Annabeth asked.

"Like I would be caught dead between you two and your raging hormones." Nico said with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly the infirmary door shot open and I could see someone stumble in through the door and collapse on the floor. It was Clarisse and she looked horrible. Annabeth and I carried her to the intensive care unit, but before we reached it Clarisse said, "I tried to stop them, but too many, too strong." I sent Nico to get Chris Rodriguez, I knew he would want to see her. My only concern was why was she here and what happened to her? I knew the answer would come soon, but I hoped it would be soon enough to make a difference.

_**I hoped you liked this start to "The Queen's Revenge." I expect this to be a several chapter story and probably the longest one I have done so far.**_


	2. Preparing for War

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 2: Preparing for War

**Theseus's POV**

I appeared in the middle of the thrown room on Olympus and the first person I saw was Athena. She ran across the room and hugged me fiercely, but she stopped when she sensed my concern.

"What's wrong?" Athena said.

"I guess Apollo told you about Artemis?" I asked.

"Yes, it's terrible!" Athena said as she held my hand tightly. She walked with me to our thrones. We sat down just as Zeus and Poseidon walked into the room.

"Theseus, I'm glad your alright, son!" Poseidon said as he hugged me tightly.

"Yes, good to see you my boy, but I can tell your not here for a social call." Zeus said.

"No, uncle I'm not. I know that Athena knows what happened, but have you spoken to Apollo yet?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen him today." Zeus said.

"Well, you both need to sit down I have terrible news." I said.

I told Poseidon and Zeus the entire story as Athena held my hand for support. I knew Zeus would be incredibly upset by Artemis's kidnapping and Thalia's injury. I was right, of course.

"Damn her, I will make her pay for hurting my children!" Zeus said.

"Easy brother, you know Hera would love for you to do something rash, actually I think she's counting on it." Poseidon said.

"Poseidon is right father, Hera and her minions would love to get you by yourself, they want to pick us all off one at a time." Athena said.

"Percy and Annabeth have asked for a prophecy and a quest, but I told them to wait until we have more information. I do not want to put any of our heroes in danger until we know what's happening." I said.

"I agree father, we can't risk more lives until we have all the information." Athena said.

"As usual daughter you are correct and Theseus I know now that putting you in charge of the camp was a great idea." Zeus said.

"Thank you uncle, I just wish my tenure as leader was under better circumstances." I said.

"Well, if the titans have joined her and that includes Atlas, then whose holding up the sky." Poseidon asked.

"Well, I have that information. A spy of ours in San Francisco has stated that Hera and Prometheus freed Atlas by creating massive celestial bronze pillars to hold up the sky." I said.

"This spy network that you have son, how extensive is it?" Poseidon asked.

"It's large enough to keep us posted on certain locations, but it was useless in foretelling the attack on the huntresses, I'm afraid." I said.

"Theseus is right, our spies can only watch certain locations like the camp in Texas for instance. Unless we have an insider who can travel along with the enemy we are not going to know more about specific surprises or strategy." Athena said.

"You don't have anyone in their ranks as a spy?" Zeus asked.

"I have one, but she has not contacted me in two weeks, I'm afraid that she has been compromised." I said.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the thrown room and Dionysus appeared in front of us.

"Lord Zeus, I'm afraid that I have additional bad news to report." Dionysus said.

"What is it?" Zeus asked impatiently.

"Clarisse LaRue daughter of Ares was found injured in camp, it appears that she was horribly attacked and was barely able to make it to camp." Dionysus said.

Everyone stood from their thrones, except me, then I said, "Thank the gods she is still alive!"

"What she is a traitor like her father." Zeus said.

"No she's not, she is the spy I was talking about." I said, there was stunned silence in the room, even Dionysus was shocked.

"Why would she betray her father?" Athena asked.

"She did not agree with her father and she has never been that close to him." I said.

"She was helping us, she's the one that told us about Aphrodite and Hephaestus joining forces with Hera." I said.

"I need to get back to camp, I need to speak with her to see what happened and to see if she has any important information. Uncle, I think for the time being it would be best if the council members and our other allied gods stay either on Olympus or at Camp Half Blood." I said.

"Your right of course, but is camp safe?" Zeus asked.

"It is, I have reinforced the magic around the barrier to stop titans, Ares and Hera from entering camp. Also, this enchantment excludes all the enemy demigods, except those specific ones like Clarisse who are on our side." I said.

"Good, however I will stay in Atlantis for the time being. With Oceanus gone I think Atlantis is safe." Poseidon said as he disappeared in a sea green mist.

"Theseus I will accompany you and Dionysus to camp." Athena said.

"That would make me very happy." I said as we both stepped down from our thrones and stood next to Dionysus.

"One last thing uncle." I said.

"Yes, Theseus." Zeus said.

"Please keep Apollo and Hermes from doing anything rash. I know both of them will want to rescue Artemis, but until we know where she is and the strength of their defenses, any rescue attempt will play directly into Hera's hands." I said.

"I understand, I will do my best to restrain them. Please keep me informed on Thalia's condition." Zeus said.

I nodded in agreement, then we disappeared in a golden light and appeared in the infirmary. Chiron, Percy, Annabeth and Nico were all sitting in the waiting room. They all looked tired and worried.

"Theseus, mom your back!" Annabeth said as she ran to Athena and gave her a big hug.

Percy ran over to me and shook my hand and said, "Mr. D told you about Clarisse, she's one of the spies isn't she."

"Well, I guess you are getting smarter as you get older little brother, yes Clarisse is or I guess was a spy. How is she?" I said.

As if in answer to my question, Will Solace of the Apollo cabin walked out of the intensive care unit and stood in front of us. Will is usually a happy kid, but he looked exhausted at the moment.

"Clarisse is stable for the moment, Chris Rodriguez is with her. She lost a lot of blood and she has severe lacerations on her abdomen and upper back. The injury that I'm still worried about are those to her back, she needs surgery, she has several vertebrae squeezing her spinal cord and without surgery she will be paralyzed." Will said.

"That's horrible, who can do this surgery?" Percy asked.

"My father can, but ..." Will said trailing off at the end.

"But what?" Annabeth asked.

"Father has ordered all of his children to refrain from assisting any child of Ares." Will said, I could see the embarrassment and shame on his face.

"Its alright Will, Athena and I will have a talk with Apollo. How is Thalia doing?" I said.

"She's better, she can have a limited number of visitor's, no more than four!" Will said.

"Chiron and Dionysus, please see to the campers, it is almost dinner time." I said.

"Will do!" Chiron said and I saw a nod in agreement from Dionysus as they exited the infirmary.

"Will, thank you for looking after my little sister, now I think you need to go get some rest." Athena said as she placed her hand on Will's shoulder.

"Yes, Lady Athena, thank you." Will said as he walked out of the infirmary.

Athena, Percy, Annabeth and I walked into the intensive care unit. I could see Clarisse through a window in a closed door. She looked terrible and Chris was with her, I felt sorry for the kid I knew that he loved Clarisse and I could understand the hurt he was feeling. We finally made it to Thalia's room and entered. She was sleeping, but slowly woke up as she heard us enter. She had tears in her eyes when she saw Annabeth and Percy.

"It's going to be alright Thalia." Annabeth said trying to reassure her friend.

"No, its not, they're all dead. I couldn't save them. I couldn't save Artemis." Thalia said, her voice was ragged and I could tell it hurt her to speak.

"We will get Artemis back and we will stop Hera and her allies, I promise." I said.

"You can't promise something like that Theseus, you don't know how strong they are." Thalia said.

"I will save her!" I said, I was tired of people blaming themselves for the actions of that witch Hera. Everyone stared at me in disbelief and they were all a little afraid of the look on my face and the tone in my voice.

"I'm sorry Thalia, I'm just upset that's all, you need your rest. Your father is worried about you, when your ready let us know and we will iris message him for you. Alright?" I said.

Thalia looked at me for a moment, the fear in her eyes subsided and a small smile came to her face when she said, "Can the brain and kelp head stay for a while?"

I laughed, it felt good to do that. "Yes, but not too long." I said as Athena and I walked out the door. When we entered the hallway I knew I would get an ear full.

"Theseus what was that in there you scared her. You scared all of us. People count on you to be stable, to be you. I count on you please don't let your anger get the best of you." Athena said as she held onto my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take Thalia blaming herself, it wasn't her fault I should have told Artemis and the huntresses to stop their hunts for a while. I knew Hera was up to something and I let Artemis go on hunting like nothing was wrong." I said, when I finished I could see the anger in Athena's eyes subside, it was replaced with love and concern.

"Theseus, you like your brother suffer from the fatal flaw of extreme loyalty and caring for others. I thought it to be a fatal flaw, but its not, you and Percy have shown me that it can be a weakness, but more importantly it can be a great strength. One that has defeated enemies time and again. You can't tell the future, you didn't know what Hera was planning and you know that you couldn't stop Artemis from going anyway. Stop beating yourself and others up over this, we need you focused." Athena said.

"As always my love, your right. I will save my anger for the fight to come and I do not need to be an oracle to tell that a war is on its way." I said.

"Can you wait her for me, I need to try to talk to Clarisse?" I asked.

"I will wait." Athena said.

I entered Clarisse's room and Chris jumped in surprise. "How is she Chris?" I asked.

"She hasn't regained consciousness since I've been here, sir." Chris said.

"I'm sorry my boy, she is strong, she will recover." I said trying to reassure him.

"I'm scared sir." Chris said.

"I know, your a good boyfriend, she will need you by her side in order to recover." I said.

"I will stay for as long as it takes." Chris said.

"When she wakes up, please call me, I need to talk to her its incredibly important." I said.

"I will sir!" Chris said, I put my hand on his shoulder, smiled and then exited the room. It was hard to see these young people injured and grieving, the memories of all the wars of my past came back in a flood of emotion. I guess I didn't notice the tears running down my cheeks until I saw Athena.

"What's wrong my love?" Athena asked concerned.

"Sorry, I guess seeing all these young heroes hurt and grieving has gotten to me a little. It reminds me of all the wars that I lived through. I'll be alright, I'm just surprised that these long buried emotions are still so strong." I said.

"Theseus, you are the strongest person I know, but your emotions are one of your greatest strengths and sometimes your greatest weakness. I will always be here to help you." Athena said as she reached up and kissed me. Instantly all of the bad emotions faded and all I could feel was my love for Athena and that was certainly all I needed.

As we exited the intensive care unit, Nico ran up to us and said, "Theseus can I have permission to leave camp to tell my father what's going on?" Nico asked.

"Nico, you have my permission, please be careful and go straight to your father, no side trips, alright?" I said.

"Yes, sir!" Nico said as he ran into a shadow and disappeared.

"Its good to know that the big three are on our side, but I do not believe it gives us the advantage that it once did. The remaining titans are incredibly strong and then add four former Olympians and the minor gods, we're in trouble I'm afraid." I said.

"I agree and don't forget they have their own demigod camp and they will attack using that force as well." Athena said.

"I know, I hoped that demigod against demigod battles would have ended with the battle of Manhattan." I said.

"Unfortunately, Hera cares very little for mortals or demigods. She will use them as a weapon with no concern for they're safety or feelings." Athena said.

"I know Ares can be a total fool, but I thought he at least cared for his children a little, instead he's going to let Hera destroy them in her war." I said.

"Unfortunately my brother has always carried grudges and let his temper sway his better judgement. He has never listened to me or any of his other sisters or brothers. He always followed Hera blindly, even though it might be against his best interests." Athena said.

Suddenly Apollo appeared in front of us and he looked pissed.

"Where is that brat of Ares? She will tell me where my sister is or I'll blast her to Tartarus." Apollo said angrily.

"Apollo, please calm down Clarisse has been hurt terribly, she is unconscious." Athena said trying to calm her brother.

"Apollo she was one of our spies, she's on our side." I said.

"I don't care she will tell me where Artemis is." Apollo said as he motioned toward the door. He stopped as he saw me standing in front of the door.

"Theseus get the Hades out of my way, I'm warning you." Apollo said, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Apollo, listen to yourself, your a healer this isn't like you." I said trying to talk sense to him.

"Get out of my way!" Apollo said as he hit me with a force blast so strong that I flew through the outer doors of the infirmary and landed in the courtyard in the middle of camp. I felt terrible as I lay on the ground. My head was spinning a little, but then my focus reasserted itself and I flew back into the infirmary at incredible speed. Apollo was walking toward the intensive care units door, but before he could I grabbed him around the neck in a choke hold and then I forcibly pulled him into the courtyard. As we exited the infirmary I twisted the arm that was around his neck and pushed him with my other hand. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"If you weren't one of my best friends I would have beaten you to a bloody pulp. I will not let you hurt her, get that through your thick head cousin." I said angrily.

Apollo just sat on the ground he was clearly stunned by the anger emanating off me.

"I need to talk to her Theseus. You will not stop me." Apollo said, his anger was clearly building and I could tell it clouded his better judgement.

Athena ran out of the infirmary and stood between us, "Both of you stop with the testosterone show, you are best friends, please stop!" She yelled.

"I would be happy to if your brother would listen to reason and stop being such a hot head. I would expect this from Ares not him." I said, I was still pissed.

Apollo looked at me and I could tell he was really mad now, I just said he was worse than Ares, "Take that back, I'm nothing like Ares, you dirty sea spawn!" Apollo said as he knocked Athena to the ground and ran toward me. When I saw him hit Athena, I lost what little control of my temper that was left.

As Apollo reached me he tried to hit me, I dodged his blow. Before he could react to my movements I hit him in the jaw with a terrible upper cut that lifted him about twenty feet off the ground. As he came back to the ground I grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the stomach, he spit up gold ichor and I threw him back on the ground hard. He laid on ground rolling in pain, I walked toward him, but suddenly Athena was standing in front of me, she raised her hand to me and I stopped.

"Theseus enough!" Athena yelled.

She walked over to Apollo and knelt down next to her brother, he was breathing hard and he looked terrible.

"Apollo grow up, your not going to bother Clarisse and if you know whats good for you, you'll leave Theseus alone." Athena said.

"I can take your husband, he's not that tough!" Apollo said, then he looked at me and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Apollo, if you want to talk to Clarisse, heal her and she will tell us all she knows, but she isn't the bad guy." Athena said. I saw Apollo look at Athena and I could see the anger drain out of his eyes and face as he stared into his sisters eyes. Then I could see the pain and fear in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll help her, I just want Artemis back, she's my twin sister." Apollo said as he began to cry. Athena held her brother and hugged him until he stopped crying. Then she helped him stand up and walked with him over to where I was standing.

When Apollo was standing in front of me he looked into my eyes and I could tell that he felt guilty now.

"Theseus, I'm sorry, I'm worried about Artemis thats all, please forgive me!" Apollo said as he extended his hand toward me.

I looked at him and then I saw Athena staring at me with those piercing gray eyes and I relented. My anger washed away and I remembered the good times that Apollo and I had shared.

"Alright I forgive you, but don't let it happen again." I said as I took his hand.

He smiled at me and said, "Thank you."

Then Athena looked at him and said, "If you ever hit me again I will make sure that you never have to worry about having anymore children."

All of the color drained out of Apollo's face and I couldn't help but laugh, that felt good. We walked back into the infirmary together. I hoped that Apollo could help Clarisse and that she had information that could help all of us.

_**I know, not a lot of action in this one, but this chapter was needed to setup future chapters and I promise more action in future chapters.**_


	3. The War Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 3: The War Begins

**Theseus's POV**

Apollo, Athena and I walked back into the infirmary. Percy and Annabeth ran out of the intensive care unit.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked. Annabeth and Percy stopped in front of us, when they saw Apollo's condition their eyes grew wide and their mouth' dropped open.

"There was a little disagreement." I said.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"Mostly!" Athena said as she looked at Apollo.

Apollo and Athena walked into the intensive care unit, but I stayed outside in the waiting room with Annabeth and Percy.

"Theseus, is Lord Zeus going to allow us to have a quest?" Percy asked.

"Not at the moment. Zeus agreed that we needed more information." I said.

"Is Apollo going to help Clarisse?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, he agreed to help her, but he did it because he wants to know where Artemis was taken." I said.

"Is that so bad, he's going to do it, right?" Percy asked.

"Yes he'll do it, but I'm worried about what he'll do when he finds out about Artemis." I said.

"You think he will rush to save her don't you?" Annabeth asked.

"I am, he's not thinking clearly, I'm afraid he will do something stupid." I said.

As soon as we finished talking Athena exited the intensive care unit with Chris Rodriguez at her side.

"Apollo has begun the operation. His son Austin is assisting him." Athena said as she and Chris sat down next to us. Annabeth and Percy both gave Chris a hug.

"She's strong Chris, she'll pull through." Annabeth said.

"I know, but I still worry." Chris said.

"You wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if you didn't." Percy said.

"By the way, Thalia is talking to Zeus at the moment, she asked me to Iris Message him for her." Athena said.

"Good, I know Zeus will be happy that she's feeling better." I said.

The five of us waited for hours for the operation to be over. I saw Percy walk up to one of the windows and stare up into the night sky. Then he suddenly ran outside. The rest of us got up and ran after him.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"The sky, I can't find the moon, it's suppose to be a full moon tonight." Percy said.

I saw Annabeth look at her watch and I saw her whisper to Athena.

"Annabeth, Athena you know something, what's going on?" I asked impatiently.

"Percy is right, there should be a full moon tonight." Annabeth said.

"Alright, but why are you two whispering?" I asked.

"Don't you see, Artemis is captured and she controls the moon's path through the sky. Someone else is controlling the moon now." Athena said.

I felt like I got hit in the stomach. Of course that's why they captured her and then I remembered something important. I ran back inside the infirmary and then I made my way into the intensive care unit. I couldn't find Apollo, then I ran into Austin. He was working on Clarisse who was clearly out of surgery and recovering. She was still unconscious.

"Austin, where is your father?" I demanded.

"Sir, he left, he said that he had an important task to perform." Austin said.

I was not happy about that, but there was nothing I could do about it now. The others finally caught up to me. They stood behind me as I spoke with Austin.

"How is Clarisse?" I asked.

"She's doing much better. The surgery was a success. She's going to be just fine." Austin said proudly.

"That's great news!" I said. I could feel the collective sigh of relief from those behind me.

"Did she ever regain consciousness?" I asked.

"Yes sir, for a minute or two after the surgery. She woke up still out of it, but when she saw Apollo her eyes got big and she whispered something to him and then fell back to sleep." Austin said.

"How long after that did he leave?" I said, the fear and apprehension welling up inside of me.

"Oh, I guess a minute or two after, why?" Austin asked.

"Its nothing, just take care of her." I said.

"Will do sir." Austin said.

I walked past those behind me and made my way to the waiting room. I was scared, really scared. Apollo just endangered all of us and he knew a war was coming.

"Theseus, what's wrong?" Athena said, running to catch up to me.

"He did it, he went after her." I said.

I could see by the look of dread on her face that Athena knew exactly what I meant.

"He's going straight into a trap and we have know way to help him or stop him." I said.

"That fool, even after we told him what would happen." Athena said, I could feel the anger toward her brother well up inside her.

"That's not the worst." I said. By that time Percy and Annabeth had caught up to us.

"What do you mean?" Athena said.

"You remember when I told you about changing the defenses and reinforcing them?" I asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Apollo?" Athena asked.

"Well, Apollo helped me reinforce the camp's protective barrier. Now the fleece relies almost entirely on sun light to help power the barrier." I said. I felt completely sick to my stomach.

"Great Olympus!" Athena said.

"What's wrong with that?" Percy asked.

"Seaweed brain, remember the moon?" Annabeth asked.

I could almost see the light go on behind Percy's eyes as he realized what was happening.

"You mean if Apollo is captured, then they will stop the sun from traveling across the sky?" Percy asked.

"I'm afraid so and that will leave camp open for a direct assault, the protective barrier would be weakened. The enemy could attack from all sides without warning." I said.

"Then we need to be ready." Athena said.

"I will call a war council meeting tonight at the big house, Percy and Annabeth go talk to the other cabin leaders, we will meet in the big house first thing in the morning, six sharp." I said.

"Yes, sir." They both said as they left the infirmary.

"I will go to Olympus to speak with my father." Athena said and then she disappeared in a golden light.

That left me standing in the infirmary, I knew what we had to do, but it still didn't make me like it. I walked to the big house, yeah I know I could transport myself there, but I needed to think and walking was the next best thing to swimming. I knew I would be up late with Chiron and Dionysus. We had a lot to discuss.

The next morning came sooner than I would have liked, the good thing about being a god or immortal is that sleep isn't needed. Chiron, Dionysus and I were up all night planning for the battle we knew would arrive soon. At six the cabin leaders came into the big house and sat around the large meeting table in the great room. Of course Percy and Annabeth were there. Will Solace from the Apollo cabin was there. So was Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin as well as Travis and Conner Stoll from the Hermes cabin. Lastly, Chris Rodriguez from the Dionysus cabin came in late, he looked like he had been up all night in the infirmary.

"Thank you all for coming, I know we're missing Nico, but he is still in the underworld with his father." I said.

"I assume that Annabeth and Percy have filled all of you in on the coming battle." Chiron said. The cabin leaders all nodded their heads in unison.

"Good, we have a lot to prepare for. You all know that when the Texas camp attacks us we will be hopelessly outnumbered. The only way we can survive is to do the one thing that the enemy would never expect us to do. We have to abandon camp." I said, there was a hushed silence around the table, everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"Lord Theseus you can't be serious." Will said.

"Will, Theseus is correct in his assessment, we cannot survive this fight. If we all stay and fight many will die." Chiron said.

"I can't believe that we are going to quit and where would we go?" Percy said.

"Now don't mistake leaving camp with quitting. We will have to leave some behind to fight the enemy. We have to give the majority of camp the time they need to relocate." I said.

"Alright, so some of us will have to volunteer to stay behind to give the rest of camp a chance, but that still doesn't explain where we'll will go." Annabeth said.

"We will relocate camp on a small island just off the coast. This island is known to only two people, Percy and myself." I said.

"That's right, we found it at the end of last summer during one of our longer swims. It is a perfect place to setup a temporary base." Percy said.

"Correct, the one place the enemy is vulnerable is the sea. With Oceanus dead, Poseidon is the undisputed ruler of the sea and with Percy and I on the island it will be extremely difficult for the enemy to approach the island. I said.

"How are we suppose to relocate the entire camp to the island with supplies no less?" Travis asked.

"With a lot of help from Poseidon!" I said. Everyone smiled when I said that.

"Dad has agreed to help us." Percy said.

"Of course and I already went to the island last night, I have a good idea where to setup our new base." I said.

"Then how do we help?" Annabeth asked.

"I need plans developed for battle, transportation, and base development." I said.

"Battle planning will consist of one-third of the Athena cabin, half the Hermes cabin and half of the Apollo cabin." Chiron said.

"Transportation planning will consist of one-third Athena cabin, half the Hermes cabin, half the Demeter cabin." Dionysus said.

"Base development planning will consist of one-third the Athena cabin, the entire Dionysus cabin, one-half of the Apollo cabin and one-half of the Demeter cabin." I said.

"Who will be in charge of each operation?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth you will be in charge of base development. Percy you will be in charge of transportation." I said.

"Who will be in charge of the battle plan implementation?" Annabeth asked.

"I will." I said.

"Isn't that a little unusual, sir?" Chris asked.

"It is, but I plan on leading the battle plan personally." I said.

"Theseus you can't be serious!" Percy said.

"I'm deadly serious, I will not risk any of you on what amounts to a suicide mission." I said.

"Besides Theseus will not be fighting alone, Dionysus and I will be fighting along side him." Chiron said.

"You will need demigod help to make it work." Annabeth said.

"We will have demigod help, but I will not choose my best leaders to stay behind. You all have your assignments for now. Chiron, Dionysus and I will choose those who will help us fight the battle. Do I make myself clear?" I said.

I could see the pained looks on each of their faces, but they grudgingly accepted my order and nodded in the affirmative.

"Good, go and start your plans, we meet in the mess hall in four hours. I want your plans by then. Does everyone understand?" I asked.

"Yes sir" They all said in unison.

"Good you are all dismissed." I said. Everyone got up and left, even Percy and Annabeth. I thought that they might try and stay behind, but they relented when they saw the serious look on my face.

When everyone left the room, Chiron, Dionysus and I continued our discussion.

"So Poseidon is going to send us some transportation?" Dionysus asked.

"Yes, it might be a little unusual, but the first transportation units will arrive in six hours." I said.

"We are cutting the planning and implementation pretty short aren't we?" Chiron said. He saw me walk over to the window and look towards the sky.

"I don't believe we have a lot of time. Look!" I said as I pointed to the sky. It is after seven in the morning and sunrise was thirty minutes ago, do you see the sun?" I asked.

Chiron and Dionysus looked out the window and it still looked dark outside, although there was a little light, the sun was not visible in the sky at all.

"They've captured him?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Apollo has been captured as we feared." I said.

"Dionysus, please go talk to Austin with the Apollo cabin, I need him to prepare our two injured demigods for transport." I said.

"Understood!" Dionysus said as he disappeared in a purple mist.

Chiron and I were busy planning for the battle. The four hours went by quickly and at eleven in the morning we met with the camp leaders in the mess hall.

"Good to see everyone again. Let's review your plans." I said.

We spent the next hour reviewing the plans for all three phases of our upcoming operation.

"Good, our plan for transportation and base development are complete. Percy please work with your assigned team to implement transportation. Poseidon's transportation assistance will be arriving on the beach within the hour." I said.

"Will do, I'm on it." Percy said as he ran out of the mess hall to muster his team and implement his plan.

"Annabeth, get your team together and start your preparations. Remember your timing is critical as Percy and his team will be providing the transportation for your efforts, get going." I said.

"Yes, sir." Annabeth said as she ran out of the mess hall in order to implement her plans.

"Chris and Katie go and organize your cabins for departure." I said.

"Yes sir." They said at the same time and ran out of the mess hall toward their cabins.

That left Travis, Conner and Will in the mess hall.

"You three and a select group of heroes will help Chiron, Dionysus and I implement the battle plan. First, have you assigned a hero from each of your cabins to organize for departure." I said.

"Yes, sir we have." They all said together.

Then Malcolm ran in to the mess hall.

"Theseus you ordered me here?" Malcolm asked.

"Did you assign someone to take your place in organizing your cabin for departure? I asked.

"Yes sir." Malcolm said.

"Good, Malcolm you will be helping us implement the battle plan." I said.

"I'm honored sir." Malcolm said.

Chiron, Dionysus and I spent the next hour going over the additions to the battle plan that our planner's put together. We needed to make some major adjustments because the plan I had in mind would be a lot different and much less costly in demigod lives. However, it would still be very costly. In the end we created an entirely new battle plan, I assigned my small group to implement the plan.

Percy and Annabeth implemented their parts of the operation flawlessly. The transportation arrived, it consisted of fifty hippocampi, ten blue whales, fifty sperm whales and thirty sharks for defense. We also used the pegasi as transportation as well. By the time it was seven in the afternoon everyone had been transported to the island and base development was well on its way. The only heroes still in camp were the battle plan implementers. In addition ten other heroes were handpicked to assist.

"We are all set sir." Malcolm said as he walked up to Chiron and I.

"Good, my boy." I said as I put my hand on Malcolm's shoulder.

The rest of my team gathered around Chiron and I. Dionysus walked up behind them and before they could even react Dionysus disappeared in a purple cloud taking my team with them.

"You know they're not going to be happy about that?" Chiron said.

"I know, but too many demigods are going to be hurt today, I do not want the ones that are still loyal to us to be included in those numbers." I said. I did not like my plan because many young heroes would be injured or worse die this evening.

"Theseus, its not your fault, you have made the best of a bad situation. No one blames you." Chiron said. I could tell that he was sad that this battle would happen. I know he still carried guilt for all the demigods killed during the previous battles with the titans.

Dionysus reappeared in front of us. He walked over and placed a hand on Chiron's shoulder and I saw the surprised look on Chiron's face as he dissolved into a purple mist with Dionysus.

"Good-bye my friend, I could not let you stay to see what I'm about to do." I said out loud to nobody. I walked up to the hill where the big house stood and passed Rachel's cave. I'm glad Percy saw to her transport early on, she did not need to see any of this battle or preparation. Even though she was the oracle she was still a mortal and not a demigod. Suddenly I heard the sound of distant marching and I prepared myself for the battle to come. This was it, the start of the war, but it wouldn't start the way the enemy wanted. I smiled as I thought about the surprises they were about to confront, then I said out loud to nobody, "Hera, I hope your watching because your going to get an eyeful, you witch!"

_**Sorry no action in this one, I guess I fibbed a little last chapter, but I promise there will be action next chapter.**_


	4. A Slight Change in Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 4: A Slight Change in Plans

**Theseus's POV**

As the enemies forces slowly made their way to the edge of Camp Half Blood I could tell that they would arrive over the hill by Thalia's tree. The fleece had already been removed to the island by Percy and Annabeth. I was still standing on the hill by the big house, our plans were working perfectly. The big house was the only building with the lights on and what appeared to be shadows moving behind the windows. The enemy would suspect that the campers were all at the big house, trying to use it as a fortress. The enemy would try at all costs to get there. Then I saw the first enemy forces rise above the hill and pass Thalia's tree. A new and desperate plan came to my mind when I saw who was leading the enemy, it was Ares. If this plan worked I could keep the demigods from getting hurt and still direct a terrible blow to Hera's forces, if it failed, well I didn't want to think about that.

I disappeared from the hill and reappeared in the middle of camp. I knew Ares had seen me. Then I saw his forces come up over the hill and I froze. Standing behind him were five hundred demigods all clad in celestial bronze armor. As they made their way behind Ares, they took position on is right side. Then suddenly from behind them came hundreds upon hundreds of monsters of all sizes. Some of these monsters I had never seen before and others like the Hydra and the Chimera I knew all too well. They took position on the left side of Ares. I saw Ares eyes flash red as he looked down towards me and then I put my new plan in motion.

"Ares I have a proposition for you!" I yelled.

"If your god enough for it!" I added.

That got his attention, his eyes burned with hate and he suddenly materialized in front of me.

"Theseus, what keeps me from ordering this camp destroyed?" Ares said.

"I propose a cease fire." I said.

"A cease fire, what is the proposition then?" Ares asked, I could see that his interest was peaked.

"If you fight me in single combat, I will surrender the camp and everything that's in it to you without a fight." I said.

"Well, what do you get if you win?" Ares asked.

"You will let my campers and everyone in our camp leave unharmed." I said.

"What do I get if I win?" Ares asked.

"Me and the all the demigods still in camp, we will surrender to you without a fight." I said.

"Why do you think I would agree to these terms?" Ares said.

"You don't really want my campers, you want to make sure that we do not have a place to train or a place to organize attacks against your forces. I also know that if we fight many demigods will die and that includes your children." I said.

I could tell that he was thinking hard about this proposal and then I saw a grin develop on his face.

"Alright I agree to your terms." Ares said.

"With one addition!" A voice said from behind the group of monsters. A figure walked out from behind the monsters and came our way. It was Atlas.

"I wish I could say it was good to see you Atlas." I said with disgust in my voice.

"Ah, Theseus we finally meet I have heard so much about you." Atlas said.

"What is your addition uncle?" Ares asked.

"Oh, my boy I think you and I should fight Theseus, he has already bested you twice, remember!" Atlas said as he smiled with an evil grin. I could see the anger on Ares face, but he didn't push Atlas.

"Agreed uncle, Theseus do you agree to this addition?" He asked.

"I do, first you must promise on the Styx regarding our terms." I said.

"I, Ares agree to allow camp half blood's campers to leave without a fight and I will let Theseus leave as well if he bests Atlas and I in combat, I swear on the River Styx." Ares said.

"I, Theseus agree that my campers will not attack in defense of their camp, I will surrender the camp in its current condition. If I lose in combat to Ares and Atlas, I and my campers will remain as their prisoner, I swear on the River Styx." I said.

"Good, prepare your self Theseus." Atlas said.

Suddenly I began to glow and when the light subsided I was dressed in my best armor with my sword at my side and my club strapped to my back.

"Your ready then." Ares said.

The three of us walked down to open courtyard in the middle of camp and then we faced off.

"Let the fight begin!" Ares yelled.

Ares lunged at me with his sword and I easily block it. Atlas lunged as well with his axe and I easily blocked it. Then they both decided to attack all at once, so I held my sword in my right hand and my club in the other hand. Using both of my weapons I was easily able to block their assaults. I could see that both of them were getting tired of this pointless display. They both stopped in front of me and raised their hands motioning for me to hold.

"Theseus, there is no use we are all too easily matched with weapons. Let's put our weapons away and fight hand to hand then." Ares said as Atlas nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you first." I said.

Atlas and Ares weapons disappeared and then I made my weapons disappear as well.

The fight began again, Ares ran toward me, I sidestepped his punch and kicked him in the abdomen. Then I elbowed him hard in the back sending him face down on the ground. He was clearly out of breath and he was rolling in pain. Before I could react Atlas was behind me and he hit me hard in my upper back sending me flying into the wall of the mess hall. My body left an imprint in the wall. My head was spinning a little, but I soon recovered. Atlas pressed his attack trying to hit me again, but I was too fast for him. I easily dodged his blow as his fist hit the mess hall wall. The wall exploded with the force of his punch. Atlas was extremely strong, but I was faster. Before he could react I did a one hundred eighty degree spin and kicked him in the knee, I could hear the snap in his knee that told me that I had broken tendons and ligaments. Before he could react I pushed him with both hands into the wall of the mess hall. The force of the push was enough to collapse the building on top of him. Atlas crawled out of the rubble and howled in pain. He looked at me with complete and utter rage. Suddenly, Ares struck me in the back of the head with a piece of rubble. I remembered then that he always fought dirty. My head was spinning and I fell to the ground. Ares kicked me in the stomach hard and I spat up blood. Before I could recover Atlas jumped on top of me and began to punch me in my ribs and stomach. I was close to losing consciousness, but suddenly I heard a voice, "Get up Theseus use the power I gave you my boy!" At that I felt a surge of power within me and I flew up off the ground with Atlas on my back. We flew straight up until we were a hundred feet off of the ground. I spun around and dove hard for the ground. We both hit with an incredible force but I had made sure that Atlas took most of the impact. He laid on the ground not moving. I then turned my attention to Ares, I could see the fear in his eyes now. Then I noticed my reflection in a window of the mess hall. My eyes were a bright orange now and I had an orange and gold glow around me. Then I remembered Oranos's last words to me. _Use my gift wisely, my boy!_

"What are you?" Ares asked.

"I'm Theseus, the god of heroes and the guy whose going to kick your butt." I said.

I suddenly rushed Ares at incredible speed and punched him in the face. The hit was so hard that Ares flew back against the wall of the infirmary. The impact was so great that the roof of the building collapsed on top of him. Then I saw Atlas stand up, he was in bad shape.

"You both have been defeated keep up your end of the bargain." I said.

"I never swore on the Styx, remember." Atlas said. He then raised his hand, "Prepare for battle." He said.

"No!" Ares said as he crawled out of the rubble. "I promised and he won!" Ares said. He looked terrible, his right arm was broken and he definitely had several broken ribs and he was bleeding from several lacerations. His face was the worst, he clearly had a broken jaw because he could barely talk and both of his eyes were swollen shut.

"I did not promise." Atlas said.

"Why aren't you preparing to strike?" Atlas yelled to the demigod army.

"They only fight on my command." Ares said.

"You do not control my monster army. Monsters attack." Atlas said.

With that command hundreds of monsters poured into the camp. When I saw them I jumped into the air and did something I didn't expect, I flew. I flew toward the big house and got ready to implement our plans. As I landed just in front of the big house I could see the monsters reach the first cabins. As each door was opened the cabins exploded with the force of gallons upon gallons of greek fire. Monsters were running around on fire and exploding. As more and more monsters entered camp and opened a cabin door, the cabin would explode with greek fire. Until finally every cabin had been destroyed. Monsters were on fire or exploding all over camp now. I wish I could say that it was a wonderful sight, but the camp was burning and destroyed. I was the leader of this camp, a camp that had survived for hundreds of years was now destroyed, not by monsters or titans, but by the campers who had lived and trained here. To say it all made me ill was an understatement.

Then I heard Atlas yell, "There he is in front of the house, destroy him!"

The last of the monsters about two hundred ran up the hill toward me. As they came closer I raced into the house leaving the door open. I ran up to the attic and crawled out on the roof. This was our last surprise for the enemy and it would be spectacular. As soon as all of the monsters entered the house, I triggered the remote I was holding. All of the doors in the big house closed and locked. Then as the monsters came into the attic and approached me, I stood up on the roof of the house and pressed the last button on the remote. The house exploded with such force that I was thrown one hundred feet in the air. I did finally managed to collect myself long enough to hover over the house. The house kept exploding as more and more greek fire went off. Lastly, the basement of the big house exploded with the stores of celestial bronze projectiles. Any monster still alive in the house was instantly vaporized by the bronze, then something hard hit me in the back and I dropped from the sky. I caught myself in the air about twenty feet from the ground. I flew over to the beach and then over the ocean. Until I lost consciousness and fell into the sea.

The next morning I woke up in a tent that was clearly designed as an infirmary. I looked around and then I saw her sitting next to me. I knew I wouldn't hear the end of this, but I was prepared.

"Hello my love." I said. I sound terrible I thought.

I saw her face light up with joy, but then I saw the anger in her eyes take over.

"How dare you try to kill yourself like that." Athena said angrily.

"I couldn't let anyone else stay there, it was my responsibility." I said.

"You have friends and family who care about you and that want to help you. You don't have to do it all alone." Athena said.

"I didn't think I needed any help to set off explosive." I said.

"Then why are you in the infirmary?" Athena asked.

"Well, I had a sudden change in plans." I said.

"What change?" She asked. I knew I peaked her interest and not knowing something was Athena's fatal flaw, it would drive her crazy.

I told her the entire story including my fight with Ares and Atlas.

"You fought Ares and Atlas in hand to hand combat?" She asked clearly shocked.

"Yes" I said.

"You won I take it." Athena said.

"I'm here aren't I." I said.

"Why did you do it?" Athena asked.

"I did it to save demigod lives! When I won, the demigods refused to fight and so Atlas ordered the monsters to attack. After that I unleashed our plan as devised." I said.

'You still could have been killed. You have some apologies to make to your friends and family." Athena said. I could tell by now that her anger had subsided. I tried to move to take her hand a huge pain in my back hit me and I screamed. I fell back on my side breathing heavy. Athena was at my side in an instant.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were hit with one of the celestial bronze projectiles. Its lodged in your lower back near your spine and none of the Apollo campers would dare try to take it out." Athena said. She was clearly worried about it and that made me worry.

"Alright, what are we going to do about it?" I asked hopefully.

"One, I'm going to refrain from hitting you upside the head for being so stupidly brave and two, we need to rescue Apollo." Athena said with the first smile I had seen on her face since I awoke.

"Then we need a prophecy and a quest." I said.

"That's why Annabeth and Percy will be here within the hour with Rachel." Athena said.

"I guess I need to stay still then, huh?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You do my love." Athena said as she took my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

As I held her hand I closed my eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness, the first battle had been fought and I wouldn't call it a victory.

_**I know this one was shorter than the last three chapters, but I think there will be more short chapters as I go forward with this story. I hope you enjoy.**_


	5. A Rescue in Need of a Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 5: A Rescue in Need of a Quest

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I ran to the make shift tent that housed our friend Rachel, the oracle. As we entered I heard Rachel yelling at a Hermes camper.

"Be careful with that, do you know how much that cost! Just leave it, I'll take care of it." Rachel said as she pushed the Hermes camper out of the tent.

"Percy, Annabeth it's so good to see you." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I wish this was a social call, but we need to go to the infirmary, we need a prophecy and a quest. My mom wants us there as soon as possible." Annabeth said.

"Well, I can't leave Lady Athena waiting, let's go." Rachel said as the three of us ran out of her tent and headed for the infirmary. As we entered the infirmary we saw Athena exit another room in the tent.

"Mom, we've brought Rachel." Annabeth said as we ran to Athena.

"Good, Rachel it is good to see you again." Athena said with a smile.

"An honor Lady Athena." Rachel said bowing.

"Theseus isn't well is he" I said as I kept feeling a sharp pain in my back.

"Percy what's wrong with you?" Annabeth said as they all looked at me. I doubled over in pain.

"My back just started hurting like Hades." I said.

Then I saw a strange look on Athena's face. I guess Annabeth saw it as well.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Theseus has a piece of a celestial bronze projectile lodged in his lower back." Athena said.

They all three looked at me, with questioning looks on their faces.

"Yes, I can feel when Theseus is in serious danger and when he has serious pain." I barely was able to get the last word out as I fell to my knees in pain.

"Percy, what can we do?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth dear, the only way to save both of them is to rescue Apollo." Athena said.

The pain suddenly subsided and it was like nothing happened. I stood up and stretched feeling tons better.

"Are you alright now?" Rachel asked.

"Much better, it just went away. I feel fine now." I said.

"Good, Rachel we need a prophecy." Athena said.

"Yes, my lady, please state the question." Rachel said.

"How do we free the twins of the sun and moon?" Athena asked.

Suddenly Rachel's eyes glowed green and then she spoke in that strange multiple voice of the oracle and said,

_Children of the big three shall find them_

_A daughter of war shall guide them_

_A daughter of wisdom shall lead them_

_The giver of fire guards them_

_Friendship binds them_

_A sacrifice for love shall free them_

_To regain the balance of day that depends on them_

When Rachel finished. We all stared at each other trying to comprehend the meaning of this prophecy.

"Clearly, _them,_ means Artemis and Apollo, right?" I asked.

"Your right!" Athena said.

"The children of the big three would be Thalia, Nico and Percy." Annabeth said.

"Correct" Athena said.

"The daughter of war would be Clarisse." I said.

"Correct again." Athena said.

"The daughter of wisdom would be you Annabeth, my daughter." Athena said with smile.

"The giver of fire, Prometheus guards them." I said.

"I agree he would be the giver of fire and I doubt he's guarding them alone." Athena said.

"Well Clarisse, Nico, Percy, Thalia and I are all friends, so that binds us." Annabeth said.

"I agree, but I think the prophecy means that to succeed you need to depend on those friendships and make them stronger." Athena said.

"What about that second to last line, what does that mean, I wonder?" I said.

"Well, you and Annabeth are in love, right?" Athena asked.

"Well, I …" I tried to say something but I was a little embarrassed talking to Annabeth's mother about that. Alright, more scared than embarrassed.

"Percy!" Annabeth said with a warning.

"Of course I love her, it's not easy to say it in front of you Athena." I said trying not to sound like a total coward.

"Percy, for someone who can confront Kronos and Oceanus, your afraid of me!" Athena said. She was clearly amused.

"I guess I take after my brother!" I said with a sarcastic smirk on my face.

"Finally, the real Percy Jackson just came forward." Annabeth said. Athena and Annabeth began laughing.

"I hate to break up all of this amusement at my expense, but that last line sounds like we succeed because balancing the day, includes balancing daytime with nighttime, right?" I said.

They both stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Seaweed brain, how did you get so smart all of a sudden?" Annabeth asked. I could tell Athena was interested as well.

"Ask Theseus." I said. I made a face that meant I wasn't going to say anymore.

"Rachel, thank you. You may go back to your quarters my dear." Athena said.

Rachel bowed and gave a quick hug to Annabeth and I. Then she walked out of the infirmary toward her tent.

"Mom, one question. How can we leave with Clarisse and Thalia in the infirmary." Annabeth asked.

"Whose still in the infirmary?" Someone said. We all three turned around to see Thalia dressed in her huntress outfit. She looked as good as new, at least physically.

"Technically, you are!" I said with a smirk.

"Very observant kelp face, maybe there's hope for you after all." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Well, Thalia is clearly better, but I am afraid that there is no way Clarisse will be able to go." Athena said.

"Clarisse is here, where is she?" Thalia said angrily.

"Thalia calm down, Clarisse had nothing to do with the attack on Artemis. She was spying for Theseus and after you arrived she showed up almost dead on the doorstep of the infirmary in camp." Annabeth said.

"What happened to her?" Thalia said, I could tell that our explanation had eliminated her anger towards Clarisse.

"We're not sure, the only person she spoke to was Apollo and then he ran off and got himself captured after that." I said, I was still angry at Apollo, Camp Half Blood was gone partly because of his recklessness.

"Apollo was captured?" Thalia asked.

"I'm afraid so my little sister." Athena said as she walked over and gave Thalia a hug.

"We're all glad that you're better." Athena added.

Then suddenly Chris Rodriguez ran out of Clarisse's room.

"She's awake and she is asking for all of you." Chris said as he ran back into the room.

We all walked into Clarisse's room and Chris was back sitting next to her and holding her hand. Clarisse looked much better. The color had returned to her cheeks and she was clearly alert, but I could tell she was still in a lot of pain.

"Hey Jackson, wipe that stupid smile off your face." Clarisse said. Same old Clarisse.

"I guess your better then, we can leave." I said as I faked turning around to leave.

"Percy stop I need to talk to all of you." Clarisse said. Then I smiled visibly and then I could tell that she figured out that I was faking, because her face turned red.

"Percy, Clarisse stop your bantering." Thalia said angrily.

"Clarisse you need to tell us something." Athena said.

"More than something, everything. Where is Theseus?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm afraid he is in the infirmary and he cannot come to your room at the moment." Athena said, I could tell she was trying not to show how bad Theseus was but she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

'Will he be alright?" Clarisse said. I could see the worry in her face. I forgot how close Theseus and Clarisse had gotten over the last year. He was like the father she never had.

"I'm afraid he needs Apollo in order for him to be alright." Athena said.

"Rachel gave us a prophecy and it says that you will guide us to Apollo and Artemis." I said.

"I can't go with you, I can't even walk." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse, you don't have to walk to guide them, if you know where they are just tell us. We will handle the rest." Athena said.

"Alright, well let me tell all of you the whole story. I agreed to be a spy for Theseus because I did not agree with Ares or my grandmother in their hatred for all of you. So I pretended to join their camp in Texas, father calls it Camp Warrior. I eventually found out that the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins joined them when I spoke to several of those campers and they confirmed the rumors. I'm still stunned that they joined them, but clearly they had. I heard about a secret attack plan against one of the Olympians so I snuck aboard a transport. For some reason demigods were excluded from this attack, that peaked my curiosity. I then found myself in the middle of a battle with Artemis and the huntresses. I tried to lay low and avoid being seen. After the battle everyone was captured, my father made sure no one was killed. He then told his minions to take Artemis away and then he left with them. What he didn't know was that Hyperion was there and that he kept several monsters in reserve and he ordered them to kill the huntresses. I tried to hide as many as I could, but I only managed to hide Thalia before they found me. I barely escaped, but not before I was hit by one of Hyperion's force blasts. I barely made it to camp, thank goodness Artemis and the huntresses were in upstate NewYork at the time, so I wasn't too far from camp." Clarisse said.

Everyone was stunned after Clarisse finished her tale, except for Thalia. Thalia walked over to Clarisse and gave her a very soft hug and then she said, "Thank you for saving my life."

Clarisse looked up at Thalia with tears in her eyes and said, "Your welcome my friend, I only wish I could have saved more."

"Clarisse, you left one important piece of information out, where is Artemis being held?" I said.

"Didn't Apollo tell you?" Clarisse asked.

"No after you told him about the location he ran off and got himself captured." I said.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have told him, I didn't know he would do that, I'm sorry." Clarisse said as she began to cry.

Annabeth walked over and put her hand on Clarisse's shoulder and said, "Clarisse don't beat yourself up, we have a prophecy now and a quest. We need your help. Where are they being held?

"They are being held in San Francisco, on Alcatraz Island." Clarisse said.

Everyone in the room was shocked. They were being held in monster central. Good thing a lot of the monsters were destroyed last night, but I knew that Prometheus would still have a few waiting for us. Suddenly the door to Clarisse's room opened and in came Nico, he looked like hell, no pun intended. His shirt was torn apart revealing his abs, see I knew he had been working out. He had a couple of scratches on his side and his lip was bleeding. I noticed that the first person he saw was Thalia and his eyes lit up. I looked at Thalia and I saw a hint of red on her cheeks. Now what's going on between those two, I thought.

"Did I miss anything?" Nico said. People call me dense, go figure!

_I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, it will set up the coming chapter entitled, "A Flight, a Bird and a Secret."_


	6. A Flight, a Bird and a Secret!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 6: A Flight, a Bird and a Secret!

Percy's POV

"Did I miss anything?" Nico said. People call me dense, go figure.

"Nico, how stupid are you?" Annabeth said clearly annoyed by the idiotic question.

"Why are you calling me stupid?" Nico said.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked.

"The camp infirmary!" Nico said.

"Have you been outside?" I asked.

"Of course not, I shadow traveled directly to the infirmary. I wanted to check on Thalia and Clarisse." Nico said.

"Nico go outside like Percy suggests then come back in." Athena said.

"Yes, Lady Athena." Nico said as he left the room.

"Hey, I have a new name for him, dead head." I said chuckling to myself.

I heard groans all around at my suggestion. Then Nico came in and said, "Hey, when did we start using all these tents?"

"See I told you he's a dead head!" I said as I slapped Nico on the back.

"Thanks a lot Percy!" Nico said.

"Nico, we're not in the old camp. We're on an island off the coast. Camp Half Blood was destroyed yesterday." Annabeth said.

"What? I never heard that, did we lose any campers?" Nico said.

"Thank Zeus, we didn't. Only the enemy were destroyed in that battle." Athena said.

"That's good, where is Theseus?" Nico said.

"Theseus was the only one injured in the battle, actually he was the only one to fight." Athena said.

"Will he be alright?" Nico asked.

"If we can rescue Apollo from the enemy he will be. That is why we are setting up a quest and you will be part of it along with Percy, Annabeth and Thalia" Athena said

At the mention of Thalia's name I saw Nico look over at her and I actually saw him look at his feet quickly, something was definitely up.

"We have our destination, San Francisco, specifically Alcatraz Island." I said.

"Heroes prepare yourselves, you leave first thing in the morning. A seaplane will arrive at eight in the morning to fly all of you to San Francisco. Zeus has already given his blessing for this flight. I must go back to Olympus, good luck to all of you." Athena said as she disappeared into a golden light.

"Clarisse thank you for all of your help. Take care of her Chris." I said as I touched his shoulder and smiled at Clarisse. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and I exited the infirmary tent and headed to the main camp headquarters. We had some planning to do, but we wanted to talk to Chiron and Mr. D first. It was late in the evening when we finished our talk with Chiron and the others. Annabeth and I picked up something to eat at the makeshift mess hall and brought it with us as we walked down by the beach. We were pretty quiet as we ate. I know I was thinking of the quest and what might happen if we fail.

"Percy are you scared?" Annabeth said.

"About the quest?" I asked.

"No, I know your not scared about the quest. I'm talking about Theseus." Annabeth said. I didn't like where this conversation was going, but this was Annabeth I couldn't ignore her and I couldn't get mad at her.

"Its hard to talk about, I never told anyone what it was like when Theseus and I discovered that we were the dioscuri." I said.

"I didn't want to pry, so I didn't push you to tell me." Annabeth said sincerely.

"I know, but I also know that your interested, aren't you?" I said.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't be a daughter of Athena, if I wasn't." Annabeth said.

"Well it is the most amazing feeling, we have this mental connection and sometimes physical connection that is incredible and in the case of this injury, terrifying. Your right I'm scared for Theseus, but I'm also scared for me. I know I sound selfish, but I don't want to know what would happen if Theseus were to die. Would I die as well or worse, would I be different somehow, no longer the same person." I said. I must have sounded like a lost child because Annabeth looked at me with such sympathy in her eyes. I guess she never really understood how I felt about Theseus and our relationship as the dioscuri or magic twins. It's hard to describe. She was right I was scared not of the quest, but of what might happen to Theseus and in turn myself.

"Percy, I didn't know that the connection was so strong." Annabeth said.

"Well, as Theseus told me the dioscuri is very special and for us to be dioscuri separated by thousands of years, I guess you can increase the significance a thousand fold." I said.

"It must be incredible to have someone that is identical to you in many ways, but older than you and able to teach and guide you." Annabeth said.

"I never thought of it that way, but your right I guess I am lucky to have him as my twin brother, even if is an unusual twin relationship." I said.

"Does this relationship over shadow your other relationships?" Annabeth said. I could tell by the look on her face she meant one other relationship in particular.

"Your more important to me than any relationship with my brother. I know for sure I would die if I ever lost you." I said as I looked into those beautiful gray eyes.

I could see tears form in her eyes and at that moment I truly understood the connection that Athena and Theseus shared.

"Percy, thank you for being the best boyfriend ever." Annabeth said.

"Well, thank you for making me want to be the best." I said trying not to sound too cheesy. Annabeth just smiled at my comment and hugged me. Finally, I softly held her face in my hands and kissed her gently. Then we were broken out of our moment by a familiar voice. "Sorry to intrude, but do you want to greet your big brother, Perseus?" Triton said as he walked out of the ocean. Annabeth and I broke apart and jumped up at the same time. I looked at Triton and he was smiling at us.

"Triton are you trying to give us a heart attack." I said.

"I didn't know you could have a heart attack doing that." Triton said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Good to see you Triton, why are you here?" Annabeth said as she tried to stop blushing.

"Well , dad asked me to come here and help out since I heard that Percy here was going to be leaving and Theseus is in no shape to defend the island. Speaking of Theseus, how is he doing?" Triton said.

"Not well I'm afraid! This quest we're going on is mostly to bring back Apollo, so he can save him." I said trying not to sound too upset.

"Well if any team can rescue him, it would be you and Annabeth." Triton said. I could tell he was trying to be upbeat about the whole situation.

"I hope so!" I said trying to sound confident.

"What kind of defensive support have you brought?" Annabeth asked.

"Always down to business Annabeth, I know that's why these sons of Poseidon like you daughters of Athena or Athena herself, however the case may be." Triton said as he smiled at us and put his hand on my shoulder.

"That didn't answer the question, brother!" I said as I mocked punching him in the ribs.

"Well how does the army of Atlantis sound to you." Triton said.

"Pretty good!" Annabeth said as she smiled at me.

"I think you both need to go to sleep, you have a quest to start tomorrow." Triton said as we walked Annabeth back to her tent. Several Athena kids were still waiting up for her including Malcolm. They all smiled at us as we dropped Annabeth off and walked back to the Poseidon cabin. When we reached the Poseidon cabin I said, "Triton are you staying in the Poseidon tent tonight.?"

"I think I'll stay with my troops, no offense little brother." Triton said.

"None taken, have a good night." I said as I shook his hand.

"You too and good luck with the quest, good night." Triton said as he left the tent and went back to the beach.

I went to sleep that night, but I woke up about four hours later. I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep tonight, so I left my tent and walked around camp. For some reason I felt like going to the infirmary tent as I entered I noticed a light on in Theseus's room. I walked up to the interior door and cracked it open slightly, then I heard a voice say, "Come in!" I walked in and I saw my brother laying on his side, wide awake.

"Theseus your awake, how do you feel?" I said concerned.

"I feel alright considering this thing in my back." Theseus said.

"We're going to find Apollo and get you fixed up, I promise!" I said.

"I know you will Percy, I want you to promise me that you will take care of yourself and everyone else. Remember your training, it will save your life and those of the others." Theseus said.

"I will brother. I won't let you down." I said has I held his hand.

"You never have, good luck." Theseus said.

I nodded and walked out the door. I felt better, we might just be able to pull this off I thought. Theseus has faith in me and I will not let him down. We will get Apollo and Artemis back. I walked back to my tent and started to pack for the quest.

Four hours past and I grabbed my bag and headed for the headquarters tent. There waiting for me were Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. We knew where Apollo and Artemis are being held and we had approval from Zeus to fly there. A seaplane would be landing within the hour.

"Is everyone ready to go." I said as I walked in and sat down at the large table in the main room of the tent. Everyone nodded in agreement as we stood up and walked out of the tent. We walked down to the beach and Chiron was there waiting for us.

"Heroes it is good to see that you are ready for this important quest. To say that everyone is counting on you would be an understatement." Chiron said.

"So no pressure then!" I said sarcastically.

"Your sounding more and more like your brother everyday." Chiron said as he slapped me on the back and laughed.

We suddenly heard a noise approach the island, we looked up and saw a large seaplane. It was a bright white in color with a red strip down the side of the plane. The plane had three large engines and looked like it could seat twenty people. The plane landed smoothly and came a shore on the shallow inlet on the east side of the island. We approached the plane as the pilot opened the door and motioned for us to enter.

"I'm Captain William Baker, I take it that you four are my passengers?" Captain Baker asked.

"Yes, we're the passengers. How long will this flight take to reach San Francisco?" Annabeth asked.

"Well it will take us several hours to reach Chicago, that's where we will refuel, from there it is off to San Francisco and that will take several more hours. Total trip length would be about eight hours." Captain Baker said.

"Good, we're all aboard and we travel light. Ready when you are Captain." Annabeth said.

Captain Baker closed the door and started water taxing and then we took off. We're on our way to Chicago and then on to our final destination, San Francisco.

Captain Baker didn't say much, but he was good pilot. I felt relieved because I typically don't fly because I'm always afraid that Zeus might blast me from the sky. That idea had subsided of late because Chiron told me that the big three had been getting along very well of late. I was hopeful that I could fly more places in the future without a worry of being destroyed. It took us several hours to reach Chicago, the flight there was uneventful. As we landed and headed for the refueling station again I noticed Nico and Thalia staring at each other. Before I met Theseus and I began my special training I would have never noticed these little things. I guess that's why it took me so long to realize the way Annabeth felt about me, but now I pick up on these small things a lot more. For whatever reason when I notice these things I have the overwhelming urge to analyze them, I guess this is how an Athena kid feels all the time. I swore to myself then and there that if I got a chance on this trip to be alone with Nico, I would grill him about it.

After the stop over to refuel and rest a little we left. The lay over in Chicago was only about two hours. We were on the last leg of our trip and we would be near San Francisco in several hours. This second part of the flight was pretty boring so I closed my eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep. I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but I woke up as the plane lurched violently to the left. I heard Annabeth and Thalia yell.

"What the hell was that thing, it almost hit us! That looked like a P51 Mustang, that's a World War two fighter, why did it try to hit us?" Captain Baker yelled.

I looked out the window and then I saw it. It wasn't a plane it was a giant bird, it was larger than the Caucasian Eagle and it was incredibly fast. I guess the mist made the Captain think it was a plane. I could see that Thalia was readying her bow and she lowered one of the plane windows, we were low enough where the air pressure and oxygen content were sufficient to do that. Thalia started firing arrows at the bird, but it was too fast.

"Thats the Stymphalian Bird. It's beak is made of celestial bronze and we need to watch out for its feathers. They are metal and they can launch them like a missile" Annabeth said. As she finished her explanation something hit the side of the plane near my window. I looked out and I saw a long metal feather sticking out of the fuselage.

"Well it just hit us with one." I said.

"San Francisco Bay ahead." Captain Baker yelled.

I knew that I needed to stop this thing and then I remembered what Theseus told me about remembering my training. Suddenly an idea appeared in my mind and I just knew what I needed to do. I opened the side door to the plane. Everyone yelled at me at once.

"I know what I'm doing!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and just stared at me like I was crazy. I waited for the bird to come closer until it was flying just below the plane, suddenly I just knew that I needed to jump so I instinctively leapt from the plane and landed on the back of the bird. I grabbed the feathers and skin around it's neck and held on for dear life. The bird went crazy trying to throw me off. It dove and ascended, it tried to bank hard to the left and then to the right, but I wasn't going anywhere. I guess it sensed this so it dove again towards the bay and as it approached the water I used my powers to create a large water spout that shot up out of the bay and engulfed the bird and me. I used the water spout to pull the bird underwater and as it struggled to pull free I let go with one hand pulled out riptide. Then I stabbed the bird in the neck and I could feel it's neck vertebrae snap and the bird disappeared into a golden shower of dust. The dust dissolved into the bay until nothing remained of the once vicious bird. I used the water spout to lift me out of the bay and carry me over to the harbor shore. As I approached the shore I jumped out of the water spout and landed on the shoreline completely dry. As I touched the land the water spout dissolved and the water poured back into the harbor. I found a comfortable bench nearby and sat down, man was I tired.

I watched the seaplane land and head over to where I sat. The plane flew up onto the shore and the doors opened up. Annabeth came running out toward me and she engulfed me in a huge hug. When we broke apart she looked at me with a smile, then the smile dissolved into a frown and she punched me in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" I protested.

"Don't ever do something like that again, you scared me to death." Annabeth said as she sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry, next time I will let the big bird kill all of us." I said sarcastically. By then Thalia and Nico came running up carrying all of our bags.

"Percy that was incredible, how did you do that?" Nico yelled.

"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do." I said.

They all three just stared at me and then Thalia said, "Jackson, your weird, do you know that?"

"Well I do now, pine cone face." I said trying not to laugh.

"Let's get going, it's late and we need some rest before we head to Alcatraz." Annabeth said.

I stood up and followed them, I was tired but I managed to keep up. We reached a hotel that was only a mile or so from the harbor and Annabeth checked us in. Nico and I would share one room, while Thalia and Annabeth would share another. Annabeth made sure the rooms were next to each other in case of another monster attack. We all went into our rooms, exhausted.

"Nico, I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to sleep." I said.

"Alright, Perc!" Nico said.

I entered the shower, the water felt so good. I allowed myself to get wet so I could feel the heat from the water and in order to get cleaned up.

"Perc, can I come in so I can brush my teeth and get ready for bed?" Nico asked.

"Sure, I might be in here for a while." I said. I can take really long showers, I just like the feel of the water hitting my skin. I'm a son of Poseidon after all.

I realized now was my opportunity to grill Nico on his behavior of late.

"Nico, what's going on with you and Thalia?" I asked pointedly.

"What, what do you mean!" Nico yelled. He sounded overly sensitive about this topic. Something was definitely up.

"Well, I've seen you glance at her when you think no one is looking and when she looks at you I see your cheeks turn red. You like her don't you?" I said.

"I I don't like her, she's a hunter." Nico said. He sounded like a kid who just took something that didn't belong to him.

"Nico, I've known you long enough, your hiding something, spill it." I said accusingly.

"Percy, something happened at the end of last summer when I turned fourteen." Nico said.

"Something happened between you and Thalia?" I asked.

"Well kinda." Nico said.

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to keep me guessing." I said.

Alright, but only if you promise to keep it a secret. Swear on the Styx." Nico said.

"Alright, I swear to keep your secret, I swear on the river Styx. So are you going to tell me then?" I said.

"Alright, here goes. At the end of last summer after camp let out I was helping my dad. I just turned fourteen a week ago and dad gave me a job. He needed me to bring back an older sibling of Cerberus. This hell hound was as big as Cerberus, but with an even badder attitude. The monster was in the rural areas of Pennsylvania and dad warned me that the hunters could be around as well, so I should watch my back. I shadow traveled to the area where the creature was suppose to be and I found it. The hunters were already on it's trail. I guess Artemis was on Olympus because she wasn't there and Thalia was off by herself hunting while the rest were divided into three groups. I followed the monster and I noticed that it was hunting something or in this case someone. Then I noticed that the monster was hunting Thalia. Right before the hell hound struck her I stepped in front of it. I got a pretty nasty tear on my chest before I stabbed it with my sword. I fell backwards onto the ground and I guess I passed out. I woke up a little while later with Thalia holding me. When I stared into her eyes, something happened. I never felt that way before. Before Thalia could react I kissed her, I didn't really know what I was doing, but then she got up and dropped me from her grasp. I hit the ground pretty hard and yelled. She then bent over and asked me if I was alright. It didn't sound like Thalia. She really sounded concerned. I could tell she was blushing and I could tell that she was trying not to look in my eyes, but she kept staring at me anyway. We heard the other hunters approach so I shadow traveled the Hades out of there." Nico said. I could tell he was relieved telling someone for the first time.

"Well, how was the kiss?" I asked.

"That's the first thing out of your mouth is that question." Nico said surprised.

"It's the most important thing, right?" I asked trying not to laugh.

I could tell Nico was thinking about that and then I saw him relax and a smile came to his face. "It was wonderful!" Nico said happily.

"Ah, crap your in trouble man." I said.

He looked at me with a scared look on his face. "What do you mean is someone going to come after me?" Nico said.

"No, I meant that your in trouble because your falling for her, man. Although that is an appropriate concern. What will Artemis do if she finds out and Zeus as well? I can see why you would be scared. I thought Athena could be intimidating, but Zeus, man you might be in trouble, cuz." I said.

"Thanks Perc, your a big help, now I'm going to have nightmares for sure." Nico said.

"Well, you might have sweet dreams about your girlfriend instead." I said sarcastically.

"Now your making fun of me. I knew I shouldn't have told you." Nico said.

I turned off the water and willed my self dry then I put on a robe that was hanging on the wall. I stepped out of the shower and looked at Nico. His face was red and he was sweating bullets.

"I'm sorry, don't be upset. In all seriousness, you need to talk to her, tell her what your feeling." I said.

"What if she laughs at me?" Nico said.

"Listen, if she really acted the way you said and the kiss was as good as you said, I don't think that's something you should worry about. You need to talk to her because you are in a tough spot. We need to be able to count on each other during the quest. This thing between the two of you can be a bad distraction. Someone could get hurt because of it. Also, your both my friends and if this relationship will make you happy then I say go for it." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Perc, your a really good friend, thank you." Nico said.

"Hey, us good looking sons of the big three need to stick together right?' I said laughing out loud.

"I guess we do." Nico said as he began to laugh as well.

"Perc, one thing though, you asked me how I feel about her." Nico said.

"Sure." I said.

"I think I love her!" Nico said. As soon as Nico said that we heard a loud bang next door like something fell against the wall. I ran out of our room still in my robe with Nico behind me. I went to the room next door and knocked on the door. Annabeth answered, but it took her a while.

"Annabeth, is everything alright over here?" I asked.

"Oh, Percy, it's alright! My bag was hanging on a hook on the wall and it just slipped off and hit the wall. No problems." Annabeth said, but I noticed that she wouldn't look in my eyes as she said it.

"Is Thalia, alright?" I asked.

"She's fine, she's asleep. She literally passed out a little while ago." Annabeth said, this time she had a smirk on her face.

"Alright Annabeth good night." I said as I kissed her.

"Good night." Annabeth said as she closed the door.

Nico and I walked back to our room and I had the sneaky suspicion that Annabeth was lying to me. It was more than a suspicion, I knew she was lying to me.

"What do you think that was all about?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, but I have the sneaky suspicion that they overheard our conversation." I said.

As soon as I said that all the color left Nico's face and he fainted directly on his bed. I positioned him on his bed and covered him up. Then I just spoke out loud to nobody, "Well, so much for secrets."

_This was a long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. It is only a start to the quest to rescue the twin gods._


	7. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 7: The Rescue

Percy's POV

I woke up the next morning early. I knew Annabeth would have a plan ready or at least in final stages. I know she had found a map of Alcatraz that included underground areas and utility lines. She always does her research before a quest and I always rely heavily on her thoroughness. I sat up on my bed and looked over where Nico was still sleeping. He was still a sleep and I did not hear him wake up during the night. You know some people snore and some people move around a lot when they sleep. Nico slept like the dead, he didn't move and he never made a noise. It was freaky to say the least. I walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. I knew that Prometheus would have some surprises for us, but as I took a shower I used my concentration techniques to center myself and hold my focus on the goal of this quest to free Apollo and Artemis. When I finished with my shower I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Nico was up and walking around getting his things together.

"Good morning, Nico." I said.

"Good morning." Nico said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. As soon as he walked into the bathroom the phone rang. I answered it and heard a familiar voice on the line.

"Annabeth, are you all ready?" I asked.

"Almost, Thalia is in the shower." Annabeth said.

"Nico is as well." I said. I thought about last night and all that happened.

"I have a plan put together for the rescue." Annabeth said.

"You always have a plan and I bet it's a good one." I said.

"You really know how to flatter a girl don't you." Annabeth said.

A smile came to my face and then I remembered last night. I knew Annabeth was probably sworn to secrecy by Thalia, so I didn't even dare ask her. Annabeth hadn't said a word to me yet either, so she suspected the same thing about me as well. So I just let this whole Nico and Thalia thing drop and hoped it wouldn't screw up the rescue.

"Well, Nico and I will meet both of you downstairs to check out within the hour. I want something to eat before we start your plan." I said.

"Sounds good, we'll see you then." Annabeth said as she hung up the phone.

Nico finally finished and we left our room and headed downstairs. Annabeth and Thalia were already their checking out. I noticed that Thalia and Nico instead of stealing glances were now completely avoiding each other. Thalia was glued to Annabeth and Nico was glued to me. This was going to be a real pain.

"Alright, we're checked out." Annabeth said.

"Let's go to the hotel restaurant for breakfast." I said.

As we entered the restaurant Nico sat on the same side of the table as me and Thalia sat on the same side as Annabeth. One problem for them was that I insisted on sitting across from Annabeth, therefore Nico and Thalia sat across from each other and I made sure they sat on the interior seats of the table.

"Annabeth, I need to talk to you about something important. Can we walk over into the waiting room of the restaurant. Nico, Thalia excuse us." I said as I directed Annabeth to the waiting room.

"I know you can't tell me and I can't tell you, but I know all about what's going on. Those two need time to talk this through. Can we go over your plan while we wait.?" I asked.

"Sure, so you know everything?" Annabeth asked.

"You know I can't tell you, but I know that Thalia fainted last night, that wasn't a bag that hit the wall. Also, Nico fainted when I told him what I suspected." I said.

Annabeth just stood there with her mouth open.

"How did you know I lied?" Annabeth said.

"I know when you lie, you won't look me in the eyes." I said.

"Damn your training with Theseus your getting more observant every day." Annabeth said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I said.

"Most of the time, but not when we're talking about personal secrets and emotions like this." Annabeth said.

"Well all I know is that those two need to work their issues out before it causes us some serious problems during the quest." I said.

"Percy, your right that's what I told Thalia." Annabeth said.

"Good, let's hope they do what their told." I said. Although I wasn't sure they would. Annabeth started to go over her plans with me.

Nico's POV

I can't believe they left us here. Ah, crap Percy is trying to get me to tell Thalia how I feel. I don't know how to do this. I never felt this way about a girl before. I looked up and stared at Thalia. She was staring at her menu and not looking my way. I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that popped into my head, "See anything that looks good?" I said. What the heck kind of a question was that I thought, I'm such an idiot.

It took Thalia a while to answer, but then she finally responded, "It all looks pretty good!" Thank the gods she thought I was talking about the menu.

"Thalia!" I said. I couldn't finish my sentence because at that moment she put down her menu and looked at me with those beautiful electric blue eyes. I couldn't think, I guess she noticed my total lack of movement because she smiled and her cheeks turned red a little.

"Hey, dead boy, you alive over there!" Thalia said. Thank the gods she did that because it snapped me out of my funk. The old Thalia was back and I hope that would allow me to control myself.

"Thalia, we need to talk about what happened at the end of last summer." I said pointedly.

"What about it?" Thalia said. I saw her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to, the kiss for Zeus's sake." I said. I was upset that she acted like nothing happened.

"I don't like the tone that your taking boy." Thalia said. Alright this conversation is going down hill quickly. I need to control my temper.

"I'm fourteen and your perpetually fifteen. If I'm a boy then your a girl." I said. Now that was just childish I thought.

"Nico, don't make me crack you upside the head with Aegis." Thalia said. Great now she's threatening to hit me. This is going so great, thanks Percy.

"Great now your threatening me. I told Percy that I couldn't do this." I said. Ah crap, I shouldn't have said that out loud.

"You spoke to Percy about the kiss?" Thalia said, she looked shocked, a little too shocked I thought.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know you and Annabeth talked. I also know you heard me last night talking to Percy. Percy told me so." I said defending myself.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Thalia said as she looked away from my eyes. Hey, that's what Percy said Annabeth does when she lies. Then I said the one thing that I knew I would regret as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"Don't lie to me Thalia!" I said. Oh crap, I said it!

"What! Did you just call me a liar? You dirty, rotten son of Hades. We're going outside so I can beat the hell fire out of you." Thalia said standing up from her seat. She just said those things to me, I was pissed now. I couldn't let a daughter of Zeus say that about me. Thalia walked outside and I followed her. She walked down to the edge of the waterfront and began opened up Aegis and pulled out her spear. I walked over and opened my black shield that my dad gave me and took out my sword. We were about to fight when Percy and Annabeth ran down the hill toward us.

"What in hades are you two doing?" Annabeth said.

"Ask your boyfriend?" Thalia said.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"I told Nico that he needed to talk to Thalia about his feelings, thats all." Percy said.

"It didn't go very well as you can see." I said.

"You think dead boy! Oh, that's right you didn't think, you just called me a liar." Thalia said.

"What! Are you crazy Nico? Even I know not to call Thalia that." Percy said.

"I was nervous and she said that she didn't hear us talking last night and she didn't look at me when she said it. I remembered you telling me how you knew Annabeth was lying when she wouldn't look at you. I just assumed Thalia was lying and I just kind of let that slip out. I'm sorry Thalia." I said.

"It's too late for sorry." Thalia said as she raised her spear and called down a lightning bolt. I do not know how Percy moved so fast, but he pushed me out of the way and he stood between Thalia and I. He was mad, I never saw Percy that mad in my life. Even Thalia looked scared of him. Matter of fact so did Annabeth.

"I'm tired of you two. The next person who tries to attack the other is going to get my fist in their mouth." Percy said as he grabbed the collars of each of our shirts and he did something that I didn't know he could do. He pick me up about two feet off the ground with his left arm and Thalia off the ground with his right. I thought for sure he was going to beat our heads together, then Annabeth yelled, "Percy, stop your not going to help matters if you beat them up."

Percy lowered us back to our feet and then he stepped over next to Annabeth. I could see the anger slowly subside from his face. I also noticed that the waves that were five and six feet were now back to a normal height of one or two feet. I suddenly realized that my dad was right, you never wanted to make Poseidon mad. If Percy was like this when he was mad, I wouldn't even want to imagine Poseidon angry.

"Now Thalia you know Damn well that we heard them talk last night so you really did lie and you heard Nico apologize. So unless you want Percy and I to both kick your butts you better stop with the big bad huntress act." Annabeth said.

Thalia's eyes got big and she lowered her head and said, "Alright, I won't kick his butt."

"You did hear us last night. So that means that you did faint." Nico said.

Thalia just looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Nico, do you want to make her mad? Are you asking for a butt kicking?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I just said what I was thinking." Nico said.

"Oh gods man, you need to think about the consequences before you think. You don't know women very well. You can think something and not say exactly what your thinking. You need to censor your thoughts, man." Percy said shaking his head in disbelief at my stupidity, I guess.

"I'm sorry Thalia, I didn't mean to upset you. I I" I said trying to control the random thoughts coming into my head before they could come out of my mouth. Thalia just looked at me like I was a fool and then she smiled at me. I froze, that smile was incredible. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. Annabeth and Percy just started to laugh hysterically.

"Your right Percy, he does have it bad!" Annabeth said as she laughed.

"Has what bad?" Thalia said. Percy just looked at her and he started to laugh uncontrollably. I was getting pretty annoyed by this whole thing.

"Thalia can we talk over there by that big oak tree? I will try to not say something stupid, I promise." I said as we walked over to the tree.

"You do remember the kiss from last summer, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." Thalia said.

"Did you feel anything special when we kissed?" I asked.

"What do you mean special?" Thalia said. I could tell she knew what I meant, but I controlled the urge to say she was lying.

"What I mean is that I thought the kiss was special. When I woke up from the hell hound attack and saw you looking at me, I suddenly became mesmerized by your gaze. I just instinctively kissed you. The kiss was just incredible, I couldn't move. It was like I was melting, but I didn't care about that. I just wanted it to last forever. That's what I meant by special." I said. Thalia just looked at me and then a mischievous smirk swept across her face.

"So you do love me then?" Thalia said trying not to giggle. Thalia giggling that was weird enough, but the even weirder thing was I liked it.

"You did hear Percy and I talking last night?" I asked.

"Maybe!" Thalia said.

"Well then maybe I think I love you." I said with my own smirk on my face.

"What do we do about this then?" Thalia said.

"It's complicated right. Your a huntress and the daughter of Zeus. I'm a boy and the son of Hades. Wow, it really is complicated." I said. I could feel my head start to spin.

"Well, if you don't faint on me. I guess we'll just take it slow and figure things out." Thalia said with a smile. I offered her my hand to hold and she took it without a protest and we walked back to where Percy and Annabeth were standing. They both smiled at us when they saw us holding hands.

"So is this a boyfriend/girlfriend holding hands thing?" Percy asked.

"Well, let's just say we're trying to take it slow and figure out how we really feel about each other." Thalia said. I nodded in agreement and smiled at her. She squeezed my hand tighter in response.

Annabeth's POV

Thalia and Nico together, that's weird, but Percy's right for once they did need to get this out in the open before we continued with the quest. We all walked back to the restaurant and had a good breakfast. As we ate I went over my plan for the rescue attempt.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" I asked looking around at each person for acknowledgment. After everyone nodded in agreement we left the restaurant and headed down to the waterfront.

"Percy do your thing" I said.

"What thing?" Percy said, I could tell he was fooling around.

"Don't be a seaweed brain, call us a ride to the island." I said, now is not the time to be acting the fool, I thought.

"Alright, a guy can't have fun in pressure situations, I guess." Percy said, as he smiled at me. Damn, his smiles always take my breath away. I can't let that get to me, we have a job to do.

We were down by the waterfront that overlooked San Francisco Bay, I made sure that we were in a protective area surrounded by trees. The area had a low visibility and therefore we were protected from prying eyes. The water was very calm and a beautiful shade of blue-green. Suddenly, two hippocampi surfaced and made their way over to the shoreline. I recognized Rainbow and his brother Stormy right away. Percy and I rode on Rainbow, while Thalia and Nico rode Stormy. The water was very calm today and I could tell by the look on Percy's face that he was controlling the water.

As we approached Alcatraz Island, I noticed the gray outlines of the buildings. Patches of rust ran down the gray walls from rusting metal. The buildings still looked in decent shape considering it had been many years since the island had been used as a prison. The Island had been most recently used as a tourist attraction until the present economic situation caused it to close down. Now the island was quiet and in my estimation too quiet. It was a perfect base of operations for Prometheus and what better place than an old prison to hide two captured gods. We circled the island until we saw the small service entrance that was used for utility access to the island. The opening was about eight feet in diameter and it was secured by an old metal grate. The grate was rusted terribly and looked like it would be easy to break apart. We disembarked from the Hippocampi and waved goodbye to them as they swam away. As we approached the opening I looked for any obvious traps.

"Do you see any wires or anything that could be used set off a trap?" I said cautiously.

"No, the grate looks clear of anything like that." Percy said. I noticed Nico and Thalia trying to pull on the grate, but it wouldn't budge.

"I think this thing is rusted shut." Thalia said.

"Let me try." Percy said. I noticed that Percy grabbed a hold of the grate and he closed his eyes and then I saw something unusual, his skin began rippling like the water within his body was moving around and then I noticed the veins and muscles on his arms start to pulsate. It was incredible, I never saw Percy do that before and then I remembered his personal training with Theseus. That had to be answer. I noticed Thalia and Nico staring at him slack jawed. Then all of a sudden the grate broke loose under Percy's grip. Percy held the grate in his hands then threw it about thirty feet into the ocean. I couldn't believe he just did that. Then Percy turned around toward us and said, "What? Are you all coming or not?"

"Percy, how did you do that?" I said curiously.

"Do what?" Percy said. He knows what I'm talking about.

"Don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about." I said.

"Well, let's just say that I have trained hard with my brother over the past year and I learned some things about my abilities." Percy said, with a drop it tone in his voice.

"Alright, but your going to explain more when this is over." I said as I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't think he could get more powerful, I guess I was wrong.

We walked into the utility service tunnel, it was dark except for the four flashlights that we brought with us. The tunnel had puddles of water on the floor and I could see areas where water had leaked into the tunnel in the past. The tunnel smelled like dead fish and I was pretty nauseated by that. I could tell that the smell was getting to Percy by the look on his face. After about twenty minutes in the tunnel we came to the end. The tunnel opened up into a large utility substation. There were water pipes, electrical conduits, sewer lines and other utility lines running in all directions. Off to the left I saw a passageway that I remembered led to the main prison yard where the inmates would go for exercise, light and air.

"This way!" I said, as I led the others into the passageway. We walked for about ten minutes until we saw a light at the end. We approached the end of the passageway cautiously. We stopped just before the entry to the prison yard. I peaked around the corner and I saw a soldier with an assault rifle. I didn't see any monsters whatsoever, instead there were two soldiers on the other side of the yard by another passageway. On the far wall overlooking the yard were two more soldiers. Then I saw him. Prometheus walked out of the passageway across from the prison yard. He spoke to the two soldiers guarding that entrance for a moment and then he went back into the passageway. That had to be where they were holding the twin gods.

"What's the plan?" Percy asked as he looked straight at me.

"Well, we need to take these soldiers out at the same time. I will use my cap to get across the courtyard and take out the two guards by the other passageway. Thalia can you take out the two guys on the wall in a short time period?"

"I can take them out in about thirty seconds." Thalia said.

"Good then, Percy and Nico can knock out the last guy guarding this passageway." I said.

"What are all these soldiers doing here, their not demigods?" Nico asked.

"Your right, it looks like Prometheus hired some mercenaries." I said.

"He's using mercenaries instead of demigods and monsters. Why?" Percy said.

"Well, he does have a fascination with humans and technology, so I guess it makes sense." I said.

"I'm ready, is everyone?" Percy asked. We all nodded in agreement.

I placed my invisibility cap on and slowly walked across the prison yard, as I reached the entrance of the passageway and saw the guards, I stopped and waited for my moment. I turned and watched for Thalia and her bow. I suddenly saw the guard near Percy and the others walk into the passageway. He never came back out, so I knew they had taken him out. Then I saw Thalia lean out and fire her bow, she shot two arrows in less than thirty seconds. They hit their targets and the two men on the wall collapsed. The soldiers near me saw this and they started to look around. I hit the first one in the knee and then I hit him in the head with a rock. The last soldier panicked, he tried to get into the passageway, but I tripped him and then I kicked him in the head. We knocked out these five soldiers in less than two minutes. Then I saw Percy , Thalia and Nico running over to meet me. I took off my cap and we entered the passageway.

The passageway was dark, except for our flashlights leading the way, then all of a sudden we were all hit with some kind of force blast. We flew out of the passageway and landed on the ground out in the prison yard. As we stood up and looked over at the passageway we saw Prometheus walk out holding some kind of weapon. Before he could shoot us again Thalia fired an arrow and took out the weapon. Then suddenly Percy was in action he ran at an incredible speed toward Prometheus and then he jumped on him knocking him back against the wall of the prison.

"Go! Find them and get them out. Go!" Percy yelled as he attacked Prometheus.

Thalia, Nico and I ran into the passageway. I knew I needed to find the twin gods, but I was scared for Percy. I hope he knows what he's doing, I thought!

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that it took a little while to update.**_


	8. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 8: The Escape

Annabeth's POV

Thalia, Nico and I quickly walked through the passageway. We didn't need our flashlights because this passageway was lit by sconces that hung on the walls. The walls were white and looked freshly painted. As we approached the end of the passageway we saw a bright light, so we stopped. I crept up to the edge of the entrance and quickly peered inside. The room was rectangular with a door on each wall. The door on the left was guarded by two more soldiers. That had to be the room where the twin gods were being held.

"The passageway ends into a large rectangular room. A door on the left side wall is guarded by two soldiers." I said.

"That has to be where they're holding Apollo and Artemis." Thalia said.

"Agreed" I said.

"Annabeth, what's the plan?" Nico said.

I couldn't help thinking about Percy outside fighting Prometheus. I was worried.

"Annabeth, Percy will be alright." Thalia said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I knew she could tell what I was thinking.

"I hope so. We need a plan! We're going to knock out those two. I'll use the invisibility cap while both of you knock them cold." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Thalia and Nico said at the same time. They both started to blush.

I put my cap on and walked into the main room. I proceeded to walk to the far side of the room. I slowly, but loudly opened the door. The door creaked loudly and the two guards slowly walked over to the noise. Suddenly Thalia and Nico ran towards them. The guards both raised their guns too quickly, so I grabbed a rock in each hand a threw it at each of their heads. The impact was sufficient to stun them. Nico and Thalia each grabbed a guard and proceeded to beat them senseless. After that was finished we walked back to the door they were guarding and peaked into the room through a small window. Apollo and Artemis were both chained to the wall of the cell. Thalia and I kicked open the cell door and we all walked in.

"Thank Zeus" Artemis said as we walked in. Artemis looked bad. She was bloodied and bruised from her head to her toes. She was awake, but I doubt she could walk without support.

Apollo on the other hand looked horrible. He was also bruised and bloodied from his head to his feet, but both of his eyes were swollen shut and he was unconscious.

"Lady Artemis, we're going to get you out of here." I said.

"Thank you, Annabeth. Thalia, it is good to see you alive." Artemis said.

"You too! Apollo looks terrible." Thalia said.

"They beat him in hopes I would relinquish secrets about the security of Olympus. I did not tell them anything except where to go." Artemis said proudly.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Hades, of course!" Artemis said, trying not to laugh. I guess laughing hurt her too much.

"Where is Perseus? I thought he would be with you." Artemis said.

"He's outside fighting Prometheus." Nico said.

"We need to help him! He can't fight that titan alone." Artemis said.

"We'll all help him once we get both of you out of here." I said.

"That's just it. We need two people that are in love to break these chains. Prometheus put an enchantment on them, so that only a couple in love would be able to break them. I think he was hoping to see you and Percy again." Artemis said as she stared straight at me.

"So we can't get you out of here?" I said.

"Not unless you have another couple with you that are in love?" Artemis said.

I looked over at Thalia and Nico. They realized what I was thinking because they both blushed at the same time.

"You need to tell her Thalia." I said.

"Tell me what?" Artemis said staring directly at Thalia.

Thalia was stunned, but she knew what she had to do, tell the truth. "I can no longer be a huntress, my lady. I have developed feelings for a boy." Thalia said.

"Really and is this boy a certain son of Hades?" Artemis said, I thought I saw amusement in her face.

"How did you know?" Thalia asked with shock evident on her face.

"Well let's just say that I wasn't quite completely gone when you were hunting that hell hound. I was watching to make sure that all my hunters were alright." Artemis said.

"You saw us?" Nico said, he was clearly embarrassed.

"Yes Nico, I saw everything." Artemis said.

"Your not going to punish me?" Thalia said.

"How can I punish you when I didn't punish Athena when she broke her oath to be with Theseus?" Artemis said.

"I guess I never thought of that." Thalia said.

"Besides Thalia, I always knew that you only became a huntress because of your anger towards Luke and your fears about the prophecy. You have been a great Lieutenant and I will miss you." Artemis said. As soon as she said that Thalia began to glow and her huntress outfit was replaced by her black shirt and shorts and her hair was spiky again.

Nico just stared at her tongue tied.

"What about the bow?" Thalia said trying to avoid Nico's gaze.

"It's yours, keep it to remember your time as a huntress." Artemis said.

"Thank you, my lady." Thalia said.

"Well, how about the two love birds get over here and break these chains." Apollo said from the other wall. I ran over to him to see how he was.

"Apollo you look terrible, can you move?" I said.

"I've felt better that's for sure. Probably not." Apollo said.

"Are you sure you want us to free you?" Nico said.

"Why wouldn't I want you to free me?" Apollo said incredulously.

"Well, a certain goddess of wisdom told me about a promise she made to you about punishment for doing something stupid." I said.

I saw the stunned look on Apollo's face and then he started to choke violently.

"Are you alright?" Thalia asked concerned.

"I'm alright, I just remembered something." Apollo said, then he did something that is unusual for him. He stopped talking.

"Nico and Thalia, we need you two to take care of these chains." I said.

Nico and Thalia walked over to Artemis. They both held hands and then touched the chains. The chains dissolved into dust instantly.

"Well, I guess your in love, that proves it." I said not even trying to hold back a smile.

Thalia and Nico both looked like they were about to faint.

"Snap out of it and free Apollo." I said.

They both walked over to Apollo and touched his chains. Like before the chains dissolved into dust. Apollo couldn't walk and it took Thalia and Nico both to help him. Artemis on the other hand could walk a little, but I helped her so we could move more quickly. We exited the cell and hurried through the passageway. As we reached the entrance we heard the fighting outside. It sounded like a whole army was fighting, but when we exited all we saw were Percy and Prometheus. They both looked bruised, battered and bloody. This must have been some fight.

Percy was distracted when he saw us and at that moment Prometheus attacked. He had something small and black in his hand, when he struck Percy with it I knew instantly what it was, a stun gun. When the stun gun hit Percy his eyes lit up and he froze in place. Then he abruptly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Percy!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about him my dear, I think that you are in more trouble now." Prometheus said as he stared at us ominously. He started to slowly walk towards us. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't fight while holding up Artemis.

"Leave them alone!" I heard a voice yell. It sounded like Percy, but the voice was different, almost like it was two people. Then I stared at Percy his eyes were glowing orange.

"How can this be, I stunned you?" Prometheus said.

"We're going to take you out for good, this time titan." Percy said.

"What do you mean we?" Prometheus said nervously.

"I mean me and my brother Percy here." Percy said.

"Theseus is that you?" I said.

"Yes, my dear. Percy and I are joined." Theseus/Percy said.

"That's not possible!" Prometheus said. He suddenly charged Theseus/Percy.

Theseus/Percy sidestepped his attack. He moved with such incredible speed that all I saw was an orange blur. He then moved again and struck Prometheus in the jaw, sending the titan twenty feet into the air. Then Theseus/Percy did something incredible, he flew into the air and grabbed Prometheus, then he flew straight up. He must have been a hundred feet in the air. He then plummeted at an incredible speed toward the ground and then slammed Prometheus into the ground with an incredible force. The impact was so strong that all of us were knocked off our feet and a part of the prison crumbled to the ground. When the dust cleared Theseus/Percy was standing over the still body of Prometheus.

"Nico, come here cousin." Theseus/Percy said.

"Yes, yes sir!" Nico said reluctantly.

"It's alright my boy come here and take this titan trash to Tartarus, please." Theseus/Percy said.

Nico walked over and touched Prometheus, then he disappeared into the shadows taking Prometheus with him. Then Theseus/Percy came and picked up Artemis, while I helped Thalia with Apollo. We walked back through the tunnel and exited near the shoreline.

"Thalia and Annabeth, please set Apollo down by the water." Theseus/Percy said. We sat Apollo down by the water and then Theseus/Percy sat Artemis down as well. Then Theseus/Percy stood in the water and placed a hand on Apollo and the other on Artemis. Suddenly, the water rushed up his arms and over Apollo and Artemis. I could see the bruises subside and the cuts heal. Then the water receded and Artemis and Apollo looked as good as new. Suddenly, Theseus/Percy collapsed unconscious. I rushed over to his side and I felt for a pulse, it was there, but faint.

"We need to get back to camp!" I yelled. I saw Nico appear behind Thalia. Thalia looked relieved when she saw him.

"We will take all of you." Apollo said.

Apollo held Percy and touched my shoulder. Suddenly, we disappeared into a golden light and reappeared in the waiting room of the infirmary tent. Will Solace ran out of the intensive care unit and helped Apollo carry Percy inside. Then Artemis appeared with Thalia and Nico at her side.

"Where is Apollo?" Artemis asked.

"He took Percy inside." I said. I was so scared. I prayed to the gods, please let Percy live.

_**I know this was a short chapter, but I like cliff hangers!**_


	9. The Coma Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 9: The Coma Twins

Nico's POV

Artemis, Annabeth, Thalia and I sat in the large white tent that housed the camp infirmary. We were waiting rather impatiently for news about my cousin Percy. We all prayed that he would make it. Suddenly, the doors of the intensive care unit opened and Apollo came out, he looked worried.

"I'm afraid Percy is in a coma and so is Theseus. Whatever connection they have is to blame, I'm afraid." Apollo said.

"You mean the dioscuri, right?" Artemis said.

"Yes, sister, their twin connection is incredibly strong and the ability to share their power and to join together is beyond impressive. However, it appears that when they join like this they are quite susceptible to injury, especially when they use large amounts of power. It appears that when they healed you and I, they inadvertently caused the coma." Apollo said.

"There has to be a root cause, right?" Annabeth said, she sounded terribly upset and I could see the concern on Thalia's face.

"Your right, there has to be an underlying cause." Apollo said.

The door to the intensive care unit opened and Will Solace son of Apollo walked out with a smile on his face.

"Dad, I found it!" Will said.

"You found the cause?" Apollo said excitedly.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense it has to be the celestial bronze projectile. I noticed some nervous system anomalies in both Percy and Theseus. When I compared them, I noticed they were identical, so I looked for the cause of this anomaly. It was the projectile, the area around it is the root of the problem. If you remove the projectile from Theseus, they both should recover rather quickly." Will said.

"Great work son, your going to be a great doctor someday." Apollo said.

"Thank you, Will." Annabeth said.

Will looked at Annabeth and smiled, "Your welcome, Percy is my friend too." Will said.

"Will, I'll need you and Austin to assist me in surgery. Annabeth, don't worry we'll fix them both up." Apollo said as he placed his hand on Annabeth's shoulder and smiled. Then Will and Apollo walked back into the intensive care unit.

"Annabeth, I need to get back to Olympus and let Zeus know what has transpired. I will pray for their recovery as well." Artemis said before she disappeared into a golden light.

Suddenly, Athena materialized in front of us. Annabeth ran to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Mom, I guess you heard. Please tell me that they'll be alright." Annabeth said.

"Theseus and Percy are very strong, they'll be fine." Athena said as she held Annabeth.

I saw Thalia walk over to the other side of the waiting room and I followed her. Leaving Annabeth and her mother to talk. I made my way over and sat down next to her. I placed my hand on top of hers and smiled.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I feel sorry for Annabeth, I know Percy will be alright, but it must be horrible to worry about someone you love." Thalia said.

"Are you saying that loves not worth the worry?" I asked.

"No, I just think it's got to be hard, thats all." Thalia said.

"Well, that's good I was afraid that you were going to break up with me." I said nervously.

"We have been together for a couple of hours and your worried about a breakup, already." Thalia said as she smiled at me.

I smiled happily in return and said, "So we are together!" I said as I gave a her a mischievous smile.

"Watch it dead boy or I will break up with you." Thalia said.

I held my hands up in surrender and I leaned toward her and kissed her softly. It was better than I remembered. We broke apart about a few seconds later. It was hard for me to catch my breath and I must have had a funny smile on my face because Thalia giggled at me.

"Hey, I like it when you giggle." I said.

"I don't giggle." Thalia said.

"Sure you don't" I said as I put my arm around her and held her close to me.

"What am I going to do now?" Thalia asked.

"Since your no longer a huntress you mean." I said.

"Yes, I don't have any family except my dad and I don't know if I want to live on Olympus." Thalia said.

"Well, I live with my dad in the underworld, but it does get boring. When this war is over let's talk to Chiron about where we can live when camp is out for the summer." I said, as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, its a deal." Thalia said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I could get use to this." I said. Thalia didn't respond, so I looked down at her and she was asleep on my shoulder. She looked like an angel I thought, a punk rock angel, but an angel nonetheless. I laid my head back against the chair and happily drifted off to sleep.

Annabeth's POV

I sat with my mom during the surgery. Mom put on a good act for me, but I knew she was worried about Theseus as much as I was about Percy. Finally after about five hours Apollo came out of the intensive care unit and stood in front of us. He looked tired.

"The surgery went well. Now all we can do is wait for them to wake up." Apollo said.

My mom just stared at her brother and Apollo just looked at me avoiding Athena's gaze. He couldn't bring himself to look at his sister.

"Apollo, we need to talk!" Athena said angrily. She grabbed ahold of his arm and dragged him over to corner of the room, but I could still hear their discussion.

"This isn't Camp Half-Blood, but we should be here. Where are we?" Apollo said, just now realizing that we were in a tent and not the old infirmary.

"You don't know, do you?" Athena said.

"Know what?" Apollo said nervously.

"Camp Half-Blood was destroyed, because of your recklessness!" Athena said, I could tell that she could barely contain her anger.

"Destroyed! How?" Apollo said with surprise in his voice.

"You got yourself captured and then the enemy used your absence and that of Artemis to control the sun and the moons path through the sky. You don't remember the enchantment that you put on the camp boundary in order for the sun's rays to help power it?" Athena said, I could tell she couldn't believe how stupid he had acted.

Even from where I sat I could see the look of guilt, disgust and anguish on Apollo's face. He put his head in his hands and just stood there shaking. "My fault, its all my fault." He said as he began to sob.

"How many were hurt?" Apollo said barely able to get the question out of his mouth.

"Theseus was the only one injured and I hope that you just fixed that." Athena said.

"Sister, I'm sorry I know you must hate me, but I was just so worried about Artemis." Apollo said, trying to make my mother understand.

"I understand that, but what gives you the right to endanger others?" Athena said, she sounded more disappointed than angry now.

"I wasn't thinking, I know sorry isn't enough. I promise I will do all I can to rebuild camp, I swear on the river Styx. Athena, please forgive me, I can't handle you being angry with me." Apollo said as he started to sob again.

My mom just looked at him and I could see the sympathy for him in her eyes.

"I forgive you, but you need Theseus to forgive you more. He was really mad when you left and he was the one that got hurt because of your actions." Athena said.

"I hope he forgives me, he is one of my best friends. I will work hard to earn his forgiveness and trust again, I promise." Apollo said.

Athena hugged her brother and then they separated with Athena holding his soldiers.

"What you need to do right now is to make sure Theseus and Percy recover, that's the only thing that any of us want from you right now, understand?" Athena said seriously.

"I understand, they will recover, you have my word." Apollo said as he walked back into the intensive care unit.

I walked over to my mom and said, "It was nice that you didn't beat him up." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Well, you did say that Prometheus had already beat him up badly before the rescue and you saw him, he has beaten himself up enough." Athena said as she gave me another hug.

"One thing dear, you didn't finish your story about how Prometheus was defeated." Athena said.

"Well, Percy did it with help from Theseus." I said, I didn't know if she would believe me.

"Help with strategy using their mental connection. Is that how Percy ended up in a coma as well?" Athena asked.

"Partially, but no. Percy and Theseus somehow merged. They merged their strength and power together. Percy was incredibly powerful during the quest. He had strength on par with Herakles and incredible speed." I said.

"That is impressive, I didn't know that they could share each others strength. Certainly the dioscuri connection is very powerful indeed." Athena said.

"It's more than that mom. Percy was knocked unconscious by Prometheus during the fight. When Prometheus tried to attack us, Percy intervened, except it wasn't just Percy anymore." I said.

"What do you mean it wasn't just Percy anymore?" Athena asked curiously.

"Well, first of all Percy's eyes were glowing orange and he had that same orange glow that Theseus had when he was merged with Oranos. Then Percy spoke and it was a combined voice of Theseus and Percy, except the person who was in command was clearly Theseus. You see they merged together the same way that Oranos merged with Theseus. They were incredibly powerful, they could move at incredible speeds, their strength was phenomenal and lastly, they could fly." I said, hoping that my mom would believe me.

"That's incredible, Theseus must still have some power left over from his merging with Oranos." Athena said, I could see her contemplating these facts as she spoke.

"You believe me?" I asked.

"I do, it makes sense, so this merging is what led to the comas." Athena said.

"Yes, thats what Apollo thinks." I said.

My mom and I discussed this event for a few more minutes and then the door to the intensive care unit flew open and Will Solace ran out.

"Everyone, Theseus is awake, follow me." Will said, I saw Thalia and Nico jump up in surprise. All four of us followed Will into the intensive care unit toward Theseus's room. We entered the room, which had white walls like every other room with two beds in the middle surrounded by medical equipment. On the left bed, Theseus was lying down, but his eyes were open and lying on the bed to the right was Percy, he was still in the coma.

"Good to see you beautiful." Theseus said when he saw Athena. Athena smiled and I could see her cheeks turn red.

"So you finally woke up, your awfully lazy." Athena said as she carefully hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I had nothing better to do!" Theseus said as he smiled at all of us.

"Theseus, we're so happy your alright." I said.

"Good to see you my dear and I clearly wasn't hallucinating when I saw Nico and Thalia holding hands." Theseus said as he looked at me and then eyed Nico and Thalia holding hands behind me. Nico's and Thalia's faces were both a deep red color, but they didn't let go of each others hand. That's sweet, I thought.

"Nico and Thalia, a couple?" Athena asked.

"It's a long story, but yes they are." I said.

"Explains why my little sister is not dressed like a huntress, good for you my dear." Athena said as she smiled at Thalia.

Thalia and Nico both smiled back in return.

"Sorry, it will be a short lived romance, once my father finds out. I wonder how long it will take for him to send down the lightning." Athena said, then she winked at me and I knew she was playing with them. Nico fainted straight away and Thalia held him in her arms trying to wake him up.

"Will, I think he needs your services." I said to Will Solace who was standing near the medical readouts. Athena, Theseus and I, all started to laugh.

"What's so funny, I didn't hear the joke." A voice said from behind me. We all turned and Percy was sitting up in his bed with his eyes open. I jumped into his arms as soon as I saw him awake.

"Your alive seaweed brain!" I said enthusiastically.

"Of course I am, you can't get rid of me that easy." Percy said, as he wrapped his arms around me. For the first time all day, I felt the stress and worry melt away and all that was left was my love for Percy.

_**This was a filler chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, we get back to the action in the next chapter.**_


	10. Defending Olympus

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 10: Defending Olympus

Percy's POV

"Of course I am, you can't get rid of me that easy." I said, as I wrapped my arms around Annabeth. I love her so much and I can't believe that she loves me. I'm so lucky that my girlfriend and my best friend are one and the same.

Apollo walked in smiling as he saw that Theseus and I were awake. I smiled at him, but then I looked over at Theseus and he had daggers in his eyes. They were aimed at Apollo, of course. Apollo sensed the hostility coming from Theseus because his smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of worry. I think Athena sensed Theseus;s thoughts as well. She looked at him worriedly and then said, "Thalia, Nico and Annabeth let's leave these three to talk." Athena looked at me and motioned toward Theseus. I nodded knowingly. I needed to keep this conversation from turning into a battle.

"Apollo, I can tell by the look that Athena just gave Percy that she's worried that I'm going to start a fight with you. Let's just cut to the chase, I will not start a fight with you, but your going to stay away from me. I don't want to have anything to do with you." Theseus said, I could tell by his face that he was dead serious. Apollo looked stunned, he didn't know what to say. He just looked down at the ground and walked out of the room.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Theseus, what in Hades is wrong with you?" I said incredulously.

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness. He doesn't deserve to be my friend. If he was a loyal friend he would have listened to me when I warned him. Instead, his recklessness threatened the lives of everyone in camp and it directly led to its destruction." Theseus said.

"You are the god of loyalty, courage and self-sacrifice. Which are the qualities of a great hero. Apollo sacrificed himself to save his sister. It didn't work out, but you understand that he had to try." I said trying to convince my brother.

"I understand what he was feeling, but Athena and I warned him. He didn't listen to us and he suffered the consequences. The problem is that he endangered many others with his actions, if it was just himself it would be a different story." Theseus said.

"He's one of your best friends. You know that he can act childish and arrogant, but he is a good guy. He's not Ares, that's for sure." I said.

I could tell that Theseus was processing what I said. I didn't know if it would change his mind.

"Percy, I won't throw away Apollo's friendship, but he will have to earn back my trust and I don't know if our friendship will ever be as strong as it was." Theseus said.

"I understand that, but you'll give him a chance to prove himself?" I asked.

"I will, I guess I owe him that much, he did save my life." Theseus said.

"We need to talk about what happened in San Francisco." I said, changing the subject.

"You mean on Alcatraz Island, specifically?" Theseus said.

"Of course, when you took over my body when I was stunned." I said.

"I'm sorry, we had been linked mentally up to that point and I couldn't let him hurt the others. I thought you were unconscious, how did you know?" Theseus said.

"I was unconscious, but I still knew what was going on. Don't ever do it again. I do not want anyone including you to take control of me. I will not allow anyone to use me like Kronos used Luke." I said angrily.

"Percy, I'm sorry I just thought you would be alright with me helping. I didn't know you felt this way. Please forgive me brother!" Theseus said, I could tell he was sincerely sorry.

"I forgive you, but don't let it happen again. The mental link that we have is special, but I don't ever want to feel that its just a way for you or anyone else to control me." I said.

"I understand, I will never do it again. I promise on the river Styx." Theseus said.

"Alright then, this is definitely enough drama for me." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't wait to get out of this bed." Theseus said.

"Me too!" I agreed.

"Well let's get out of here and head down to the beach. I need the water to finish healing." Theseus said.

"You know Athena and Annabeth will never let us do that." I said.

"I am a god, I'll transport us. Let's get dressed first." Theseus said.

We both found our clothes and got dressed, then Theseus put his hand on my shoulder and we disappeared into a golden mist. We reappeared on the beach just outside camp. We both walked down into the water. As we entered the water I could feel myself healing and my strength increase. I felt great. Once we walked out of the water, we sat down in the sand and looked out over the ocean. It was a beautiful day, but I knew that the war waited for us. Hera and the remaining titans would never stop until Olympus was destroyed or they were defeated like Prometheus.

"Percy, something bothers me about Hera's alliance with the remaining titans. When I fought Atlas and Ares, it seemed to me that Ares wasn't all that happy about Atlas being there. Hera may have underestimated her allies. If she doesn't watch her back she might be setting herself up for a fall. One orchestrated by her own allies. Titans can not be trusted, that's for sure." Theseus said.

"I definitely agree." I said.

Suddenly, A bright light shown in front of us and when the light had finally subsided Hermes was standing in front of us.

"I'm glad that both of you are alright, cousins." Hermes said.

"We're glad to, what brings you by my friend?" Theseus asked curiously.

"Well business of course, with the war started, my messages have mostly dealt with business." Hermes said.

"Alright, what business do you have in store for us?" I asked.

"Percy always to the point, I like that. I wish I had good news, but Demeter and Persephone have been captured by Hera" Hermes said.

"She's going to threaten Persephone and knowing Demeter she will spill all of the information to help her daughter." Theseus said.

"Olympus is in danger, because as you know Demeter will do anything to protect Persephone. The enemy will most likely attack as soon as they have the information they want. Zeus has ordered reinforcements. The cyclops army is on its way to Olympus with Tyson in command. Zeus wants Camp Half-Blood to send demigod troops to Olympus. Theseus you have been ordered to lead this group of heroes. Of course Percy and Annabeth have been ordered to participate." Hermes said.

"Hold on a minute, how did they get captured?" Theseus asked.

"Well, they were on Olympus until Hades asked for his wife to return because he missed her and he was worried for her safety. So, Demeter accompanied Persephone and they must have stopped on the way and were captured by Hera's minions." Hermes said.

"Do we know where they are being held?" I asked.

"Yes, they are being held at Camp Warrior in Texas. It is impossible to break in there and even worse to escape. They won't be leaving anytime soon. If we are going to stop them it will be on Olympus." Hermes said.

"Agreed, I will prepare our heroes for the battle. Hermes thanks for the heads up." Theseus said.

Hermes dissolved into a golden light. This battle on Olympus means that Annabeth may have to rebuild the city again. Theseus and I walked back to camp. We entered the command center, Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle as usual. They stopped when they saw us.

"Theseus and Percy you look great!" Chiron said as he shook each of our hands.

"Yes, thank Zeus that both of you recovered." Mr. D said, I still can't get use to how nice he is now.

"We have a situation, Demeter and Persephone have been captured by Hera and at this moment are most likely telling all of the defensive secrets of Olympus. We need to get the heroes organized, we're going to Olympus." Theseus said.

"That's terrible, I will go to Olympus straight away and help the other gods prepare." Mr. D said.

"Good idea, while your there make sure we have a place for the heroes to camp. We might be there a while." Theseus said. Mr. D nodded in agreement and disappeared into a purple mist.

"I can go help organize the heroes." Chiron said.

"No my old friend, I'm afraid I need you to find us some back up. I need you to get the Party Ponies to Olympus." I said, I knew Chiron would love this!

"Theseus, don't make me go get them. Their just too crazy and wild for they're own good." Chiron said.

"They are, but they're also incredible fighters, we're going to need them. I'm afraid that our heroes will be out numbered three to one by Hera's campers. I'm also sure that Hyperion still has some monsters in reserve for this attack." Theseus said.

"Alright, I'll get them, but I don't know how long it will take us to arrive. We might be too late." Chiron said.

"Or you might be just in time to save the day!" I said.

Chiron, nodded in agreement and galloped out of the command center. Theseus walked over to the camp loud speaker.

"Camp Half-Blood this is your camp leader. As you have heard Theseus and I have recovered. I wish to thank all of you for your prayers during our incapacitation. Also, I need to see all cabin leaders in the command center tent in 15 minutes. That is all." Theseus said.

As soon as Theseus finished speaking, the tent door flew open and in strode a rather angry Athena and Annabeth, followed by Thalia and Nico grinning madly.

"How did you get out of bed and over here?" Athena asked.

"Your the goddess of wisdom and your asking me that." Theseus said with a smile on his face. He's living dangerous I thought.

"Don't act smart or I'll put you back in the infirmary!" Athena said pointedly.

"Alright, sorry! We just had to get out of there and we knew that you wouldn't let us. So I transported Percy and I to the beach and we used the ocean to complete the healing process. Then Hermes appeared in front of us with some bad news." Theseus said.

"What bad news?" Annabeth asked.

"Demeter and Persephone have been captured." I said.

"What! They captured my step mom." Nico said, I could tell that he liked his step mom a lot and that he was worried by the look on his face.

"So Zeus believes that Demeter will provide information on Olympus's defenses?" Athena asked, I could tell by the look on her face that she was analyzing the situation.

"Yes and he wants an army of demigods to come to Olympus to aid in the defense." Theseus said.

"That's why you ordered the cabin leaders to come here." Annabeth added.

"Yes, we have some work to do." Theseus said.

"Where is Chiron and Mr. D?" Annabeth asked.

"Dionysus is on Olympus helping out and I sent Chiron to get us some back up." Theseus said.

"You sent him after the Part Ponies!" Athena said, barely able to control her amusement.

"Yes, he wasn't happy, but I'm afraid we'll need there, unique abilities." Theseus said, as he gave Athena a mischievous smile.

"Well, I'm needed on Olympus then. I will see all of you soon." Athena said as she disappeared into a golden light.

The rest of the cabin leaders entered; Stoll brothers (Hermes), Katie Gardner(Demeter), Will Solace(Apollo), and Chris Rodriguez(Dionysus). Lastly, Triton walked in and sat down between Theseus and I.

"Good, everyone is here. Demeter and Persephone have been captured. Katie, we're all very sorry for you and your siblings." Theseus said.

"I can't believe it, how?" Katie said, I could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"It appears they were on their way to the underworld for a visit with Hades and stopped for some site seeing. They were captured at that point, no one really knows all the details." Theseus said.

Annabeth put her arm around Katie's shoulder and tried to comfort her. I felt sorry for Katie, I knew exactly how she felt.

"We have been ordered by Zeus to bring a demigod army to Olympus to aid in it's defense. I need every cabin to organize, except one. Katie you and your fellow campers will be staying at camp. The enemy will use your mother as leverage against all those susceptible, that includes the children of Demeter." Theseus said.

"I understand." Katie said. She stood up and prepared to leave, when Theseus said, "Katie, your cabin will be in charge of camp while we are gone. Triton, you and the Atlantean army will stay here and aid in the defense of camp." Theseus said.

"Yes, sir." Katie said as she walked out of the tent.

"It would be our honor, brother." Triton said as he walked out of the tent.

"Everyone else, prepare your cabins for battle. Go to the armory and get your armor and weapons. We will meet on the beach in two hours." Theseus said, everyone nodded in agreement and left.

"Nico, Percy and Thalia, I need all of you to stay for a moment." Theseus said.

"Nico, I know you are close to your step-mother. Can we count on you in this battle?" Theseus asked.

"I'm not sure, I need to speak to my father." Nico said, he looked at Thalia and I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Nico, it is alright, believe me I understand. Go talk to your father, but remember we will need both of you in this fight if we are to prevail. The enemy knew what they were doing when they grabbed Demeter and Persephone. The gained a double advantage. They gathered the information they needed and they have leverage over some demigods and over your father, in particular." Theseus said.

Nico looked at all of us and nodded. He then ran into a shadow and disappeared.

"Thalia, don't be hard on Nico, I don't believe that Persephone's capture would stop him from fighting, but he is concerned about his father. I'm worried about Hades too. He loves Persephone a tremendous amount and he would do anything for her. I know she doesn't love him the same amount, thats why they quarrel all the time. Nico needs to talk to his father, I think he's the only one who can convince Hades to fight." Theseus said.

Thalia looked at Theseus and smiled, "Now I understand why Lady Artemis and my father hold you in such high regard. Thank you for caring about my feelings when you have so much else to worry about."

Theseus held her hand and smiled at me and said, "An I thought it was my singing voice." We all three laughed at that.

"Percy, I will be counting on you a great deal when we reach Olympus, you will be in charge of the demigods guarding the main gate of Olympus, but you will not be alone, Tyson should already be on Olympus with the cyclops army." Theseus said.

"Good to know and I won't let you down." I said, as Thalia and I walked out of the tent.

As Thalia and I walked to our cabins to prepare, I put my hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Thalia, if you ever need to talk, Annabeth and I are always here for you. I hope you know that. I know it must be hard being on your own again. I just wanted to let you know that Annabeth and I consider you our family, our little sister." I said, as I gave her a big hug. When we separated she wiped away a tear before it could run down her cheek.

"Thank you Percy, you and Annabeth are my family, sometimes I forget that." Thalia said as she turned and walked toward her cabin. I hope she will be alright, I'm glad she found Nico. Nico I thought, I hope he can convince Hades to help us. I walked into my cabin trying to contemplate the extent of the battle to come.

Two hours passed, it seemed like two minutes. I walked down to the beach. All the cabins, except for Demeter's were down on the beach. Every camper had on their armor and weapons. I guess we were as ready as possible for the battle to come.

"Seaweed brain, nice of you to join us." Annabeth said.

"Well, my watch/shield says I'm right on time." I said giving her a wry smile.

"Whatever, it's certainly easier for you to get ready, your the only camper in your cabin." Annabeth said.

"Are you two going to do this the entire time we're on Olympus?" Thalia asked, she was clearly amused by our banter.

"Are you jealous?" I said, with a sarcastic grin on my face.

"Laugh it up, kelp face!" Thalia said.

"Alright you three, get it together. We're going to start transporting heroes to Olympus." Theseus said as he walked over to us.

"How are we getting everyone there?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, Hermes is providing the transportation of course." Theseus said.

As if on a queue a very bright light appeared on the beach in front of us. When the light dissipated standing before us was a large yellow bus. The doors opened up and sitting in the driver seat was Hermes.

"All aboard!" Hermes said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Which school yard did you steal this yellow monstrosity?" Theseus said, not even trying to conceal his laughter.

"Well, I can't tell you that, let's just say that know one will miss it." Hermes said, smiling broadly.

"Well, we can't fit everyone on this bus, you'll have to make several trips." I said.

"Your right, I think four trips will be enough." Hermes said.

We spent the next hour transporting campers to Olympus on Hermes's large yellow bus. After the last bus load departed the only people left on the beach were Thalia, Annabeth, Theseus and I.

"How are we going to get there?" Thalia asked.

"I guess you'll be taking the Theseus express!" Theseus said. We all held hands and disappeared into a golden light.

Katie's POV

I looked out my cabin window and saw the last campers leave the beach for Olympus. The only campers left on the island were my brothers, sisters and I. We couldn't fight to defend Olympus because the gods were worried that we would be distracted by our mother's abduction. I hadn't tried to argue our case because all of us would gladly give our lives to save our mother. So now we were stuck on this island while the fate of the world was being decided. Life sucks! Suddenly, Nico stepped out of a shadow in our cabin, my little sister Sara almost jumped out of her skin.

"Hey, it's alright I'm not here to scare you." Nico said trying to reassure her.

"Why are you here then, I thought you would be on Olympus by now?" I asked.

"My father has given me a mission." Nico said.

"What kind of mission? I asked.

"How would you and your siblings like to help me free Demeter and Persephone?" Nico asked.

_**Sounds like this story might last awhile. Sorry no action this chapter, I promise there will be action in the next chapter, I swear on the Styx. A Demeter cabin/Nico/Hades rescue team, interesting!**_


	11. Camp Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 11: Camp Warrior

Nico's POV

"How would you and your siblings like to help me free Demeter and Persephone?" I asked.

"How, I thought it was too dangerous?" Katie said.

"We'll have some help from my dad, of course." I said with an evil grin on my face. I could see several of the Demeter kids shutter at the sight.

"Sorry, sometimes I get carried away." I said. Its so cool being the son of the lord of the underworld sometimes.

"Everyone get your armor and weapons, we'll meet in the sword training tent in an hour. Nico, we have a friend there who might be able to help us." Katie said.

"That's right, good thinking Katie." I said with a knowing grin on my face.

"Alright, I need to get ready we'll meet you." Katie said as she motioned for me to leave.

I walked out of the Demeter tent and made my way to the Hades tent. I had a couple of things to pack. As I entered the tent I saw a note on my pillow. When I picked it up I realized it was from Thalia.

_Dear Nico,_

_ When you get this note, I will already be on Olympus. I hope you come to help us fight. I'm not mad at you, I just sometimes forget how complicated your life can be as a son of Hades. I know being the daughter of Zeus can be tough, but your life is definitely tougher. No matter what happens, I wanted to let you know the past few days have been incredible. I love you, I know its hard for me to say, but you need to know._

_ Love always,_

_ Thalia_

She does love me. A smile came across my face. I knew at that moment that I would do anything to see her again. Then I remembered my mission. I guess she's right my life is complicated, my dad is counting on me and I will not let him down. I gathered my things and left my tent. I swear on the Styx that this mission will succeed. I made my to the sword training tent and waited for the others to arrive. I heard a noise from the other side of the tent and before I could react I was hit by a wall of fur. A normal camper would have panicked at this event, but I knew instinctively what had happened. Although it doesn't take you very long to understand when the wall of fur starts to lick your face.

"Hello, Mrs. O'Leary, how are you girl?" I said, she just licked my face even more urgently.

"That's enough girl, I have to breath sometime." I said, Mrs. O'Leary stopped and then sat on her haunches, a tame hell hound, it sure was a sight to behold.

The other campers started to walk into the sword arena and it took all of my strength as a son of Hades to keep Mrs. O'Leary from licking everyone into submission. Katie walked in and ordered her fellow cabin mates into a line. There were a total of twenty Demeter children in her cabin. I hoped it would be enough.

"Nico, I see that you've got Mrs. O'Leary behaving nicely." Katie said as she walked over to me and gave Mrs. O'Leary a scratch behind the ear.

"Well, she is the tamest hell hound around, thats for sure." I said as I rubbed the top of Mrs. O'Leary's head.

"You mentioned something about back up from your father." Katie said as she looked around for any other people or beings within the room.

I took out a whistle that was made of Stygian iron. The whistle was shaped like a three headed dog. "This whistle will allow us to call the greatest hell hound of all, Cerberus." I said proudly.

"Cerberus, that's impressive Nico, so when are we leaving?" Katie asked.

"In just a few minutes." I said. As I walked over to the water fountain and turned it on full blast. A mist of water shot from the fountain and I tossed in a drachma. I wished to to speak to my father. An image of my father appeared within the mist.

"Hi, dad!" I said.

Hades looked at me and smiled, "Is everyone ready?" Hades asked.

"Yes, the Demeter cabin and Mrs. O'Leary are ready for transport." I said.

"Good, my boy I'll let you and Mrs. O'Leary go by yourselves. Katie Gardner!" Hades said.

"Yes, Lord Hades." Katie said bowing to my father.

"Ah, my dear, please gather your siblings around you and hold hand." Hades said, Katie and her siblings followed the command of my father. They gathered into a tight circle and held hands.

"Good Luck to all of you." Hades said as his eyes lit up and a bright red light engulfed the Demeter cabin heroes and they disappeared.

"Nico, good luck my boy." Hades said as his image dissolved. Mrs. O'Leary and I ran into the closest shadow and disappeared. Next stop Camp Warrior, I thought.

Mrs. O'Leary and I appeared in a clearing within a forest. The trees were very large oak trees and the clearing was filled with yellow wild flowers. I noticed Katie and her siblings on the edge of the clearing as we appeared. Mrs. O'Leary curled up in a large ball in the middle of the meadow and fell fast asleep. Shadow travel was still a little too much for her. I walked over to Katie and said, "Now we wait till we hear word from our informant." I said as I sat down on an old stump by the edge of the meadow.

"Why are we waiting?" Katie said as she started to lose her patience.

"We're waiting for word that most of the Camp Warrior campers have left for the battle on Olympus." I said.

"What, we're going to wait until they are fighting with our fellow campers to make our move." Katie said, I could tell she was upset, but I really wasn't sure why.

"Yes, we won't stand a chance if we don't." I said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, whose the informant?" Katie asked.

"I think you know him, it's Grover!" I said. Katie just looked at me shocked.

"I thought Grover was out protecting the wild." Katie said.

"He was, but Chiron asked him to keep an eye on this camp and since this forest was nearby he could also be close to the wild." I said.

We waited for three hours and then I heard a noise rustling behind a shrub and out fell Grover. He had been eating a coke can and was clearly exhausted.

"Grover, your here, finally." I said impatiently.

"Nico, I'm sorry I was distracted and lost track of time." Grover said.

"Well, better late than never, I guess." I said sarcastically.

"I've walked for hours, sorry I was taking a nap in this shrub." Grover said as he tried to hold back a yawn.

"What's going on at the camp?" I asked.

"Well they are all packing to leave, except for a small contingent of ten campers and a monster or two." Grover said as he leaned against a large oak tree.

"What kind of monsters?" Katie asked. She surprised Grover because he fell over when she spoke.

"Katie, so good to see you. You startled me for a second." Grover said.

"Grover, what kind of monsters?" Katie asked again impatiently.

"Ah yes, monsters! Well, the Nemean lion and a really nasty cyclops." Grover said not even trying to hide his yawn now.

"So when were they leaving?" I asked.

"Ah, they should have left an hour ago, I guess." Grover said.

"An hour, we could already have been there by now." I said.

"Sorry, I was preoccupied." Grover said sleepily.

"Alright, Grover go to sleep, we'll take it from here." I said as I motioned for the rest of the Demeter cabin to follow Katie and I.

We walked for at least an hour before I heard music playing from up ahead. We took cover behind a large group of shrubs. Katie and I peaked through the foliage. The boundary of he camp was visible and I could see ten campers guarding the area. Patrolling behind them was a lion and a large cyclops. Camp Warrior was about half the size of our camp. Log cabins were built in a semi-circle and over each door was a symbol that represented each god. The cabin nearest our location had a large hammer over the door, so it was clearly the cabin that belonged to Hephaestus. The campers that were guarding all had blond hair and blue eyes. They had to be Aphrodite campers.

"We need to wait till dark, we'll have a better chance of sneaking in then." I said.

"We're wasting time, our fellow campers may need our help fighting on Olympus." Katie said. I could tell that she hated waiting while our friends were fighting for their lives. I understood her concern, but we wouldn't help anyone if we got ourselves killed by rushing headlong into a battle without a solid advantage.

"Katie, it will be dark in two hours. If we attack now the enemy will have the advantage. We help no one if we get caught or killed." I said trying to convince her.

Katie just looked at me, then she sighed heavily. "Your right, I'm sorry" Katie said sincerely.

We waited for the two hours to pass. I went over my plan with Katie and her siblings. By the time it was dark, everyone understood their role.

Sara and nine other Demeter campers stayed outside with their bows and began firing into the camp. The camp boundary easily deflected the arrows and gave us the distraction that we needed. Mrs. O'Leary and I shadow traveled the remaining campers into the camp. I made sure that we appeared between two cabins and away from the now distracted guards. I sent Katie and her ten siblings back into the camp to look for Demeter and Persephone. Mrs. O'Leary and I would handle the rest. I pulled the Stygian steel whistle out of my pocket and blew. The noise was so loud that it shook the camp and Mrs. O'Leary howled loudly, so loud in fact that the Cyclops and lion found us. While Mrs. O'Leary was fighting the lion and holding her own. I attacked the cyclops, I was too fast for him and easily dodged his strikes. Then out of the shadows came Cerberus. When he saw the cyclops he jumped on its back and began biting and slashing with his claws. The cyclops screamed and fell over onto one of the log cabins.

I saw lion charge Mrs. O'Leary and knock her to the ground, so I ran to her aid. I called her to me and as she ran forward I opened a large crevasse in the ground and as the lion tried to jump over it I sent up hell fire from Hades to envelope it. The lion's skin was too strong to pierce, but it could be easily baked. The lion passed through the flames and when it landed on the other side it was now a very large charbroiled lion. Mrs. O'Leary hit the burnt lion with her paw and the lion dissolved into golden dust.

I noticed that the ten Aphrodite campers were still distracted by the arrows hitting the camp protective boundary. I left Mrs. O'Leary to finish playing with the burned up lion and ran to check on Cerberus. Suddenly, the cyclops fell to the ground in front of me. It missed me by three or four feet. I walked around the monster and then I noticed Cerberus standing on the cyclops. Cerberus had the monsters right arm in his right mouth and its left arm in his left mouth. The cyclops was screaming horrifically, then I noticed Cerberus middle mouth clamp down on the cyclops throat. The terrible screaming stopped abruptly and then I heard a sickening crack like a large tree limb snapping. As the cyclops dissolved into golden dust I realized that Cerberus had broken the monsters neck.

Cerberus turned toward me and howled terribly, then he ran to me and laid down in front of me. I patted his middle head and said, "Good boy, Cerberus you did well. Follow me boy!" We both ran to the ten Aphrodite campers, when they saw me they razed their weapons, but when Cerberus came into sight they froze. I could see the terror in their eyes as they looked at Cerberus.

"I know you are Aphrodite's kids, so drop your weapons or my friend here will have you for dinner." I said with an evil grin on my face. All but one of the Aphrodite kids dropped their weapons. The tall boy walked forward holding his sword, then out of the shadows walked Mrs. O'Leay and when she saw Cerberus she howled. Cerberus howled excitedly in return. When the tall boy saw this he dropped his sword and knelt on the ground in front of me. "Ppplease, dddon't kkkill mmmee!" He said. I smiled, these Aphrodite kids really are lovers and not fighters I thought.

"Go to the barrier and let my friends in" I said. The boy walked to the barrier and placed his hand in it and as soon as he did that the other ten Demeter kids ran in from outside the barrier.

"Thanks, Nico" Sara said as she ran toward me followed by her siblings.

"Your welcome. Would you do the honors of tying these campers up, please." I asked.

"No problem!" Sara said as she and her siblings walked over to the cowering Aphrodite kids and began to tie them up.

From the center of camp ran ten Demeter kids led by Katie and following her were Demeter and Persephone.

"Nico!" Persephone yelled as she ran toward me and gave me a quick hug.

"Your welcome" I said.

"Children, our thanks." Demeter said and then she looked at me. "Nico, thank you." Demeter said, I knew it was hard for her to thank me, but she did it.

"Your welcome, my lady." I said sincerely.

"Mom, we need to go to Olympus, they are under attack." Katie said as she ran to her mother.

"I know my dear, but I don't believe I have enough power to transport all of us there" Demeter said, I could tell she was very tired from her ordeal.

"No problem, I think I can handle that." Hades said as he appeared out of a ball of fire.

He ran to Persephone and hugged her. I could tell that she was happy to see him for once.

"Nico and Katie, I thank you and your fellow campers for freeing them. We must now go to Olympus, I have a personal score to settle with my sister." Hades said ominously. Hades directed us to hold hands and stand in a circle, then we all disappeared in a ball of fire. As we disappeared, I heard my father say, "I can't let my brothers have all the fun, can I!"

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be entitled, "The Battle for Olympus."**_


	12. Battle for Olympus  Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 12: Battle for Olympus Part 1

Percy's POV

We arrived in Olympus and all was pretty quiet. I could see the scaffolds and construction equipment in the distance of the city. I guess with the pending battle all construction work had ceased. Many new temples and buildings had already been completed, the beautiful white marble structures were incredible. The new Corinthian columns gleamed in the sunlight. Annabeth had really done an incredible job in getting the city rebuilt. I felt terrible that all her work could be destroyed by the battle to come.

"Seaweed brain are you alright?" Annabeth said, her voice brought me back to reality.

"Sure, I was just thinking about the great job you've done so far on Olympus." I said trying not to show my concern for the battle to come.

"Thank you, it is beautiful!" Annabeth said. I grabbed her hand and held it, I could see the hurt in her eyes as she thought about the coming battle.

"Percy!" I heard someone yell, I turned around and saw Theseus walking towards Annabeth and I. "There you are!" Theseus said as he stood in front of us. I could tell he was worried by the tired look in his eyes.

"We are camping just outside the interior gate. I want our camp to be near the main gate as this is the only place where an army can move freely." Theseus said.

"The enemy knows that as well so they will attack the main gate." Annabeth said.

"Thats correct, I want all of our forces stationed here, this is where the main battle will take place. The enemy will have the secret to get through the perimeter barrier, but they have get through this gate before they can get to the final city gate." Theseus said.

"So how are you distributing the campers then?" I asked.

"Thalia, the Dionysus and Hermes cabins will take up defensive positions inside the city gate. Percy and the remaining forces will take positions just inside the main protective gate. Our camp will be between the main gate and the city gate." Theseus said.

"Where is the cyclops army?" I asked.

"They will cover your rear flank in case some of the enemy gets passed your forces." Theseus said.

"Sounds like a solid plan. Where are the gods going to be stationed?" Annabeth said.

"Athena and I will be covering the right side of Percy's forces, while Apollo and Artemis cover the left side. Dionysus and Hermes will be assisting Thalia as the last line of defense before the enemy reaches the interior of the city. Zeus and Poseidon will be stationed inside the throne room, they will be the final defensive force. As you know Hestia doesn't fight, but she has agreed to establish the hearth in the main ballroom, that will be the location of the medical triage center." Theseus said.

"Sounds good to me." Annabeth said hopefully.

"Percy, get your forces established. I won't round the clock patrols on the main gate." Theseus ordered.

"Will do!' I said as I lead Annabeth and the rest of our forces into position. I organized our forces as discussed and established sentries along the main gate. They would provide early warning of the enemies arrival, then the rest of our forces could converge on the gate to provide defense.

Once the forces were established I went to the command tent to establish the sentry rotation for the next several days. I needed to make sure there were fresh sentries on the gate, that meant switching out campers every four hours. We would have no fewer than twenty sentries on the walls at any one time.

Theseus and Athena walked into the tent as Annabeth and I completed the sentry rotation. I ordered Will Solace to implement the rotation. He grabbed the plan and strode out of the tent.

"How's it going?" Theseus said as he stood in front of Annabeth and I.

"The sentry rotation was the last item, we're in good shape now." I said.

"Good, both of you have done a great job. Thalia and her forces are set as well." Theseus said reassuringly.

"I have to agree with Theseus, you make a good team, you two." Athena said with a smile.

"Thank you." Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"We've been on Olympus for four hours now and all logistical activities are complete. Our forces are set for the battle." Theseus said, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Theseus, don't blame yourself. This battle had to be fought and I do not like fighting fellow demigods either, but it has to be done." I said.

"Percy is right, you need to get over your trepidation and prepare yourself for what's to come, no matter how terrible it may be." Athena said as she hugged Theseus tightly.

Theseus and Athena left to go speak with Apollo and Artemis, leaving Annabeth and I in the command tent. I stood and held Annabeth in my arms and said, "No matter the outcome, I will always love you wise girl." I said sincerely.

I could see the love in Annabeth's eyes as she stared at me. She smiled and said, "I love you too seaweed brain." Then I leaned down and kissed her passionately. My fear and worry of the coming battle melted away. I knew I could face anything as long as she was with me.

"Walk with me?" I said, Annabeth gave me her hand and we walked down to the main gate. The gate was beautiful, instead of the white marble of the city gate and Olympus itself the main gate was made of a beautiful gray granite with flakes of silver in it. I noticed that Malcolm was on top of the gate with twenty other demigods. He looked rather bored, it had been a pretty quiet day so far, too quiet for me at least. I knew the enemy was on its way, I could feel it. I didn't want to alarm anyone so I kept these feelings to myself, but I could tell when I looked into Theseus's eyes that he had the same feeling.

"Annabeth, Percy how's it going?" Malcolm asked.

"Good little brother, you look bored." Annabeth said, I could tell she was amused by his boredom.

"Come on Annabeth, nothings happening." Malcolm said, I could see the impatience in his eyes.

"Malcolm, be careful what you wish for, you might just get it." I said as I gave him a look of warning.

Malcolm gave me a hurt look and then I heard it. The sound was soft at first and then slowly became louder. I ran up the steps to the top of the gate, Annabeth followed closely behind me. As the three of us looked toward the main entryway that led from the Empire State building to Olympus I could see shadows and dark objects moving. The noise became louder and louder until the dark objects became visible. The first part of Hera's army to come forward were the demigods, followed closely by a hundred monsters of all varieties, then I saw the titans led by Hyperion and Atlas, then I saw Hera and the three other former Olympians, and lastly I saw something that made me freeze in place. The last part of Hera's army was comprised of at least two hundred automatons, but that wasn't the reason that I froze. The reason was that standing in front of the automatons stood twenty celestial bronze bulls, these bulls were at least twelve feet tall at the shoulder and at least thirty feet long. They were breathing flames from their nostrils. Hephaestus had created all of these monsters, but the bulls were his most prized creations and he had allowed them to join the army. I couldn't believe that, but I had no time to dwell on it.

"Malcolm sound the alarm!" I said excitedly. Malcolm ran to the large bell on the top of the gate and began to ring it. A few seconds later I could hear the bell ring on the gate of the city wall. The warning had sounded and I knew that the battle would begin soon.

I saw Theseus and Athena appear on the wall near Annabeth and I. I could see the anxious look on Theseus's face as he looked out toward the enemy army.

"All heroes on the main wall, they will attack with the automatons first." Theseus ordered. Suddenly, Annabeth and I were directing our fellow campers to take positions along the wall.

"Position yourselves along the wall in the most favorable position for archery. I want all of the heroes that have bows to attack the enemy forces as they approach. Those without bows will defend the archers from close combat." Athena said.

I saw Theseus disappear from the wall and reappear near the cyclops army. I saw him talking to Tyson about something. Their conversation must have been about position because the cyclops army broke into a left and a right flank. The flanks were on each side of the main road that led from the main gate to the city gate. The cyclops army would directly engage the automatons. I also noticed that Theseus did not leave after his conversation with Tyson. He was going to engage the automatons as well. Then I heard Theseus in my head say, "Percy, I will assist Tyson. I want you on the wall with the heroes, thats an order." I grudgingly acknowledged his order and prepared my bow for the battle.

I heard a loud horn blast and felt the ground shake as the automatons came forward to attack the main gate. The twenty giant bronze bulls were in the lead, I could see the flames flare from their nostrils. It only took a matter of seconds for the force to hit the gate. The impact on the gate was tremendous, a few unlucky campers were thrown from the gate and were trampled to death by the automatons. The giant bronze bulls broke through the gate and were immediately engaged by the cyclops army.

I saw Tyson and his cyclops brothers attack the automatons ferociously. The cyclops army used their clubs and sticks to batter the metal automatons. The bronze bull flames could not hurt the cyclops, but they could still batter and bludgeon cyclops mercilessly. All of the campers were firing arrows. The arrows proved adequate against the normal automatons, but the bronze bulls were another matter. One bull charged Theseus and a split second before the bull hit him, Theseus flew into the air. I noticed his eyes glowing orange and the orange aura around him. He was clearly using the power he inherited from Oranos. Annabeth and I continued to fire arrows until we exhausted our supply. After that all we could do was watch the carnage below us.

All of the automatons were destroyed except the twenty bronze bulls, they were too strong. The cyclops army had been devastated, only about thirty cyclops remained. Tyson was still with them, I could tell he was exhausted. Athena disappeared from the wall and joined Theseus on the ground in order to engage the bulls, suddenly a golden light appeared next to them. When the light faded, Apollo and Artemis were there clad in their armor.

The bulls charged the four gods and proceeded to attack them. The four gods were too quick for the bulls and easily evaded their attack. I saw Theseus fly into the air again this time with his celestial bronze club. He landed on the back of one of the bulls and proceeded to beat the head of the bull until it exploded. Theseus flew into the air again and proceeded to attack another bull. Artemis and Apollo fired their arrows at the same bull until one of the arrows entered the bulls mouth. The bull stopped abruptly and then exploded. A bull approached Athena, she took out her spear and at the last minute threw the spear into the mouth of the bull. The bull stopped, turned its head and then exploded. The four gods proceeded to repeat these attacks until there were ten bulls remaining. I could tell that Athena, Artemis and Apollo were exhausted from the battle, but Theseus still looked energized. I then realized that when all the heroes were cheering and fighting courageously it seemed that Theseus's strength increased.

"Annabeth, keep an eye on Theseus. Watch what happens when the heroes cheer or as we attack." I said.

I saw Annabeth analyze the situation and then I saw one of her eye brows raise. I knew she had figured it out.

"He's gaining power as the heroes cheer and as we fight the enemy." Annabeth said.

"Yes, it makes sense, he's the god of heroes. Therefore, as our strength and adrenaline increase so does his." I said proudly.

I looked back towards the battle and all but one cyclops was standing, it was Tyson. There was only two bulls remaining. Theseus was fighting both of them by himself. I noticed one bull distract Theseus while the other one charged. I didn't even have a chance to warn him through our mental link, but then I saw Tyson charge the bull. He hit the bull at full speed on its side. Somehow Tyson ruptured the side of the bull and it exploded. When the smoke cleared Tyson was on the ground and he wasn't moving. Theseus saw this and flew under the bull he was attacking. He picked up the bull and flew into the air. He rose to about a hundred feet in the air and dropped the bull onto the stone floor below, when the bull hit the ground it exploded into a million pieces.

"Do you think the flying and incredible speed of Theseus has to do with the strength he receives from the heroes around him?" Annabeth asked.

"No, the orange eyes and glow gave him away. I think Oranos gave him a gift, some of his power." I said.

I could see Annabeth process this and then she looked at me concerned.

"So he has to be pretty powerful then." Annabeth said.

"As powerful as the big three I suspect, except he doesn't have a special weapon like the lightning bolt or trident." I said.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Annabeth asked.

"I suspect Athena knows something." I said.

"I wonder how powerful he would be surrounded by heroes then?" Annabeth asked, I knew she didn't expect me to answer, but I couldn't help saying, "Incredibly powerful I suspect at least for a short period of time.

I looked back down to the battlefield and I saw Theseus standing next to Athena, Artemis and Apollo. Then suddenly Hephaestus appeared in front of them. His face was bright red. I could see the anger and hatred in his eyes.

"How dare you destroy my creations." Hephaestus said.

"How dare you attack your family." Athena said angrily.

"Athena go to Hades!" Hephaestus said.

"I think you should apologize to your sister, cousin." Theseus said as the orange glow began to pulsate around his body. I could tell Theseus was angry now.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Hephaestus yelled.

"Then your a bigger fool than I thought." Apollo said.

"I hate all of you!" Hephaestus said and then he charged toward Theseus, that was a big mistake.

He threw a punch at Theseus who caught his fist and then I heard the scream. I could tell that Theseus had crushed Hephaestus's hand. Hephaestus fell to his knees sobbing and then Theseus punched him in the face at full strength, I knew by the strength of the blow that Hephaestus's jaw was broken. He hit the ground with a thud and was clearly unconscious.

"Apollo, Artemis take your brother to the prison cells that we created. They will hold your foolish brother until the battle is over." Theseus said.

Apollo and Artemis just shook their heads not believing how stupid their brother was. They grabbed Hephaestus and carried him to the prison cells. I saw the orange power subside and Theseus was back to his normal self. He put his arm around Athena and then yelled to us on the wall, "Heroes you are needed down on the battlefield take defensive positions. The monsters will attack next."

All of us ran down to the battlefield and proceeded to arrange ourselves into defensive formations. I kept the Apollo cabin as archers and positioned them behind the ground forces.

"Thalia, we need reinforcements from the city wall. Establish defensive support formations near Percy's forces." Theseus yelled to Thalia, I saw the city gates open and Thalia and her heroes ran forward and setup positions around our forces. Dionysus and Hermes joined Theseus and Athena near our main battle line. They would provide additional support against the enemy when we needed it. Then I saw Theseus walk over to Tyson and touch. Theseus and Tyson dissolved into a golden light. He must be taking Tyson to Hestia for help.

Then I heard the screams and the roars as the monster army stormed through the gate. The Apollo cabin filled the sky with arrows and many monsters were destroyed. About a quarter of the monsters fell to the barrage of arrows. The remaining monsters engaged my force of heroes. A few monsters made it passed our ranks, but were immediately intercepted by Thalia and her forces. Then Echidna stormed into view, she was too powerful for most of the demigods. The other gods were holding their own with the monsters. Echidna attacked several campers and I saw them fly threw the air. I charged forward and as I came closer to her she charged with a mighty blow that I barely dodged. I struck forward with riptide and I could feel the blade tear into her flesh. She swung wildly with her arm catching me in the side. I went flying across the battlefield and landed against the city wall. The wind was knocked out of me, but I wasn't hurt. Then I saw Echidna running toward me. I froze, I was trapped with my back to the wall then suddenly Hades and a group of campers flashed in front of me. Hades saw Echidna and fired a tremendous blast of hell fire that incinerated her. Then I noticed Katie and the other Demeter kids. Demeter and Persephone were standing behind Hades.

"Thank you, Uncle!" I said gratefully.

"I couldn't let that witch Echidna kill you, at least not yet." Hades said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Hades, where is Nico?" Persephone asked.

"I thought he was with us." Hades said worriedly.

Then a gigantic cyclops came into view. Hades tried to burn him, but the Cyclops was immune to the fire. Then I heard howling and out of the shadows stormed Cerberus and Mrs. O'Leary. They charged the cyclops and attacked it viciously. The battle between the three only lasted a few minutes and then I heard a sickening crunch as Cerberus crushed the throat of the cyclops. The cyclops dissolved into golden dust. Then I saw Nico come out of the shadows and run towards his father.

"Dad, sorry we were late." Nico said.

"No bother, you were just in time." Hades said.

I looked around and with the destruction of Echidna, our forces were now in control, but I wondered how long that would last.

"Where are my brothers?" Hades asked worriedly.

"They're in the throne room." I said.

Hades disappeared with Demeter and Persephone. I wish they had stayed because we would need them, I feared. Nico ran over to me and helped me up. Then Thalia and Annabeth ran toward us. Thalia tackled Nico to the ground and I laughed out loud, but before I could make a snide comment Annabeth tackled me equally as hard and I hit the ground.

"Good to see you too wise girl." I said, trying not to wince at the pain of the bruises on my backside.

"Sorry, I was just worried when I saw Echidna hit you." Annabeth said, I could hear the relief in her voice.

Then I heard screams from outside the main wall and then a familiar voice yell, "Charge!" it was Ares. The enemy demigods were attacking. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and I reformed our force. We prepared for the coming onslaught; I prayed to the gods that we would live through this battle.

The enemy demigods stormed through the main gate and attacked our force. We were outnumber more than two to one. Ares was there with Aphrodite, but I did not see Hera at all. I knew something bad was going on, but I didn't have time to ponder that. Out of the darkness came the remaining titans, led by Atlas. Annabeth was next to me and she named off the titans one by one; Coeus the titan of wisdom, Phoebus titaness of the moon, Themis the titaness of nature, Eos the titaness of the dawn, Astraeus titan of dusk, Perses titan of destruction, and Lapetus titan of mortal life.

"Annabeth, where is Hyperion?" I asked.

"I don't see him." Annabeth said.

I had a bad feeling about this, we were outnumbered and now we had titans to deal with. Where was Theseus? I thought, but I didn't have time to think further as six enemy demigods attacked Annabeth and I. I tried to contact Theseus through our mental link and then he appeared next to Ares and Atlas. I looked at Annabeth and smiled a little, maybe we had a chance after all. Then my hopes were crushed as a group of ten minor gods appeared before us led by Phobos, Deimos and Enyo the children of Ares.

_**Sorry a little cliff hanger, this was a hard chapter to write, but I hope its alright.**_


	13. Battle for Olympus  Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 13: Battle for Olympus Part 2

Theseus's POV

I arrived just in time I thought. We were certainly outnumbered, we needed my dad and his brothers, but they were nowhere around. We were going to have to do this on our own. I saw Ares and Atlas, a rematch seemed like a good idea to me. They were clearly the leaders of this army, but where was Hera and Hyperion. I thought about that as I reached Ares and Atlas. I saw Percy and Annabeth fighting several enemy demigods. Then Atlas struck, he moved faster than last time and barely missed punching me in jaw. I dodged his blow and kicked him in the knee, I heard a satisfying crunch and he yelled in pain. Ares swung his sword toward my head and I blocked it with my club and then I completed a round house kick maneuver and hit him directly in the abdomen. Ares slumped over, I knocked the wind out of him. I saw Athena fighting Aphrodite and Enyo, she was doing pretty well, but I was too busy to keep track. Atlas charged me quickly even with a bad knee and kicked me in the back, he was such a dirty fighter. I was pushed forward, but I used the momentum of his kick to initiate a backward flip. I landed behind Atlas and then I kicked him with both feet. The kick pushed him at full speed into Ares. They both landed on the ground with a thud.

I heard someone yell, "Olympians stop or they die!" I turned around and saw Deimos, he had just spoken and was pointing toward the demigods, then I saw what he was pointing at. Percy, Annabeth and all the other Camp Half-Blood demigods were surrounded by the enemy demigods. Percy was still standing, but he was breathing hard. I saw Annabeth lying on the ground, she was holding her leg, it had a terrible gash on it. Malcolm was sitting next to her and he had a bad cut on his forward and a broken arm. Thalia was unconscious and Nico was holding her. The remaining heroes were either exhausted or injured, I thanked the gods that no one was dead, but they were surrounded by the enemy. The enemy gods and titans came forward and stood between the Olympians and our heroes. Atlas and Ares came forward and stood in front of me. I felt Athena stand next to me with the other Olympians.

"Olympians stand down or we will kill your heroes!" Ares said with a smile on his face.

"Don't hurt them, we will concede." I said, I could feel Athena tense behind me, but I knew there was no other way, we were beat.

"Smart move Theseus, I would hate to kill so many relatives of mine." Ares said confidently.

"Whatever Ares, your a traitor!" Athena said venomously.

"Ah, sister it's too bad you married that sea spawn, I would've been happy to take care of you." Ares said, I could see a look of betrayal in Aphrodite's eyes when he said that.

The titans and minor gods surrounded us and took our weapons. We had been defeated, but something kept nagging me about this whole mess.

Then I saw Atlas walk toward the enemy demigods and say, "Demigods kill these Olympian children!" I saw the look of shock on the demigods faces and more importantly I saw the look of shock on Ares' face.

"I promised that they would be unharmed if the Olympians surrendered." Ares said not believing the order from Atlas.

"I made no such promise." Atlas said.

"I'm in charge of this army not you titan." Ares said demandingly.

"I'm tired of this game, I'm in command and I order you to kill these Olympian children." Atlas said, he directed this order again to the enemy demigods. They looked at him and then toward Ares. I noticed Atlas whisper something, but no one was near him. Then I noticed that the anger in Ares' face subsided and the enemy demigods raised their weapons to strike, but before they could I heard a pegasus fly into view and I was completely surprised by the rider. It was Clarisse she looked incredibly tired, but she landed in front of Ares. Ares' mouth dropped in shock as he stared at her.

"Clarisse, what happened to you?" Ares said, I could hear the shock in his voice.

"Dad, the monsters attacked me." Clarisse said, she could barely stand up.

"What? I ordered that you and the huntresses be secured not hurt." Ares said.

"Dad, when you left with Artemis, Hyperion and Atlas order the monsters to kill us. I escaped and hid Thalia, but I was hit in the back by one of Hyperions blast. I would be dead now without the help of uncle Apollo." Clarisse said, I could tell she gained some strength from retelling her ordeal.

"No, that can't be, I ..." Ares stopped in mid-sentence, then I saw Atlas whisper again to no one. What in Hades is going on, I thought?

"Ares, kill that traitor!" Atlas ordered.

Ares, raised his sword toward Clarisse. Clarisse just stood there and looked into her fathers eyes, I could see a tear roll down her cheek.

"I love you daddy!" She said.

I noticed Ares face twitch and then a fire ignited behind his eyes. Then I saw Ares look at Atlas and then his eyes grew wide. He raised his sword and I thought he was going to strike Clarisse, except he three the sword at an incredible speed at Atlas, but he missed. At least I thought he missed the sword just stopped in mid-air and then I realized it hit something or in this case someone. A person materialized next to Atlas, I didn't know who it was until I heard Athena gasp behind me and say, "Hypnos!" Then I understood this was the titan Hypnos, he had power over sleep and more importantly over free will. It all made sense now, people had been brainwashed or mind controlled. Hypos fell to the ground unconscious. Then I saw the faces of the enemy demigods clear and those of the enemy minor gods. They all looked around wondering where they were and Ares said, "We have been tricked, heroes help your fellow campers. Minor gods attack those titans."

The enemy demigods dropped their weapons and went over to help my brother and his fellow heroes. Then I saw Ares, Aprhrodite and the minor gods engage the titans.

"What are we waiting for, help them!" I yelled as I ran toward the titans followed by my fellow Olympians. We all engaged the titans, the odds were even now. We had a chance to pull this off.

I ran up to Ares to help him fight Atlas.

"Need a hand cousin?" I asked.

"No … but thanks just the same!" Ares said, I knew it was hard for him to thank me. We then heard terrible lightning and loud noises from the throne room. I was distracted and Atlas kicked me in the stomach and I fell backwards onto the ground. Then a hand came down and helped me up, it was Herakles.

"Sorry I'm late I was helping dad. They need you in the throne room, its Hera and Hyperion." Herakles said.

"I can't leave now!" I said.

"Go they need you, I'll help out here." Herakles said.

Before I disappeared I saw Herakles run up to Ares and say, "Let's kick his ass brother!" The last thing I saw was a smile on Ares face as they both attacked Atlas.

I appeared in the throne room and the first thing I saw was Hera standing above Zeus holding his master bolt, how she got that I had no clue. Hyperion was standing behind her smiling fiendishly. Then I saw my dad and Hades laying on the floor they looked terrible. Then something changed in Hera's face the anger and hatred subsided and I saw her stare at Zeus. The look she gave him was bewilderment and not anger. Then she said, "What am I doing here with this?" She was hold the master bolt in front of her.

Then Hyperion moved forward, he snatched the bolt from Hera and fired flames as hot as the sun at her catching her clothes on fire. She fell forward and Zeus put out the flames quickly, but she had been burned badly. I saw the look of worry on his face as he held her. Hera moved her mouth and I could tell she had said sorry before she passed out. Hyperion raised the master bolt and fired at Zeus striking him directly in the chest and sending him flying across the room. He landed near Poseidon and Hades, he was clearly unconscious.

"Finally, I have the bolt, no more need to listen to your incessant whining witch!" Hyperion said to the unconscious Hera, he raised the bolt to finish her off and I struck. I moved at incredible speed, I could feel the power of Oranos within me as I hit Hyperion and grabbed Hera. I flew out of the room with her and placed her in a room off of the throne area. She would be safe here until the battle was over.

"Come out son of Poseidon and die like a good hero!" Hyperion said ominously. I stayed behind a column, I needed a plan quickly, then someone ran in behind me. It was Percy, I grabbed his arm and pulled him next to me before Hyperion saw him.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I came to help!" Percy said.

"He has the bolt, one blast will incinerate you!" I said angrily.

I looked across the room and laying next to Poseidon was his trident and then I remembered the battle with Oceanus, could we do that again, I thought?

"Percy, hold on to me, alright?" I asked.

"Alright, what are we doing?" Percy asked.

"This!" I said as I flew us next to my dad at incredible speed. I grabbed a hold of the trident before Hyperion could react and then Percy grabbed it as well. I could see in his face that he understood the plan. We aimed the trident and fired at Hyperion, one problem Hyperion fired the master bolt at the same time. The two beams of energy struck at the same time. The bolt was too powerful, slowly but steady the beam from the bolt pushed the trident beam back towards us. Then I had and idea.

"Dad! Hades! Zeus! Touch the trident with us!" I yelled. Dad and Hades crawled over and grabbed Zeus, he awoke as soon as they grabbed him. All three crawled over to Percy and I. The big three each placed a hand on the trident and the beam of power expanded and slowly pushed back against the beam from the master bolt. I saw the surprised look on Hyperion's face. I snuck a look at my dad and his brothers, they were close to passing out. I needed a tremendous concentrated blast to defeat Hyperion. Then I realized what I needed to do. I focused on the power of Oranos within me, I focused all of this power into my center, my power base. I waited until the power grew within me and then I looked at Hyperion. I saw fear on his face, I didn't know why, but at that moment I released all of the power I was holdng into the trident. A tremendous force blast erupted from the trident. The trident beam erupted down the beam from the bolt and struck the master bolt head on. The explosion was blinding and then everything went black.

I awoke and thought it was hours later, but only a few minutes had elapsed. I heard voices talking nervously. I opened my eyes and saw Athena, Percy and Annabeth looking at me.

"Are you alright my love?" Athena said with concern in her voice.

"It depends, am I still alive?" I asked. They all three smiled at me.

"Your very much alive!" Athena said as she smiled and then hugged me tightly.

Percy and Athena helped me sit up. Then I saw my dad, Zeus and Hades walk toward me.

"What happened?" I said, my head was still a little hazy.

"You happened my boy!" Poseidon said as he smiled down at me.

"Yes, you saved all of us." Zeus said.

"Hyperion?" I asked.

"Vaporized it would seem, all I found was my bolt." Zeus said as he held the master bolt in his hands.

"Yes, he's not in Tartarus, I guess he's joined Oceanus in the stellar abyss." Hades said as he smiled down at me.

"I feel different somehow, what happened when we fired the trident?" I asked.

"All five of us were holding the trident, the power of the dioscuri and the big three combined in the trident. It was too powerful for Hyperion and the bolt, but it was taking us too long to over power him you knew that dad and his brothers would not hold out. So you channeled all of the power that Oranos gave you into the blast, it was more than enough to overpower Hyperion and the bolt." Percy said confidently.

"I don't have Oranos's gift anymore" I asked.

"I'm afraid not my boy!" Poseidon said.

"It's alright, it was too much power for any one person anyway, I'm just glad I could use it to save the day." I said thankfully.

"Again you have proven yourself worthy of the title god of heroes my boy. All of Olympus is in your debt." Zeus said.

"What about the battle?" I asked expectantly.

"It's over, the titans were defeated, Chiron arrived with reinforcements to help us rout the enemy." Athena said.

"How many casualties?" I said sadly. Athena just looked at me and I could tell she felt terrible about any loss of life.

"In total, one hundred demigods were killed on both sides total, all the cyclops were killed except for Tyson and two others, all of the monsters were destroyed, and minor injuries to the gods, except for the beat down you gave Hephaestus." Athena said.

"They were all mind controlled by Hypnos." I said.

"I know son, Athena informed us." Poseidon said.

"Uncle Zeus, how is Hera?" I asked.

"She is in pretty bad shape, but Apollo is helping her. She will recover." Zeus said.

"She was controlled as well." I said.

"Yes, I know and so were the other three, but they let their anger towards all of us get to them. That was what allowed them to be controlled. They will be reinstated as Olympians, but they will be punished." Zeus said.

"How?" I asked.

"That will be for the full council to decide. Don't worry yourself over that, we need to heal our wounded, mourn those lost and celebrate this victory. In that order of course." Zeus said. With that he walked out of the throne room with Hades and Poseidon at his side. Percy gave me a hug and left with Annabeth. I was left in the throne room with Athena.

"One thing I don't get" I said.

"What is that my love?" Athena said.

"In that final attack against Hyperion, I saw fear in his eyes, what did he see?" I asked.

"Ah, Percy told me about that, he said that he looked at your face and saw the face of Oranos. Clearly, when Hyperion saw that he knew he was done for." Athena said.

"Good old Oranos, he certainly is a good great grandfather." I said happily.

"Your certainly a good great grandson, but an even better kisser." Athena said as she leaned down and kissed me. That was the best victory present ever.

_**There will be more to follow to finish this story, but I hope you enjoyed the end of this two part chapter.**_


	14. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 14: Aftermath

Theseus's POV

I was finally feeling better after the battle. I walked into the makeshift infirmary and I froze, there were so many injured demigods. I finally collected myself, I walked through the infirmary and greeted injured heroes. I saw Malcolm with his head bandaged and both legs in casts. I saw Thalia in her bed, she had a broken leg and bandages across her abdomen. Nico was there, he tried to smile at me, but I knew he was too concerned about Thalia. I saw Clarisse as well, Chris was by her side. She looked terrible, she was unconscious again and all the color was out of her face.

I continued through the infirmary, there were so many kids injured, then I came across Katie Gardner. She was crying next to a bed. There was someone on the bed with a sheet over them. I knew the person must have been a Demeter kid. I walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheet slowly and I froze when I saw who it was. It was Sara, Katie's little sister. She was a good kid and she was a great help around camp. She was still very young, but she was second in command of her cabin. I knew Katie loved her very much. My anger grew over this stupid war. Sara was too young to die, she was a great little girl.

"Katie, I'm sorry!" I said, that's all I could think to say, I was too shocked. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I knelt down and she hugged me and cried on my shoulder, soaking my shirt. She eventually pulled away from me and said, "Why did this happen, why?" Katie asked.

I just stood there and I couldn't think of a reason. I thought of all of the other wars and battles that I had fought in. The people I had lost who had trusted and believed in me.

"Katie, I'm sorry that I failed you and Sara." I said as I walked into the next room, I didn't even give her a chance to respond.

As I entered the next room I stopped when I saw Tyson, he was bandaged from his head to his feet. He was still unconscious, but Percy had told me earlier that he would be fine, but his recovery time could take months. Then I remembered all of the dead cyclops, his brothers, his troops. I knew he would feel terrible that he was alive when others were dead. I could certainly relate to that. I had that feeling too many times to count. I completed my tour of the infirmary, I was glad to go outside. I walked to the throne room, but I couldn't go in just yet. So I sat down in the garden to think. Then I felt someone sit next to me and then I heard my father say, "How are you son?"

I turned and looked at my father. He looked into my eyes and I into his, of course we had the same eyes. Then I forced a smile and said, "I'm tired of wars, battles, casualties, everything related to it."

Poseidon just looked at me with sympathy and concern. "I know son, you have fought more battles than even a god should have to." He said.

"I don't mean to be so depressed, I have a great family, I'm an Olympian, I love training heroes, but I can't stand the fighting. I don't know what to do." I said pleadingly.

"You know more than anyone else that heroes fight, thats what they do." Poseidon said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes and I'm the god of heroes, so does that mean I will be cursed with having to fight and see my heroes fight and die!" I yelled. I felt bad as soon as I said that. My father looked at me surprised and then he saw the look on my face and understood that I wasn't mad at him.

"Son, I know this upsets you, but you accepted this role, you will have to live with it." Poseidon said, he looked at me and I could see that he was very concerned for me.

"It's alright dad, your right, I'll have to deal with it." I said trying to relieve some of his concern.

"Let's go inside, we have a council meeting." Poseidon said as we walked into the throne room.

As we walked into the throne room I noticed all of the other Olympians were seated on their thrones. They clapped when we entered the throne room. I nodded respectfully and made my way to my throne next to Athena. She smiled at me as I sat next to her. Her smile always made me feel better, but today was not a normal day. I still felt bad and I knew she could tell that something was wrong.

"I call this Olympian council meeting into session." Zeus said, as he motioned for the attention of all Olympians.

"I wish to personally thank all those that fought in the battle to defend Olympus. I wish to honor those that lost their lives. Lastly, I want to acknowledge the fact that without Theseus here we would have lost this battle." Zeus said, as he gestured toward me. I forced a smile in return.

My fellow Olympians cheered for me again.

"Thank you!" I said, I forced a smile and a happy tone in my voice. I knew that Athena and Poseidon could see right through it.

"Our last order of business relates to the four ex-Olympians, come into the room Hera, Ares, Aphrodite and Hephaestus." Zeus said.

Ares and Hera walked in and knelt before us, then Aphrodite came in with her arm around Hephaestus, he looked terrible.

"You four left the Olympian council and led an assault against Camp Half-Blood, slaughtered huntresses, captured Olympians, and led an assault against Olympus. Many died on both sides, their blood is on your hands. Now we understand that the titans controlled you with the assistance of Hypnos. With the defeat of the titans you all are now free from his control. The council shall take this fact into consideration when we determine punishment. We must also take into account Ares assistance in the defeat of Atlas and the titans. I ask for proposals for punishment and whether we should reinstate them as Olympians." Zeus said.

All of the Olympians discussed ideas between each other.

"Brother I think it only right if you proposed a punishment and whether we should reinstate them." Poseidon said.

This idea went around the room and everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Alright, I propose that Hera, Ares, Aprodite and Hephaestus be reinstated pending a one hundred year probationary period. This probationary period will be used to allow us to observe their actions toward their fellow gods and the half-bloods. All in favor raise your hands!' Zeus said.

Everyone raised their hands including me. I looked at Athena and she smiled at me again, I faked a smile in return, but again all I felt was disappointment, loss and an overwhelming desire to leave, to get away from all of this sadness.

"Now for their punishment. I propose that they be required to help rebuild both Camp Half-Blood and Olympus. Lastly, they will be responsible for contacting the families of those heroes that lost their lives during this battle. I want them to explain why this fight happened and to express their sorrow and apologize to those most impacted. All those in favor raise your hands!" Zeus said.

A fitting punishment I thought, considering it was their anger and stupidity that allowed them to be controlled. We all raised our hands in favor of this punishment. Although this punishment was satisfactory in my view, it didn't help me feel any better. I still felt like a failure, that I allowed too many heroes to die in this short war. Even though I played a major role in winning this war, it didn't make me feel better. All I could think about was the lifeless face of Sara and the look of utter sadness on Katie's face.

"Theseus!" Zeus said. I awoke from my thinking and answered, "Yes, uncle."

"I wanted to let you know in front of all those present today that I personally want to thank you for your efforts during this conflict. You have been an inspiration to all gods and heroes alike. I want to grant you a wish, my boy! What do you desire?"

I thought about that, the only real thing I would wish for could not be granted.

"I'm afraid uncle that no one can grant my wish, if someone could I would wish for an end to war." I said, giving a look toward Ares that made him shrink away from my view. I know Athena saw it and she smiled slightly at me, but I didn't return her smile, so I continued, "Don't thank me for my actions, I let too many heroes die in this battle. I'm a failure at leading the camp, I do not deserve to be the leader of camp or the god of heroes." I said. Before anyone could protest or say anything I looked at Zeus and said, "I resign as leader of Camp Half-Blood" Then I disappeared in a golden light, I didn't care if people thought I was a quitter, in my eyes I failed in my responsibility.

Percy's POV

I knew something was up, I had this overwhelming feeling of sadness, regret and guilt. I know it wasn't me feeling this then it hit me, it was Theseus. I ran to the throne room and hurried inside. As I reached the throne area I stopped stunned at what I saw. All of the gods had looks of shock on their faces. I looked around for Theseus, but his throne was empty. I ran in to the middle of the room and noticed Hera and Ares talking. They avoided my gaze when I ran in. All of the gods shrunk to human size when I approached.

"Percy Jackson, why do you interrupt this council meeting?" Zeus said curiously.

I knelt before them and looked up. "I suddenly felt this overwhelming wave of sadness, regret and guilt. I knew it wasn't me, so it had to be Theseus. Our mental link is strong and such strong emotions like these are hard not to transfer, especially when both of us are nearby." I said.

Athena and Poseidon just looked at me, I could tell that they were incredibly sad and disappointed

"Where is Theseus, uncle?" I asked.

"I'm afraid my boy, your brother has rendered his resignation as camp leader and disappeared. No one knows where he went." Zeus said sadly.

"It's his or our fatal flaw isn't it? He did this because of how many heroes died, didn't he?" I asked.

Athena looked at me and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I believe your correct Percy, he's not thinking clearly. He's letting his emotions get the better of him. He believes that he failed those that died and those that are injured." Athena said, just barely able to control her tears.

Poseidon walked over to her and put his arm around her and I saw him whisper to her softly. She acknowledged his words and then she hugged him and began to cry into his shoulder. Poseidon gave me a pleading look that I knew meant find your brother and make everything alright. I guess Zeus caught on because he said, "Percy do you think you can find Theseus?"

"I do not feel anything from out connection. He's too far away and he doesn't want to be found." I said with disappointment in my voice.

"Alright, the victory celebration is postponed until we can find and talk some sense into my nephew. I need volunteers to go look for Theseus, who will come forward to help?" Zeus said anxiously.

"Father, my sister and I volunteer to help!" Apollo said as Artemis nodded in agreement.

"I will help as well." Hermes said.

"Father, if you will let me, I would like to go with Hermes to help search." Ares said.

We all looked at him like he just went insane. He was going to look for Theseus, he hated him.

"Why would you want to help? Your feelings toward your cousin are well known." Zeus said.

"Father, I have been an angry and jealous fool toward my cousin. I know that now, please let me help, please let me make amends." Ares said, the whole room was taken aback by Ares words. I couldn't believe the change in his tone, I hoped it would last.

"Alright son, Hermes take your brother with you on the search." Zeus said.

Hermes nodded, but I could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Brother, I think Athena and I should search for my son as well." Poseidon said.

"I know that both of you are upset, are you both sure you can do this?" Zeus asked.

"Yes!" Athena said, she was looking more composed at the moment.

"Excuse me, uncle!" I said pleadingly.

"Yes, Perseus!" Zeus said.

"Can I go with them?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can come with us my son." Poseidon said.

"On one condition." Athena said.

"What is the condition my lady!" I asked.

"Annabeth needs to come as well. Athena said as she gave me a sly smile.

"Yes, my lady!" I said happily, I noticed Aphrodite smiling at me, but I didn't return her gaze. She was still a traitor in my book.

"Our council meeting is adjourned. Good luck on the search!" Zeus said as he ended the meeting.

I walked over to Athena and my father.

"Thank you for allowing me to come along." I said.

"Well, I think we're going to need your help to find Theseus." Poseidon said.

Annabeth ran up from behind me and gave me a big hug.

"Seaweed brain there you are." Annabeth said, she blushed fiercely when she saw that I was talking to my dad and her mother. She released me from the hug and stood next to me with her arms nervously crossed behind her back. She was even beautiful when she was nervous I thought.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Annabeth said nervously.

"It's alright my dear." Athena said as she gave Annabeth a hug. Then Athena filled her daughter in on what had transpired.

"I never thought Theseus was a quitter." Annabeth said, I could tell she regretted that statement as soon as she saw may face. My face turned red with anger.

"He's not a quitter wise girl!" I yelled.

Athena and Poseidon both gave me a disapproving look.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for getting mad." I said. Annabeth just looked at me sympathetically and said, "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry too."

We both smiled at each other and then I heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, we need to be going if we're going to find him." Poseidon said anxiously.

"Annabeth, you and Percy are coming with us." Athena said as she looked at her daughter.

"Glad to help." Annabeth said as she grabbed my hand tightly.

"Good, everyone hold hands, I have a spot that I want to search first." Poseidon said.

We all disappeared into a golden light. All I could think about was my brother, Theseus where are you?

_**There are several reasons why Theseus feels the way he does, those will be explored in the next chapter, enjoy!**_


	15. The Search  Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 15: The Search – Part 1

We materialized in a large field of beautiful green grass. In the field were ruins of temples, amphitheaters, courtyards and broken columns. The sky was a crystal blue and the sun shown brightly overhead. I looked toward my father, Poseidon knelt down in the grass and breathed deeply. I saw Athena regard her uncle sympathetically, she knew where we were. Annabeth walked over to me and whispered, "Where are we?"

I looked at her and shook my head, "I don't know, but it's clearly an important place."

Poseidon stood and whispered something to Athena. He walked over to Annabeth and I, he regarded both of us for a few seconds and said, "We're in Greece, the ruins of Troezen to be exact."

I knew of that place from Theseus's stories. "Where Theseus was born, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I hoped he might be here." Poseidon said. Annabeth walked closer to me and laced her arm through mine.

"When he brought us to Athens he told us many stories, it's nice to actually see this place." Annabeth said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Poseidon, over here!" Athena said. All three of us ran over to where she was, Poseidon knelt down next to here. There was a bouquet of flowers laying next to a large boulder. The bouquet was filled with beautiful golden daffodils. A note in ancient greek was written and sitting in the bouquet. Poseidon opened it and read it out loud, "For a wonderful mother, Aethra. With love always, T." Poseidon showed all of us the note and Athena cried a few tears when she saw it. Theseus had been here and not too long ago considering the condition of the flowers.

"Is this the boulder from the story?" Annabeth asked. Then I realized she was talking about the story regarding Theseus, when he was sixteen and he moved the boulder to reveal his sword and sandals. The gifts from his adoptive father, Aegeus.

"Yes, it is." Athena said as she placed her hand on the large granite boulder. I couldn't believe it was still here, but thousands of years is nothing to a boulder that was probably millions of years old.

"Father are you alright?" I asked, Poseidon had been quiet for several minutes now.

"I was just thinking about Aethra, she was exactly like Sally, I guess you've heard that, right?" Poseidon asked me.

"That's what Theseus tells me." I said.

"Well, she was, that's why I fell in love with your mother. Aethra was the first women I really loved and she bore me a son who was until you came Percy the best thing that ever happened to me." Poseidon said, he gave me a big hug and I could tell he was holding back tears from all the memories. I looked at Athena and Annabeth, they were both crying quietly looking at Poseidon and I.

"Athena, do you have any ideas where we should search next?" Poseidon asked as he let go of me and turned to address his daughter-in-law.

"Yes, I think we should try the Acropolis?" Athena said.

"Are you sure he would go there, it's a pretty obvious place to search?" Poseidon said.

"Your right, if he was going to the Parthenon, but I think he may be going to his temple." Athena said.

"The Temple of Theseus, right." Poseidon said.

"Why didn't Theseus take us there when we visited?" Annabeth asked.

"It holds some bad memories for him, but we should try there." Athena said, we all nodded in agreement. Annabeth and I gathered around Athena and Poseidon, suddenly we disappeared in a golden light, next stop Athens I thought.

We reappeared on the Acropolis, but on the edge near a cliff that overlooked the Aegean sea, of course the sea was named after Theseus's adoptive father. I turned when heard Annabeth gasp, behind us was a beautiful marble temple with incredible corinthian columns. The temple looked like it was being restored, we walked inside to look around. Annabeth walked up to a large bronze plaque that was still in great shape for its age. The plaque was attached to a beautiful marble relief that showed Theseus battling the minotaur, his defeat of the Amazons, his unification of Attica, his coronation as king, his establishment of the first democratic legislative body and a image of the ship of Theseus. The inscription below read in ancient greek,

_In honor of Athens Greatest King_

_ Theseus, son of Aegeus and son of Lord Poseidon_

_ Unifier of Attica_

_ Defender of Greece_

_ Father of Democracy_

_ Tragic Hero_

_ His legacy will live forever!_

Then I saw a note on the ground below the plaque. "What's this?" I said, as I picked up the note and opened it. By then the others had gathered around me to see what I had found. The note read, "My beloved Athens, your legacy not mine!"

"Theseus was here as well." Poseidon said.

"We're too late, again." Athena said, she was starting to sound desperate now.

I looked at her and smiled, "We'll find him, I promise." I said trying to sound confident.

Athena looked at me and smiled. "Percy you are so much like your brother, do you know that?" She said.

"I guess I am a little." I said, trying not to blush.

"Athena is right my boy, when I first saw you I marveled at how much the two of you were alike. As you grow up I see more and more of Theseus in you. This special dioscuri bond is unique, the two of you are extremely special. No twins in history have ever been like you two." Poseidon said proudly.

"Dad, come on, we're not that special." I said, I was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

I heard Annabeth laugh behind me.

"What's so funny wise girl." I asked.

"Well your even as humble as Theseus, seaweed brain." Annabeth said with amusement in her voice. Athena and Poseidon both laughed at that, but only for a moment.

"Well, we need to try someplace else." Poseidon said.

"Aren't you going to tell us why this place holds bad memories for him." Annabeth asked, I knew the curiosity would get to her.

Poseidon looked at Athena and she nodded to him in return, as if she was giving him permission to tell the story.

"You see Hippolyta killed herself in this temple. She was Theseus's first wife, you see Hippolyta was the queen of the Amazons and in order to bring peace between Greece and the Amazons, Theseus agreed to marry her. She truly loved your brother, but Theseus did not love her." Poseidon said.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked. I saw Athena look at her daughter and then I saw Athena look at the ground as if she was ashamed of something.

"You see my dear, Theseus was in love with me." Athena said.

"Hippolyta found out some how and ended her life because her husband didn't love her, but not before she had already given Theseus a son, Hippolytus." Poseidon said, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Theseus never mentioned that he had a son." Percy said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't, too many bad memories." Athena said sadly.

"What happened after the death of Hippolyta?" Annabeth asked.

"Well there were rumors that Megara the estranged wife of Jason married Theseus, but that was a lie. Megara did stay here in Athens, that was because Theseus was a friend of her family and they asked him for a favor. Theseus did not know about Megara killing the children she had with Jason. Megara wanted Theseus to marry her and she felt that Hippolytus was in the way, so she murdered him. Theseus found out about it and tried to imprison her, but she escaped on a ship never to be seen again." Athena said.

"Not necessarily!" Poseidon said with a harsh tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"Well let's just say that I made sure that she never reached her destination." Poseidon said with a dangerous look on his face.

"You killed her!" I said.

"Yes, I sent a storm to take care of that witch. She killed my grandson." Poseidon said, he was still hurt over this even after three thousand years.

"No wonder he's so messed up inside." Annabeth said.

Poseidon and Athena looked at her and I could tell that they agreed with her, but they couldn't bring themselves to say anything.

"I take it that he felt terribly guilty about all of these events. He felt that he failed them, that he was to blame for their deaths." I said.

"Of course he did, you know your brother. It took me two long years of helping him to get him out of his mourning. By then we were both deeply in love and then I went and broke his heart by telling him that we couldn't be together. When everyone said that he killed himself I believed them and I swore off love after that." Athena said, she started to cry again. Annabeth gave her mother a hug. Poseidon and I just looked at both of them unable to say anything.

"Where else would he go?" Annabeth asked.

"I have an idea, what about the cliff overlooking the old Athenian harbor?" I asked.

"Your right Percy, good idea let's go." Poseidon said. We all gathered around him and held hands then we disappeared in a golden light. We reappeared a moment later on top of the cliff over looking the old harbor. The current location was now a beach for tourists. I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down toward the sea. The cliff was at least sixty feet from the ocean below. At the bottom of the cliff were rocks that reached out of the water. Other rocks could be easily seen through the crystal blue-green water.

"This is where it happened, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. This is where King Aegeus threw himself into the sea when he thought Theseus had died fighting the minotaur." Poseidon said.

"I know that Theseus blames himself for that. He said that he forgot to change sails because he felt so guilty for leaving Ariadne." I said.

"That's partly true, but Theseus never knew that in her anger Ariadne cursed Theseus to feel such sorrow as she felt when Theseus left her. This sorrow manifested itself when Theseus saw his father fall to his death. Ariadne doesn't know that however and I plan on keeping it that way." Athena said, we all nodded in agreement even Poseidon, he knew not to cross his niece when she was this determined.

We all looked around for another clue and then I saw flowers on the ground, instead of dafodils these were white lillies and there was a note attached. I called everyone over to me and I opened the note. The note read, "I failed you father, even though we were not blood I loved you just the same. I let you down, like I let so many others down. Why do I deserve to be happy when so many others I knew died? I don't expect an answer, but know that I love you. I know what I need to do to end this, but I don't know if I can, I love her too much." The note ended abruptly like Theseus stopped midway through and couldn't finish.

"What must he do, what does he mean?" I asked.

"He's not going to kill himself?" Annabeth said.

"He can't, he's a god." Poseidon said.

"No, he's going back to where his current adventure started. He's going back to the void." I said.

"No he can't do that!" Athena yelled.

"Why not, he won't die there." I said.

"No, Athena is right, he went in there as a mortal and not a god. The void will absorb all his energy and he will lose his power." Poseidon said.

"Then he won't be a god anymore, but he'll be alive in the void." I said.

"Not true Percy, if he loses his energy he will cease to be, he will fade away like Pan did, never to return." Athena said.

"Then we have to go now!" I yelled.

We all rushed to hold hands and disappeared. I hoped beyond hope that we weren't too late.

_**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, more to come!**_


	16. The Search  Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 16: The Search – Part 2

We appeared in Death Valley, it was as hot as I remembered. The sun was beating down on us mercilessly. We appeared near the large boulder that I hid behind when I fought the Caucassian Eagle.

"Percy, which way to the void?" Poseidon asked. Dad looked terrible, being this far away from the sea was visibly hard on him.

"Around this boulder and to the left." I said as I led the others forward.

As we walked around the boulder we heard someone whisper.

"Over here, hurry!" The voice said. It was coming from another large boulder. The four of us ran over to it, low and behold we saw two familiar faces and they looked terrible.

"Ares, what happened here?" Athena asked.

Ares looked like he went four rounds with the minotaur and Hermes who was sitting on the ground next to him looked equally as bad.

"Ask your husband, we tracked him to this location and he decided to kick our butts." Ares said succinctly.

"I'm afraid Mr. Loud Mouth here called Theseus a fool and the gloves were off. I couldn't talk any sense to him it was like he's someone else." Hermes said, he was visibly in pain.

"Ares, you know something, what's going on?" I asked impatiently.

"Don't get all high and mighty to me kid!" Ares said.

"If you don't want me to finish the job Theseus started you better spill it, brother!" Athena said angrily.

"Alright! Alright! Can't a guy have a little fun once in a while." Ares said, he saw the looks on our faces and he added, "Guess not! I think Theseus is being controlled, probably by Hypnos, we never caught him after the battle. I guess he's trying to avenge the death of his brother, Hyperion."

"How do you know?" I said.

"First, he's not acting like the Theseus I know and I sense the presence of Hypnos" Ares said.

"Did you tell him that he would die if he went into the void?" Athena asked.

"I did, but it didn't seem to phase him." Hermes said.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"I'm afraid he's near the void, you have to hurry!" Hermes said.

We left them behind the boulder and the four of us hurried forward. We all stopped abruptly as we saw the scene unfold before us. I saw the cliff as I remembered with the blue sky in it, but of course it wasn't blue sky it was the void. Standing in front of the void was Theseus, he was just staring at it, not moving. There wasn't enough room on the ledge for all four of us.

"Percy, Athena go to him, now!" Poseidon ordered. I held Athena's hand and we appeared on the ledge near Theseus.

"Theseus, my love why are you doing this?" Athena asked, reaching her hand toward him.

Theseus turned toward us, his eyes were no longer green they were nearly black. He looked at us and a flash of green shown in his eyes then the blackness reasserted itself.

"I have to end this sadness, this misery. I've let too many people down, too many died for my mistakes." Theseus said.

"None of this was your fault, your not yourself. Your being controlled. Hypnos is using your fatal flaw against you. He wants revenge for his brother's death. Please realize what your doing, fight his control." Athena said pleadingly.

"Your wrong, I let all of you down, I let Katie down. Don't you see, Sara died because I could not protect her. All of the others died because I failed in my responsibility. So many heroes hurt because of my inability to protect them, some god of heroes I turned out to be." Theseus said, he had more sadness and despair in his voice than I had ever heard.

"No brother your wrong, you did all you could. You saved so many lives, don't you remember what you did in camp. You of all people know that heroes die in battle, the campers love you, please come back to us." I said reassuringly.

The blackness in his eyes cleared for a moment and his green eyes shown brightly, then the blackness returned and the sadness shown in his face again.

"Percy, is that you, Athena!" Theseus said, his eyes kept changing to green and back to black as he spoke.

"Damn it, stay out of my head!" Theseus yelled. Athena and I jumped back from the power that emanated from Theseus at that moment. I knew this was my chance, I concentrated on my mental link with Theseus and suddenly I felt Hypnos as well. I felt Hypnos trying to maintain control of my brother's mind, he was winning, but just barely. I used our link as a weapon against Hypnos, like a spear, I thrust forward trying to injure Hypnos. He was too strong, then I knew what I needed to do. I focused all my strength, all my power as Theseus had taught me. Then I focused intently on Hypnos the intruder. I released the energey within me. It felt like a tidal wave rushing out of me as it hit Hypnos's mind head on. The force knocked me to my knees and I felt Athena place her hand on my shoulder.

I broke out of concentration and looked up toward Theseus, his eyes were now green, but he saw someone as he looked to his right. I followed his gace and there was Hypnos, he looked like a young man about my age with blond hair, but his eyes were completely black and he had a surprised look on his face. Theseus reached forward at amazing speed and grabbed Hypnos and before the titan could react Theseus threw him into the void. As the titan entered the void a tremendous beam of light occurred and then an explosion erupted from the void. All three of us were thrown from the ledge toward the ground below. I felt arms grab me before I hit the ground. I saw Athena disappear in a golden light, but then I heard a loud thud on the ground, it was Theseus he had hit the ground very hard. As my father placed me back on the ground I saw Athena appear next to Theseus. Theseus lay on the ground not moving, there was some blood on the ground but not a lot. I ran to both of them and knelt down beside my brother. Athena looked at me, I could see the tears start to form in her eyes.

I touched Theseus's head and concentrated on our mental link, it was hard considering what I had just done, but I tried as hard as I could. I searched through our link to see if he was with us and then I found him. I saw him standing before me in my mind in a deep pool of water, I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward and up toward the surface. As we broke the surface of the pool we both gasped and then our mental link was broken. I fell backwards and someone caught me from behind. It was Annabeth, I looked up and saw her face, she broke out into a smile and I said, "Hey, wise girl!"

Annabeth looked at me and I could see the relief in her face.

"Hey, seaweed brain!" Annabeth said as she smiled at me. I turned and looked toward Theseus. He opened his eyes and the first person he saw was Athena and he said, "My head hurts!"

We all laughed at that. We were so relieved. Theseus just looked at us like we were crazy.

"I guess I won't get any sympathy here." He said as Athena cut him off with a kiss, as they broke apart I heard Athena say, "Is that better?"

"It sure is!" Theseus said with a big happy smile on his face.

"Ahem! How do you feel, brother?" I asked, trying not to blush.

"Percy, thank you for saving me." Theseus said as he smiled.

"Well, that's what a brother is for." I said happily.

Athena helped Theseus to his feet and Annabeth helped me up as well. Then Poseidon walked over with Ares and Hermes behind them.

"I'm glad your alright son, you had me really worried for a while there." Poseidon said.

"I'm sorry dad, I guess I let all of the emotions of the battle and those heroes that we lost get to me." Theseus said.

"Well, I think Hypnos had a lot to do with it as well." Poseidon added.

"He's gone now, we won't have to worry about him again." I said happily.

I saw Theseus look over at Hermes and Ares. A look of guilt and regret shown on his face.

"Hermes, I'm sorry my friend, please forgive me." Theseus said.

"I'm not mad, just remind me never to piss you off." Hermes said as he smiled and then looked over at Ares beside him.

"So I guess I don't deserve an apology." Ares said matter-of-factly.

I saw Theseus regard his cousin and then smile.

"Usually I wouldn't apologize for kicking your butt, but this time. I'm sorry Ares, thank you for trying to help." Theseus said.

I saw a look of surprise on Ares face. I guess he never expected Theseus to ever apologize to him for anything.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to get out of this broiler." Poseidon said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

We all stood around and held hands and disappeared. We reappeared in the garden near the throne room on Olympus. As soon as we arrived Artemis and Apollo appeared nearby and ran toward us. Athena told her brother and sister what happened and we all walked into the throne room where the rest of the council was waiting. Poseidon informed those assembled what had happened and how Hypnos was destroyed.

"Theseus we are glad you are back, do you wish to address the council, I believe your last address left us all surprised to say the least." Zeus said.

"Thank you uncle, yes I would like to address the council. I want to apologize to everyone for my outburst earlier, I wasn't myself. If you would uncle I would like to withdrawal my resignation as camp leader." Theseus said.

"Theseus I never accepted your resignation, so consider this matter closed, no one here would want anyone else to be in charge of Camp Half-Blood." Zeus said happily.

"Thank you uncle!" Theseus said, I could see the relief on his face.

"Well, we have the shroud burning ceremony tonight and tomorrow will be a day of celebration for another titan has been destroyed." Zeus said.

The council meeting broke up and I left Athena and Theseus together. Annabeth and I walked out arm in arm to the garden to talk. The garden was beautiful, the red, yellow and white roses shined brightly in the sun. Annabeth and I sat underneath a large oak tree, I put my arm around her and held her close to me.

"You did a great job helping Theseus. Your a good brother you know that?" Annabeth said.

"Well, I guess I'm a pretty good brother, but am I a good boyfriend, that's a better question?" I said.

Annabeth just looked at me and smiled. "Your a very good boyfriend, seaweed brain." She said.

"Thank you! Your the best girlfriend I ever had." I said, knowing the response I would get.

"I'm the only girlfriend you ever had seaweed brain." Annabeth said suspiciously.

"Oh, that's right, I'm such a seaweed brain." I said trying not to laugh.

"You did that on purpose!" Annabeth said accusingly.

"Well, maybe." I said as I raised my hands in surrender.

I remembered the shroud burning tonight and realized that there would be a large number of shrouds. I guess my solemn expression must have showed because Annabeth looked at me with concern on her face and said, "Thinking about tonight aren't you?"

"Yes, I guess, I'm just sad for all those heroes that lost their lives, on both sides. You didn't hear Theseus talk about Katie did you?" I said.

"What about Katie, she's not?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"No, she's alive, but ..." I said and stopped, I didn't know how to tell her.

"Come on Percy, what are you not telling me?" Annabeth said.

"Alright, Katie is alive, but Theseus told us that Sara is dead." I said, bracing myself for her reaction.

Annabeth eyes grew big and I could see the surprise and grief on her face.

"No, she can't be, she was so young." Annabeth said as she started to cry. I held her close to me and she cried on my shoulder. She cried for a good five minutes before she recovered and broke away from my embrace. I wiped her tears away and she said, "Poor Katie, Sara was her favorite sister. She was such a great kid, I can see why Theseus was so upset."

"I know, I was shocked when I heard, but I didn't have time to react, I had to save Theseus. We all need to be there for Katie, she is going to need all of us." I said.

"There's someplace we have to go." Annabeth said.

"The infirmary, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I know it's going to be hard, but we have our friends and family to check on." Annabeth said. I knew she was right, so we both stood up and walked to the infirmary.

As we entered the infirmary I was stunned by the number of injured campers, then I remembered that the infirmary housed all the campers from both sides. Then I remembered that all of these campers were once Camp Half-Blood campers. We walked through and paid our respects, then we saw Malcolm sitting in a wheel chair, he still had a large gash on his head, but it looked like it was healing nicely, but both of his legs were still broken. Annabeth and I sat down next to him to talk.

"How do you feel little brother?" Annabeth asked.

"My head doesn't hurt as much, but I won't be walking or running anytime soon." Malcolm said sadly.

"Well, I'm happy that your getting better." Annabeth said trying to make him feel better.

"Percy, I guess I won't be able to swim with you anytime soon." Malcolm said.

"Don't worry about that, there'll be plenty of time to swim, you just concentrate on healing and you'll be up and about soon." I said giving him a warm smile.

Malcolm smiled back to me and said, "Thank you Percy."

"Don't mention it buddy, we have to go and visit a few others, take care of yourself." I said, as Annabeth hugged her brother gently and then we continued our way through the infirmary.

I spotted Nico sitting by Thalia. Thalia still looked pretty bad, but she was awake and she smiled as she saw us.

"How do you feel Thals?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, better than I look I'm sure." Thalia said.

"She's getting better, Apollo says that she will be able to go out with her crutches next week," Nico said.

"Crutches, I hate those things." Thalia said angrily.

"I'm sorry Thals, but you've got a busted leg." Annabeth said.

"I know, but I don't have to like it." Thalia said.

"Thalia just get better, if you need something let me know, I have a little pull with Apollo." I said.

"I'm sure your brother does." Thalia said trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh you might bust your stitches pine cone face." I said.

Annabeth gave Thalia a light hug and I slapped Nico on the back as Annabeth and I continued making our rounds.

We continued until I saw the room where Tyson was suppose to be. We entered and I saw him. He was bandaged from head to toe and I could tell he was asleep. I walked over to him and knelt next to his bed and prayed to the gods for him to heal. I knew the emotional healing would take longer, but I would be there for him as well as Theseus and Triton.

We walked into the last room of the infirmary and found Chris and Clarisse. Clarisse was still unconscious. So Annabeth and I both wished Chris the best and told him to keep us informed about her condition. As we left the infirmary we walked over to a small courtyard, it was quiet and no one was there. We sat down on a beautiful stone bench that looked over the marble tile floor of the courtyard.

"Well that was depressing." Annabeth said.

"I didn't see Katie." I said.

"I know, she's probably back at her tent getting ready for tonight." Annabeth said.

"It's almost time for the shroud burning." I said.

We stood and walked to the main plaza of Olympus, as we approached we saw the one hundred shroud covered campers that lost their lives. Then I saw Theseus, Hermes and Apollo playing their instruments. They were playing an instrumental piece that I never heard before.

"Annabeth, what's the song they're playing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure the name, but it is an ancient greek funeral song." Annabeth said.

As they played the song the shrouds were lit and the bodies burned with them. Annabeth and I both cried. I put my arm around her and she held me tight. I could see Theseus crying along with Hermes and Apollo, too many kids lost their lives. Then I noticed two people arm in arm near the stage, it was Will Solace and he was holding Katie Gardner.

"Look it's Katie with Will Solace. I didn't know they were a couple." I said.

"Me either, I'm happy Katie has someone to help her with the grief." Annabeth said.

After all the fires went out Theseus approached a podium that was setup near the stage.

"Fellow campers, thank you for attending this ceremony. To lose a loved one, a colleague, a friend is a terrible thing. We have all lost someone close to us in battle, this is nothing knew for any of us. You must remember that death is a part of life and as such we must carry on. We will never lose the memory of those that we have lost. As long as we remember them, they will never truly be gone. You are all heroes and I'm proud to call all of you my family." Theseus said. He walked back over to Hermes and Apollo, he picked up his guitar and they began to play 21 Guns from Green Day. I knew this was a song that many campers loved, but it happened to be Sara's favorite. Theseus sang the lyrics beautifully with a tremendous amount of emotion.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for? _

_When it's not worth dying for? _

_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside? _

_You're in ruins One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I When you're at the end of the road _

_And you lost all sense of control _

_And your thoughts have taken their toll _

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul Your faith walks on broken glass _

_And the hangover doesn't pass _

_Nothing's ever built to last _

_You're in ruins One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I Did you try to live on your own When you burned down the house and home? _

_Did you stand too close to the fire _

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone? When it's time to live and let die _

_And you can't get another try _

_Something inside this heart has died _

_You're in ruins One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I _

They finished playing and everyone clapped, it wasn't a happy clap, but one that signified the bond between heroes. I looked around at my fellow campers and I was proud, so proud to be one of them. Tomorrow we would celebrate a victory, but tonight was the real celebration at least to me.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come before I finish this story.**_


	17. Celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 17: Celebration

Percy's POV

I awoke the next morning in the Poseidon tent, it was part of our make shift camp site just inside the main gates of Olympus. Yesterday had been a really hard day and I hoped this day of celebration would be better. I was so tired last night from all of the emotion of that day, I couldn't believe that I felt so refreshed this morning, but for some reason I did. I got up and went to the shower tent and cleaned up. The water felt great, I went back to my tent and finished getting ready for the day ahead. I exited my tent and walked around the camp, even though it was early in the morning I was surprised by how few campers were up and about. Then I realized just how many campers we lost and how many were injured. We started with around seven hundred campers from both sides total. With one hundred dead and another two hundred injured there was certainly a lot of empty beds in the camp. I tried to block that thought and focused on the celebration tonight. I walked to the makeshift mess hall tent and sat down at my table.

Someone sat down next to me and I turned to see my favorite person in the world, Annabeth smiling at me.

"Hello, seaweed brain!" Annabeth said.

"Hey, wise girl, sleep well." I said.

"Pretty good, yesterday really wore me out." Annabeth said.

"Me too." I said.

We both finished eating and then we sat and talked about anything and everything not related to battles or war.

"I guess you'll be busy helping design the rebuild of camp?" I asked.

"Theseus hasn't talked to me about it yet, but I assume he will." Annabeth said hopefully.

"He will, don't worry." I said.

"If he doesn't mom will get him." Annabeth said with a smirk on her face.

I looked at her and then I thought about how strange life had turned out over the past two years. I guess Annabeth could see my dazed look.

"Seaweed brain are you in there?" Annabeth said mockingly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how strange my life has turned out over the passed several years, especially recently." I said.

"What do you mean by strange, we're demigods everything is pretty weird?" Annabeth asked.

"Well for starters when I first came to camp you couldn't stand me and our parents hated each other." I said.

"I can see your point, but I never said I couldn't stand you." Annabeth said.

"Ah, come on you made it pretty clear that I annoyed you." I said.

"That didn't mean I wasn't your friend." Annabeth said.

"Alright, I concede we were friends, but I still annoyed you." I said.

"Alright, you can still be annoying, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Annabeth said as she held my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I kissed her on the head and then said, "You have to admit that our parents going from hated enemies to not only friends, but now a father-daughter relationship is weird."

"Yeah, I agree, my brothers and sisters were totally freaked when that happened." Annabeth said.

"I bet they were, but now look at them, we're all a big happy family. I think it's pretty cool." I said happily.

"We were lucky that no Athena campers were killed." Annabeth said.

"I agree, but any camper lost is terrible in my book." I said sadly.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about battles or war." Annabeth said.

"You started it, remember." I said.

"Your right, for once, I'm sorry." Annabeth said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, I can be right more than once in a while." I said faking hurt feelings.

"Your such a bad actor seaweed brain." Annabeth said not even trying to hide her laugh.

"Your a real comedian there wise girl." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you never told me how you did in school this year, Theseus told me that you didn't get kicked out this year." Annabeth said, changing the subject.

"Well, I guess I forgot, I'm sure my grades weren't as good as yours." I said.

"Are you going to tell me your grades or keep me guessing?" Annabeth asked.

"Alright, I got a B average and a couple As." I said trailing off on the last part of my sentence.

"B average, huh! What was the last part of your sentence?" Annabeth said curiously.

"Well, I got a couple A's." I said, not sure why I was hiding that fact.

"A's, you seaweed brain got a couple A's. Which classes?" Annabeth asked.

"Math and science." I said.

I saw Annabeth's eyes light up and she gave me a sly smile.

"I always knew you were a hold out, your a nerd after all." Annabeth said. She was clearly amused by my sudden math-science skills.

"Hey, it takes one to know one, right. Besides, I always thought you wanted me to be smart?" I asked defensively.

"I'm not making fun of you. It's just nice that your living up to your potential, that's all." Annabeth said trying to smooth over her previous comment.

"Besides, I need to get better grades if I'm going to college. I can't let you be the only one in this relationship to be a college student." I said.

"Are you going to apply to Columbia with me?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I haven't considered Columbia, I'm looking at some other schools." I said.

"Your not going to go away to school are you?" Annabeth asked, I could tell she was worried about me leaving her and going off somewhere far away.

"No wise girl, I'm not going to leave you, the schools I've been looking at are around the city." I said. I could tell she was relieved when she sighed visibly and her eyes lit up happily.

"Do you have any idea about a major, yet?" Annabeth asked. I felt like I was getting grilled by all the questions, but I knew this stuff thrilled Annabeth, so I continued.

"Well, I was thinking something with the ocean, maybe oceanography, marine biology or marine architecture." I said, letting that last one fade away so it wasn't audible.

"Those sound right up your alley, what was that last one you said?" Annabeth said, damn she's too perceptive.

"Well, marine architecture." I said.

"Architecture!" Annabeth yelled. I could see the enthusiasm on her face.

"Marine!" I said in clarification. She looked at me bewildered for a moment.

"Marine architecture, you know like ship design." I said. I saw Annabeth's eyes light up.

"That's cool, I think you should do that one." Annabeth said.

"I'm sure you do, you just want me to be an architect, that's all." I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with that?" Annabeth said defensively.

"Nothing, I think it would be cool too!" I said happily.

Annabeth reached up and kissed me and then she pulled away and smiled.

"Now that's more like it." Annabeth said.

Annabeth looked at me and then I could see a question form on her face as her fore head creased. She always does that when she has a question.

"Which schools are you looking at, there can't be that many in New York with those majors?" Annabeth asked.

"Well your right, there's really only one, the SUNY Maritime College. It's in the Bronx, but on the Throg's Neck Peninsula surrounded by the East River and Long Island Sound. It happens to combine maritime studies in a cadet based regiment." I said.

"You mean it's like the military?" Annabeth said.

"Well, yes it's structured, but you don't have to go into the military after graduation unless you want to." I said.

"That sounds pretty cool!" Annabeth said.

"You think so, I'm use to camp life, however this would be different. I'll have to wear a uniform and stuff." I said.

"I bet you'll look handsome in your uniform." Annabeth said longingly.

I smiled at that and said, "Well, that clinches it for me, I'm applying!"

Annabeth looked at me and laughed. This was going to be a great day after all, I thought.

"Let's get going we have a long day ahead of us." Annabeth said as she led me from the mess hall.

We walked around Olympus all day taking in the sights. The celebration festivities would start around six this evening. As the time for the celebration neared Annabeth and I went to the mess hall for dinner. We ate fairly quickly so we wouldn't miss the start of the entertainment.

"Percy, let's get going, we don't want to miss Theseus and the others. They're going to be playing tonight." Annabeth said.

I looked at her and smiled, but the real reason I smiled was because I knew something she didn't know. We hurried to the stage that was setup near the city gate, there were already about fifty or so campers gathered around. I saw Athena standing near a wheel chair and I realized that she was standing near Malcolm. Annabeth and I ran to them. Annabeth hugged her mother and her brother.

"Athena good to see you." I said.

"Percy, I think Theseus was looking for you." Athena said as she gave me a knowing smile.

"Alright, I guess he's back stage." I said, I shook Malcolm's hand and told Annabeth that I would be back as soon as I could. She gave me a questioning look, but I don't think she suspected anything.

I ran backstage and saw Theseus with Hermes and Apollo.

"Percy, there you are, get into your oufit and get you bass guitar." Theseus said. I changed clothes, I was wearing a silver shirt that sparkled as if it was lit by small stars. I had on black jeans and black converse. I found the bass guitar that Theseus had bought me and made sure it was in tune. I knew Annabeth had no idea that this passed year I had joined the music class and learned how to play the bass guitar. The four of us got ready and I heard Chiron talking on the loud speaker.

"Campers, gods, immortals thank you for coming to this celebration. Lord Zeus also welcomes everyone and he would like to thank everyone who helped put this celebration together. Now on to the entertainment. I have the privilege to introduce the a band familiar to all Olympians and demigods. This band has now added a fourth member and I know everyone will be happy with this new addition. I give you the Olympians." Chiron said.

The curtain opened and when people saw me they screamed. I looked at Annabeth and her eyes grew wide when she saw me. Then I saw her beautiful smile and she just shook her head in disbelief. Theseus walked up to the microphone and said, "Thank you everyone. I recently visited several places that brought back some difficult memories for me and this song reminds me of those times when I felt alone, but I knew that the one I needed was out there waiting for me."

The song began, it was Haven't Met You Yet by David Buble, Theseus sang the song and I realized that it was pretty appropriate to what Theseus was like before he fell in love with Athena.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up, I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of ever possibility_

_And I know someday that It'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And, baby, your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid, I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't me you yet_

_They say all's fair in love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you kid, I'll give more than I get_

_Than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get_

_Yeah, I just haven't me you yet_

_I just haven't me you yet_

_Oh, promise you, kid_

_To give so much more than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love_

_Love, love, love, love_

_I just haven't me you yet_

_Love, love, love, love_

_Love, love_

_I just haven't met you yet_

The song stopped and everyone cheered and I saw a smile on Athena's face and I knew she loved the song. Theseus looked back at me smiling. We played four more songs that we had sung before and then it was my turn. I walked over to my microphone and said, "For our last song of the evening, I want to dedicate this song to the best thing that every happened to me, to my wise girl."

We played I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, I sang the song and I could see a huge smile on Annabeth's face. I felt happier than I had ever felt before. I'm always happy when Annabeth is happy. So I continued to sing.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people,_

_dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved_

_loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but d you, d-d-do_

_But do you want to come on_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me_

_I won't hesitate_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_No more, no more_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_So please don't, there's no need_

_There's no need to complicate_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_'Cause our time is short_

_This is our fate_

_This, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours_

_You best believe, best believe I'm yours_

We finished and everyone cheered. We all thanked the crowd, Theseus and I stepped down from the stage to let Hermes and Apollo DJ for the rest of the evening. We made our way to Athena and Annabeth. They were both smiling madly as we approached them. Athena hugged Theseus and then gave him a big kiss. I saw Annabeth and she jumped into my arms and kissed me passionately. As we broke apart, Annabeth stared at me and said, "Your full of surprises today, seaweed brain."

I looked at her and smiled. "I take it that you liked the song, huh?" I asked knowingly.

"That's pretty obvious." Annabeth said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, it is." I said happily.

We danced and partied for the rest of the night. Annabeth and I had a great time together as usual. I knew after today we had a lot of work to do to get camp ready, but as long as I was with her I knew I could do anything.

_**This is the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have to think hard about another sequel so if you have any ideas or if you just want to encourage me to do another just give me a review. Thanks to all of the readers.**_


End file.
